The Path Together
by lulu3939
Summary: Grissom and Sara's day has arrived  The team has gathered to celebrate the new path they both are to take together in life GSR, moments of YoBling CAUTION: mature, adult themes in later chapters
1. Chapter 2 Shot Nerves

THE PATH TOGETHER

[Disclaimer: The fictional characters used in this story are those orignally developed and featured in "CSI: Crime Scene Investigation" (CBS). I own no rights to either the characters or to the show.

The sun would be setting in an hour's time. Laguna Beach never looked so beautiful. It was one of the prettiest in California. And the early evening was turning out to be a glorious one, with gentle breezes and the pink streaks beginning to blaze the already light lapis-colored sky. The beach was sweet with the smell of the ocean. The sand was lukewarm and soft to the touch. The water's cresting gentle waves echoing the beauty and serenity of the moments about to unfold.

The silhouettes of seven men stood by the shore. They stood in the direction of the cresting water. Six were donned in black linen, one in off-white. All were bare-footed, except the one in white, who wore boat shoes. The sun's reddish streaks shone on the men's faces from the western side of the horizon. The breezes gently played upon the linen clothes of each man, sending ripplets along the cloths. Most had several buttons unfastened at the top of each shirt. One man's black shirted collar was buttoned fully to his neck. He carried a small ledger in his hands. The others were Al, Brass, Warrick, Nick and Greg. Grissom was the man in white. The scene was silent and peaceful. None of the men spoke for a good long while.

Warrick finally broke the silence.

"Beautiful night."

Al sighed and added as he nodded and leaned into his cane, "Best I've seen on a beach in a long while."

Nick smiled at Warrick, then at Grissom and Brass, who stood nearest each other. Greg grinned and nodded his head in agreement. Grissom's face was serene as his blue eyes stared motionlessly at the ocean. After a few long moments, he answered, "Yes, it is." He smiled.

Suddenly the officiant heard a voice in the distance behind them, he turned and saw a lovely redhead farther away in a lovely peach, flowing dress, hopping a little and waving to get his attention. Catherine was signaling him.

The smiling man gently advised Grissom. "Gil - they're ready." He then moved up the beach closer to Catherine's direction. Catherine hastened back further up the beach toward a small cabana house there.

The men all looked around and awoke from their musings. Warrick , Al and Greg smirked and started slowly up in the same direction as the first man had gone. Nick smiled from ear to ear and gave Grissom's back a light slap. "Readycompadre?"

"Yeah, Nicky." Grissom started to lightly fidget and exhaled heavily

Nick started up the beach after the others. Brass remained by Grissom's side and turned to him. He smiled.

"You ready for this?"

Grissom turned to him and sighed. He smiled nervously at him as Brass chuckled heartily, watching his friend's nerves unravel a bit.

"Uhhh...Yeah!" Grissom's smile crept up on his face. "Yeah, I'm ready." He chuckled at his nervousness.

Brass nodded.

"O.K., then - let's go." The men started up the beach, side by side, to join the others.

CHAPTER 2:

Grissom awoke with a start. His eyes focused on the strange room he was in. He was in his hotel room at The Cordoba. He stared at the window in front of him. The curtains were partially opened. It had to be about 2:00 pm. He exhaled and scratched his head and his bearded face.

_"Man - my nerves are shot!"_ he thought. He knew it was because he couldn't sleep a wink last night. He turned slightly to the empty place beside him. He closed his eyes at his clueless state and shook his head. Sara wouldn't be there - she wasn't supposed to be, was she?

His cell phone suddenly rang. He wearily turned to the nightstand on the other side of the bed nearest to him. He picked up the cell. The neon blue display read _"Brass"_.

He opened it. "Grissom" he answered.

Brass' wise-cracking tone of voice greeted him on the other end of the line.

"Well-well, Dr. Grissom. Think you may wanna wake up this afternoon, or what?" Brass chuckled.

Grissom smiled. "Yeah. Sorry - couldn't sleep a wink last night."

Brass smiled. "Got a case of the jitters, pal?"

Grissom shook his head again. "I can't believe I'm this much on edge, Jim- so dmn nervous - I don't get why."

Brass answered. "Not complicated, Gil. It's understandable ya' know. Anyway, I'm down in the lobby and, of course, I'm the guy charged with the task of telling you to GET YOUR A$$ UP NOW! Otherwise, I know one certain special someone who will have both of our heads on a fr!kin' platter if you're late - capiche?"

"C'mon up, and I'll jump in the shower." Grissom answered. He hung up.

Brass watched a football game in Grissom's room while he showered. Then he turned off the T.V. and stood up, to straighten his black linen shirt and smooth his pants, as he waited for his friend. He went to the bathroom door and banged his fist on it unceremoniously.

"Hay - lover boy!" He loved teasing Grissom. "You outta there soon?"

From inside the bathroom, he heard Grissom retort. "Aw, shut up!"

Brass laughed out loud. Grissom emerged. He wore an off-white crisply pressed linen shirt with an embroidered tan and white patterned strip that extended down the front of each shoulder to the level of his pectoral muscles. Several buttons were left comfortably undone at the top with linen slacks and the same color of boat shoes. His hair and beard trimmed well, he felt somewhat more relaxed.

But not completely. He shot a worried look to Brass. "Am I o.k.?"

Brass faced his friend, looked him up and down then looked at the rear view of him and gave him a quick once-over. "Yea, you clean up nice. You're fine. Oh - and don't forget this.." He held up a small box he brought with him and opened it. It contain a small blossom type of boutinniere.

Grissom reached out to take it and fasten it to his small lapel on his shirt, but Brass didn't hand it over, shaking his head and snickering.

"You're so nervous - you couldn't find your a$$ with both hands right now - c'mere I'll get it on you." Brass pinned the blossom on Grissom as he grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks," he said. "I could barely get showered without slipping on the damn soap!"

Brass assured him for the first time. "You'll be all right - so long as you're sure.."

Grissom looked at him. "About what." Brass looked at him. "Is there any reason why this man may not be joined...?"

Grissom stopped him, "No! No, there isn't. At all. I'm just so nervous -- I want it to be perfect, you know?" Grissom looked at the long length mirror again next to the bathroom.

Brass shrugged. "Then there's nothing to worry about. You know what you're getting, Gil. The best thing that's ever happened to you. Trust me - you'll do fine. Just two little words, you know." He smiled. So did Grissom.

"Yeah," Grissom replied.

"So - let's get outta here, o.k.? Otherwise I'm gonna have to use the siren and start going nuts on people in traffic!"

[TBC

Chapter 3:

The men gathered by the seashore. The sun was lower in the sky, its pink streaks brightening the sky like a meteor against a sapphire colored sky. The water pounded rhythmically to the shore. The gently breezes running through the linen fabrics of the clothing of the men standing near the ocean. Six men silhouetted there. Six in black linen; one in white. The officiant left after speaking softly to Grissom and walked up the beach, away from the shore. Then the man stopped at a designated place, standing with his back to the ocean and waited. Slowly the other men turned, a few at a time, to retreat to where the officiant stood.

A moment passed in silence. And suddenly a red-haired feminine figure, swathed in a peach, flowing halter dress, appeared from between two trees some distance away. She held some simple blossoms as she walked slowly in flat beach shoes. Her movements were slow and relaxed, her hips swaying to and fro, but her shoulders were held back and her head high. Catherine was beautiful. Her eyes were dazzling against her light skin and her creamy peach dress. Her hair was loose and had two or three small petite blooming flowers within it. She looked touched by the sun and wind - as if it made her even more beautiful than she normally was.

As she slowly approached, Warrick's eyes were riveted. He smiled from ear to ear as her dancing eyes caught his and she smiled back almost shyly. She quickly put a hand to her face to brush some hair which had fallen into her eyes momentarily and looked down a little. When she looked back up she noticed Warrick's expression hadn't changed.

She slowly approached the men, who all smiled at Catherine's fetching beauty. She passed Greg, Al, then Warrick, then Nick and was nearest to Brass when she stopped just momentarily in front of Grissom. He tilted his head, grinning.

Catherine winked. "You're gonna like what you see," she whispered almost tauntingly to Grissom, as she slipped past him and the officiant to take her place on the other side of him.

Another moment passed. Then two. Sara shyly emerged from a distance where Catherine had come.

Her dark-haired figure proceeded down the beach, bathed in white. Her loose, wavy hair flowed lightly with the beach breeze. A fresh white orchid was in her hair on the right side of her head. She wore a fine linen halter necked, sleeveless dress. The v-neck flattered her petite bosom, the fabric was of a shirred design, flowing in folds around her breasts. The waist and hip of the dress hugged her slender body. The halter neck reached around the back of her neck; her back was completely bare. Her hips swayed with the folds of her skirt, blowing in the wind. The dress extended down to her ankles, one of which was laced with an anklet made of small shells. Her feet bore simple white beach sandals. Upon her neck was a mother of pearl choker with a small circular, pearl shell in its center. Upon her upper left arm was an arm bracelet made of brushed silver which was of a braided, rope-tribal style of design. She held pale orchids in her hands.

Her facial expression was serene, her lips grinning and her eyes remained focused on one man before her. Her pace continued to be slow and unrushed. Her face was luminous, glowing with the touch of the sun. Her eyes were bright and her lips bore a pale colored sheen. She was radiant. The men smiled from ear to ear watching Sara's approach.

Grissom's eyes remained frozen on this exquisite figure of a woman, who walked in his direction with such honest purpose and design. He gazed at every inch of her as she came nearer, from her hair, to her face, to her neck, to her arms. He gazed at the flowers she held, the way the breeze moved her dress and back to her eyes and lips. His lips parted and he was hypnotized. He could not imagine a sight at that moment which was more stunning in his eyes.

She suddenly stood directly before him, the serene look on her face remaining there. Her eyes locked on his.

Finally after a moment, a soft deep whisper escaped her lips.

_"Hi."_ She smiled up at Grissom. He smiled broadly at her, his eyes danced.

And her serene grin grew into a full "Sara" smile.

TBC

Chapter 4:

_A voice behind them spoke. Words as tranquil in tone as the serene setting around everyone who heard them were spoken about paths taken by humans in the course of a lifetime. _

_Sara's name and Grissom's name were paired with the concept of paths of two people who had crossed, parted, then crossed again over the years. Through fate, through tragedy and necessity and also with joy, anger and tears. A tale was told about two people whose minds were matched for each other, whose shared passion for truth and knowledge was unsurpassed. Words were spoken about the revelation that comes to people who love one another that life is not meant to be lived, choices are not to be made or paths to be walked, entirely alone. Many paths are walked alone, but not after the mating of one's soul with another is complete. Thereafter, the only path to be taken until life is finished, is a path taken together with one's soulmate - one meant to be walked for each day of their lives together._

The exchange of rings was complete.

_Will you take this woman, as your lawfully wedded wife? Will you honor, love, cherish, and protect her? Will you forsake all others and keep yourself only for her? Will you walk with her through all of the paths of life together, all of the days of your life?_

Grissom's eyes were lost in Sara's chocolate wide pools. He could smell her vanilla scent. He could see her chocolate soulful pools begin to fill with tears. He had no idea how he could even find his voice.. but he did.

With a low, soft voice and a smile, he answered:

_"I will."_

The speaker then turned to Sara. Calling her by her given name of Sara Elizabeth, he asked:

_Will you take this man, as your lawfully wedded husband?..._

The vows were the same - yet Sara's heart felt like it had subtly skipped a beat when she heard the words..._"Husband...honor, love...keep yourself only for him...all the days of your life"._

She smiled her smile one a moment. Then closed her lips and pursed them at Grissom. In a low, calm sweetened voice, she uttered.

_"I will."_

Grissom tilted his head and grinned at her. The speaker then began to pronounce the marriage as completed, but neither he nor she could hear much. Something about ..._"power invested in him...State of California...yada, yada..."._

Grissom hadn't even waited for him to finish the remainder. He didn't even hear anything about anyone kissing anyone. Long before that, he pulled gently on Sara's hands which he held in his, slipped his arms around her back and reached down to envelope her mouth with his own, like a thief stealing a rare jewel. Sara was taken by surprise, which didn't last long, since she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, savoring the stolen moment she had dreamed of.

The wedding party broke into snickers, then chuckles. They cheered for them and applauded them with a few wolf whistles mixed in. The officiant was good humored enough to laugh right along and smile at the joy in the couple's faces. For all intents and purposes - the deed was done completely and officially.

Catherine's eyes were full of tears and some had gone down her cheeks as she laughed with glee. Warrick walked to her and hugged her. He kissed her square on the lips, which she thoroughly enjoyed. She looked up at him. Warrick looked down at her. "You o.k., mama?" "I'm great!" she answered.

There were hugs, kisses, hearty hand shakes all around. Arms interlaced with each other as they all walked off of the beach, like a pack of college kids on a field trip. There was love - and much merriment ahead of all of them.

TBC

Chapter 5:

Everyone arrived like an entourage surrounding the newlywed couple at the small, intimate restaurant where Grissom had taken Sara so many years before in California, and shared very fond memories in. The decor was an island-style of motif, with round wicker chairs and tables, vibrant colored orchids everywhere. There was even a hammock in bar area. The place was just off of the beach where the ceremony had just taken place. The place was reserved only for the wedding crew - intimate, relaxed and breathtaking.

Grissom and Sara's dance seemed to be quite eagerly awaited by everyone. Since the ceremony, they seemed never to leave each other's side, even momentarily. The laughter was free-flowing. The chemistry, teasing, loving words between both of them was palpable and surprised even those who knew them best.

Greg took photos, since he was the most technically talented at that sort of thing. The shots he captured were a collage of playfuness, love, flirtatiousness, comic hijinks and insanity.

The first dance was put off by the bride and groom until it could no longer be done, by reason of the loud, raucous tauntings of the crew. Finally they looked at one another, and both lazily got out of the very comfortable hammock near the bar.

Everyone adjourned to the dining room and dance floor. Grissom's hand led Sara to the dance floor. Once there he held her, hugged her a little and kissed her forehead. They danced to an old ballad from the 80s. "After All" - a duet by Peter Cetera and Cher, was a song about old love which reached beyond the years, despite separate journeys taken and missteps made, before realization that true love cannot be denied.

It was perfect - though simple. There were no eyes that were not on Grissom and Sara. They watched as they whispered in each other's ears like two teenagers and held each other, smiling and snickering as if enjoying a guilty secret together. Sara's smile at one time was mischievious, as she suddenly shot up to reach Grissom's lips with hers and passionately kiss him. He smiled through the kiss, his eyebrows shooting up with delighted surprise. Amidst the whooping and howling of those present to see it, he hugged her more closely to return her passionate kiss with one of his own.

After this, a raucous blend of dancing and festivities ranging from fast, furious and hliarious to slow, romantic and seductive ensued. It was the hottest party around by all accounts.

Everyone enjoyed a dance with Sara. Nicky swept around with her to another old ballad classic named "All For One", about friendship and loyalty to love. She hugged Nicky and got misty, as it hit home for her that this was the one person who she knew long enough to consider her brother as well as her friend. Nicky felt a little emotional, but tried to stay stoic until the song's end. He fiercely kissed her check, blinked away the moistness in his eyes and whispered: _"Be happy, baby sis'. I love you to pieces!"_ Sara's tears fell as she kissed his cheek and smiled, _"I love you too, Nicky."_

One of the last amusing highlights of the evening came each one of the nightshift crew stood to give a kind of "speech" to the happy, breathless couple, of which they all took part in delivering a piece.

Each monologue delivered by each member of the nightshift crew present, painted his or her own view of Sara's and Grissom's relationship and the musings and wonderings over the years as to its status. They also delved into how revered and loved they both were to all of them, with one caveat. Each of the speeches ended with the same humorous words:

"A CSI. Yes, that am I. Don't break a heart, not even in part. For if you do, and this is true - I'll do you in, and I can hide you."

Before the last speech, Grissom smiled and complained that it seemed only he was the main target of his beloved crew.

"Is there a reason why everyone seems to wanna kill me today? Seems Sara's got most of the love in this room, I dunno." Everyone laughed. Grissom looked at Sara in a mock pout. She lovingly kissed his lips.

Finally Brass' speech was last. Short and to the point, he announced his undying affection and love for the couple, what a lucky b$tard Grissom was and despite their long and tireless friendship, he admonished to Grissom that he had better be good to his new bride... the resounding laughter was deafening.

"Gil - I'm always there - through thick and thin. But if you blow this - What sit you're in! "

--------------------------

Finally, everyone kissed and hugged each other fiercely as they said their goodbyes and bid the couple a lovely honeymoon.

Catherine hugged Sara fiercely and with great love. She sniffled a little. _"Take __real__ care of each other, o.k.?" _

Sara nodded, "Will do!"

Catherine still hugged her and paused with afterthoughts.

_"Don't take any of his crap, either - you know?"_

Sara laughed, "Uh-uh!" she answered.

Catherine stopped hugging Sara and looked at her, still holding her shoulders.

_"Be gentle with his heart too - remember, he's an old man."_ Both women giggled at her comment.

Sara finally sighed and smiled at Catherine. "Thank you so much, Cat. You've done so much."

Catherine smiled as she started to go. "I'm always around, honey. Just call." Upon Warrick's arm she walked out.

Grissom and Sara finally left in the rented chauffeured car they hired for the this night and the next morning, when they planned to leave on their honeymoon.

They were alone - and blissfully happy they finally were. They had much left to share this evening.

Chapter 6:

Grissom slid the cardkey into the lock entry portal of the door to the hotel suite. He opened the door as he and Sara both peered inside in curiosity. From where they stood, the suite appeared quite spacious.

As Sara was about to step inside, she stopped almost involuntarily. Grissom looked to her face as she looked back at him.

Their gazes then slowly moved together to the floor at their feet. The threshold of the doorway was just before them. Sara smiled at the incredulity of her involuntary reflex in not entering the doorway, just like she would any other. But the invisible boundary was there –and already noted by Grissom's expression. She smiled at him sheepishly.

He looked at her and chuckled a little; his eyes continued to gaze into her for a split moment before as warm smile slid upon his face. He shrugged casually as if it made no real difference. His voice was of gentle understanding.

"_Shall I…?"_

Sara smiled at him- her eyes warm with an unspoken gratitude.

"_Sure,"_ was her response in kind.

Grissom's left arm slid around the middle of Sara's back. With his right arm, he reached to the back of her legs. He bent down to lift her up with no great effort. Sara's arms slid around his neck.

They looked at each other momentarily and chuckled again at their adherence to an old fashioned tradition, as Grissom began to carefully walk with her beyond the threshold of the doorway and several feet into the room. He then stopped to gently put her feet upon the ground once more, and sighed.

Sara was still smiling from ear to ear as she looked up at him. _"Have – you still been working out?"_ She sounded mildly impressed.

Grissom smirked playfully. _"You're light as a feather," _was his tender reply. He then turned away from her momentarily to look around the room, as Sara's gaze remained on him a moment. She relished his compliment, despite the fact that she normally wouldn't make much of things like that.

Sara looked around the room also. French windows led to the beautiful beach below, now darkened by the soft night. The tranquil pounding of tiny waves could be heard. The sweet smell of the ocean was there.

The suite was decorated in light California-beach style. It was simple but lovely. A jacuzzi tub built for two was to one side of the suite, two steps up off of the bedroom. In the middle of the suite was a king sized bed in fine bamboo.

Sara took in all of this and smiled. _"It's lovely."_

Grissom grinned. _"Yeah – it is."_

Sara walked silently to the French windows and stopped to listen to the waves. She looked out of the windows to see if anything was visible. Her hands were to her sides and her bare, long beautiful back visible to Grissom's eyes as they followed her every movement.

He sighed softly to himself and walked slowly over to where she stood. He stood beside her looking out in the same direction as she did. One of his hands gently touched the small of her back, the tips of his fingers slowly in small circles on her bare skin there. Sara felt a tremor run down her spine.

Sara looked to the side of her. She looked up at the man standing beside her – at his profile as he stared out into the night. He slowly brought his gaze to her. He searched her eyes, then looked at her lips as they curled up into a sweet grin. He felt himself become drawn closer to her and she turned her body slightly to face him entirely.

His hands then reached up to the sides of her face. He caressed the skin of her soft cheeks down to her jawbone. Her eyes never left his. She was motionless. He raised his hands again to place his fingers through the hair on either side of her face. It was so soft to his touch.

Sara closed her eyes a moment before opening them again. She spoke softly.

"I'm – gonna get outta this …" She smiled at him again as she watched Grissom's expression change from one of affection to sweet curiosity. "O.K?"

A smiling Grissom tilted his head. A new light was in his eyes as he silently nodded, then watched Sara turn to leave him for the bathroom.

As she closed the door, he exhaled soundly and smiled to himself. He felt like an adolescent about to encounter his "first time" – even though it was no such thing for him and Sara. Yet, it felt different tonight. He wanted things to be special, and he knew she did too.

Grissom stood staring out the window again at nothing in particular, listening to the gentle waves cresting against the shore. He changed into a cobalt blue robe and the same color of pajama bottoms. It felt the most comfortable to him. He thought of something and retreated to the desk. Reaching for his eyeglass case and retrieving his reading glasses swiftly, he then went to a closet and retrieved a large, flat leather zippered case with a handle. He had slipped the case into the room earlier in the day, without Sara's knowledge, before leaving the card entry key to the room from the front desk once more for safekeeping. He had checked them into the hotel even before the ceremony.

He hoped this wedding gift would please her. A painting he had commissioned to be done of her from a photo was inside the case. The image was what he liked to consider the way he almost always saw her. It captured the beauty and light within in the best way a painting could, though he knew it could never do so completely.

He quickly placed the case to the side of the writing desk, then reached into the desk drawer for several sheets of paper, which bore his writing. Glancing hurriedly at it he folded the sheets and placed them in an envelope which he also retrieved from the desk. He quickly wrote on the envelope and placed the sheets inside. He placed the envelope back into the desk drawer. He sighed and removed his glasses and put them away again.

He straightened himself and walked back to the French windows, just as Sara emerged from the large bathroom.

She silently stood just in front of the doorway. In a satiny-white, knee-length robe which was partially opened at her bodice but fastened at the waist by the robe's sache, the opening revealed just a delicate lace bodice of a matching negligee beneath it. The robe itself clung amply to her body, generously revealing her curves, rather than obscuring them. Her chocolate brown hair was brushed to a smooth sheen and her lips coated with a subtle, tinted sheen. She took a deep breath, and then softly spoke out.

"Hi, there."

Grissom did not turn away from the window as he smiled a little to himself. He bowed his head a little. His next playful remark was touched with a sweet overtone of anticipation.

"I don't even have to turn around…. _Sara – Grissom, I presume_?"

Sara smiled her "Sara" smile at the sweet memory he summoned to her mind.

"That's me," she countered. Grissom turned around and his breath caught in his throat at the vision before him. His lips parted. His eyes roamed the length of her body, from her face to her toes, before slowly roaming upward again.

"_Wow. Y-you are...really.. um..…stunning…"_

Sara was still smiling. "Thank you."

She walked to Grissom and stopped when her face was just a few inches from his. She simply looked into his eyes. She did not move.

A moment went by. Staring into her chocolate eyes, smelling her vanilla scent, Grissom was very tempted to simply take her into his arms and toss himself on top of her onto the bed just a few inches away.

She did not make it any easier now. Her arms slowly encircled his neck. Her sweet expression was unchanged.

"_Where were we, Dr. Grissom?"_ she softly inquired.

And he was undone. His heart in his chest began to pound incessantly and the physical swirling torrents of desire aching in an all too familiar place began to scream at him.

His right hand reached up to gently wrap his fingers into her long hair and his left arm encircled her waist snugly. Her body was now flush against his – and she smiled more broadly. A muscle in his jaw twitched slightly.

In a deep, husky whisper he answered her. _"__Here__, my dear Mrs. Grissom.."_

His lips enveloped hers gently, though with a rapt urgency that he could no longer control. Her mouth was soon entirely controlled by his. His passion began to pour out of him. She responded with the same fervor, entangling her fingers into the soft grey curls of his neck. She was lost in him immediately.

Softly, she moaned into his mouth and fueled him further. His kisses extended to her cheek and down to the nape of her neck. Slowly he stopped the assault of his lips and held her in a desperate embrace against him. He was so helpless to resist her. He knew it. She kissed his ear. He turned to her with a sweet look of desperation on his face.

He whispered into his bride's ear. "_Lie down with me, wife?"_

She giggled softly into his ear. _"Do you __need__ to ask, husband?"_

He growled playfully and low in response. He led her to sit on the bed. Once there, Sara fingered the sache of her robe and opened it. She slowly let it slip away from her shoulders, revealing a lovely satin negligee which reached only to her mid thigh. She looked down at the fallen robe shyly at first. Then looked up at him again, grinning. Grissom gazed at the lovely, smooth, deliciously thin garment on Sara and sighed deeply. He then gently leaned himself down on top of her, slowly and gently, taking care to lean upon his elbows and to keep his full weight from being placed upon her.

His lips claimed hers again – reverently at first, and growing deeper by the moment.

He looked down at her a moment as she smiled at him, blinking her eyes. He gently caressed her face with the fingers of his hand. Too much and too beautiful to be real.

"_Sara..."_he whispered out loud before his self control left him and his lips began to assault hers once more through no will of his own.

Chapter 7:

Grissom began to kiss Sara's cheeks and the nape of her neck very gently once more and Sara embraced him even more snugly, closing her eyes with sheer pleasure at having the man she always wanted here with her. She smiled broadly at the thought of having him with her for that night -and every one hereafter.

As he stopped to look down at her face once more, she began to open her lips to speak, then stopped.

Grissom pursed his lips. "What?" he whispered.

Her breathing was slightly erratic as she gazed up at him with a sweet smile. "My --- heart seems to be racing. Feels like it will practically jump out of my chest.

Grissom looked a little more curious. Sweetly he asked. "Are you all right?" He gently placed a finger on the pulsepoint at the carotid artery at her neck.

Sara smiled mischieviously at him with wide eyes, still breathless. She whispered, "Well - it's probably... nothing that having your bare skin on mine won't cure..?

Grissom's eyes closed in delight. He smiled broadly at the clever way she had just told him she wanted him - badly and immediately. At that point, he wanted so much to ask her something that he did think often enough about. He shook his head wistfully at her. He sighed

"Ohh, honey... whatever are you doing with a stuffy guy like me?" His tone was so tender that Sara had to stare at him as he said it.

She thought a moment about a response. Then reached up to run her fingers gently through his rich gray wavy hair.

"Because you warm me. Everything you do... just makes me warm, everywhere. You calm my mind.. when no one else can. You make me smile even when I've been in the dumps. I just feel safe, free and loved with you."

She paused and smiled to watch his expression change from curiosity to gratitude and love.

"..Plus, you keep me body feeling wonderfully "warm" too - you know!" He chuckled at this. She smiled broadly. He shook his head again.

Sara whispered. "Soo... can I have that skin on me now?" Grissom lifted himself up to loosen the robe he wore and removed it from his broad shoulders. Releasing himself from it completely, he discarded it onto the floor.

Sara lifted herself and lifted her negligee from her body, over her head. Grissom smiled at the sight of Sara's completely nude flesh. He hastily proceeded to remove his pajama bottoms and gently resumed his position above her. She felt the warm, musk filled heat from his body come to hers and she purred. She began to feel him between her thighs as well. Her heartbeat quickened again and she moaned softly.

Grissom closed his eyes as he began to rub his body over hers - feeling the warmth and seeing the wanting in her rise as her lips parted and her erratic breathing grew deeper. He loved to watch her - it brought him joy.

Feeling the throbbing within him grow he closed his eyes. He gently began to massage her hips and buttocks, grinding against her. He began to moan softly and began to feel as if he could stay outside of her no longer.

Raw with emotion, he whispered, "Honey... can I .. please ?" Sara answered breathlessly. "Please, Gil ... I really need you.."

He then carefully entered her body and they both gasped with pleasure. Soon he began a languid rhythm with her. The heat rose quickly within them from that point. Grissom wrapped his arms snugly around Sara's body, pushing within her, upward, upward, upward again. Sara's moans were urgent now. Her fingertips dug into his shoulders as she clung to him for dear life, losing herself in a torrent of desire. The sensations within her were exquisite and she knew she would soon be thrown over the edge.

_"Ohh, babe -- I'm ..." _

Grissom felt himself not able to hang on at the sound of her sweet desperate voice in his ears. He gasped for breath. He growled her name. He dug his lips into the base of her neck - hoping it would take her over the edge, so he could go there with her and let go.

It worked only too well. Sara cried out softly, again and again, to the rhythm of his thrusts which mercilessly racked her body with pleasure. He growled more loudly this time as he greedily held and rode Sara's sinewy body. His lips locked upon hers, stiffling him only slightly.

Soon, his shivering body collapsed partly onto hers. His head rested on her stomach as he fought to catch his breath. Sara caressed his back and shoulders to comfort him, kissing the top of his head to bring him to earth.

Their breathing quieted after a while. Then, in a soft, drowsy whisper, Sara could hear him say.

_"You bring __me__ joy. You make me warm too_." Then he slept. Sara smiled as she drifted off to sleep as well.

Chapter 8:

Sara's face in the painting was luminous. Her chocolate eyes were bright with some kind of revelation, filled with a realization she had just come to. Her lips were parted slightly, as if she had made a great discovery. Her skin was a soft faded peaches and cream shade. Her brown, wavy loose hair seemed to be blown slightly by a passing wind. It was a moment in time in Sara's life, captured by Grissom's camera as he first saw it, and lovingly set into a beautiful oil painting. It was the moment he realized he would need to stop hiding what they had together from the world very soon, because it would inevitably be revealed simply by the way he looked at her.

Sara's eyes were wide with wonder as she looked at the painting. She smiled from ear to ear with delight. Grissom stood behind her, admiring the painting and admiring the way Sara loved it.

Softly he asked, "Like it?"

Sara sighed. "Oh, Gil... where did you take the photo for this?"

"It was during the field investigation we did of that bus crash a while back - do you remember?"

Sara nodded. "Oh, yeah - I do."

Grissom continued. "It was around the time you started to realize the underlying reasons why the bus lost control and swerved off of the road. I saw you from across the way - you got that "oh, man - I see it, I know!" look on your face. It's one of the most beautiful looks you get. When you discover something and ---- a light goes on up there! It just blots out everything else for me when I see that look."

Sara gazed at Grissom lovingly.

"So - I grabbed one of the lab cameras and took the shot. I got that picture to the painter I hired. That's it, really."

Chapter 9:

_These words are mine. I felt I should write them, since now I need to be able to say anything to you, without another writer's words in the way._

_I never was good at this, but this is for you. It's time I said to you what I have always felt inside. I know you know my feelings already. You always have, without my having to say much. How well you understand me! It's why I love you. _

_In my thoughts, you have always been. Since the day you walked into my life in San Francisco, you've been an inextricable part of me. When you came to Vegas, you took more of a hold on me,and I have never been able to break free. I did try to be free of you, but to no avail. I have never loved or wanted, ever in the same way since, the way I love and want you. Your eyes, smile, eager mind and tenacity have always captured my heart. The way you understand my mind and my ways, soothes me. Yet, you drive me to do more, and to be a better man. I know there is no other for me. You are my home, my joy and salvation. All these things, wrapped up in a beautiful body, is what you are to me. Please do not ever take yourself away. For if you did, I would have to look to the end of the world to find you again. I am so happy to have you as my wife and will always love you, Sara._

Sara read these words from the pages Grissom had left in the drawer in the hotel suite's writing desk. Grissom was showering, humming a little. She discovered when she was done that she could not stop smiling like an idiot. She noticed her cheeks had been tracked with a few stray tears. Chuckling a little to herself, she wiped them with her hand.

She smiled as she decided to write a love letter of her own to Grissom. Carefully she folded the papers she had read and put them back into the desk. Removing a new sheet of paper from the folder at the desk and a pen, she wrote something swiftly and then rose up from the desk, smiling.

She slipped the note under the bathroom door. She decided to wait on the balcony.

Chapter 10:

Grissom stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist, then reached for another from a towel rung to begin to dry himself.

He soon heard a soft sound on the ground. He looked down to see a small, folded piece of paper on the floor near the bottom of the bathroom door.

He squinted his eyes, tilted his head and bent down to look at it. He picked it up. Rising to stand upright again, he unfolded the note.

_I read your note. I'm on the balcony. _

Grissom smiled a little. He finished drying himself, hurriedly. He stepped out of the bathroom and walked to where Sara stood on the balcony, wearing one of Grissom's shirts and looking out to the beach and water.

Sara felt Grissom softly approach her from behind. She turned to look at him. He looked at her face intently with a sheepish smirk on his face. He came closer to her and spoke.

"I feel kind of...self-conscious."

Sara asked with her "Sara" smile on her face, "Why? You would definitely beat out Shakespeare any day."

With this, she walked to Grissom, stepped just to his side and took his hand. She began to lead him to walk with her.

"Come with me," she softly said. Grinning a little, Grissom followed her lead to step back inside of the suite. Once inside, Sara closed the french windows. She drew the curtains and turned back to Grissom to with a wistful look. Grissom was motionless, smiling slightly. He was trying to read her face.

Sara approached him once more. In a low voice, she carefully spoke.

"I have a reply to your message. Are you ready?"

Grissom's lips pursed and the edges curled upward. He could see the playfulness in her eyes. "Yes?"

Sara's arms encircled his neck and her lips enveloped his completely. Her eyes closed as she opened her mouth to taste his lips. His mouth accepted her by opening up to her.

Sara inhaled his soap and water clean scent and moaned. She broke her kiss. She whispered to him.

"Lie here with me?"

Grissom smiled broadly and gently nodded. Sara unbuttoned and slowly stripped herself of his shirt, leaving nothing beneath it. They lay together upon the still-unmade bed. She gently fingered the bathtowel around his waist and unfastened it, laying it open. She proceeded to kiss his chest and make a trail of other moist kisses down to his stomach, to his pelvic bone and below. The sensations her lips and mouth gave Grissom made him shudder and lose his breath. His eyes closed, he could barely speak. He writhed under her and his hands began to ball into fists around the bedclothes of the bed as he softly gasped and moaned through the waves of ecstasy he felt.

"Ohhh ... my God...honey...OH, Sara...please..."

Grissom's hands reached down to touch Sara's hair. His fingers gently caressed her silken locks in gratitude to her. He was torn between asking Sara to stop so that he could make love to her or letting her lips and mouth continue their assault on him. God, she was so unbelievable! She was relentless. He didn't know how long he would be able to hold on. He begged her breathlessly to bring herself up. She stopped only for a half-moment to answer softly, _"Don't want to." _

He silently smiled, moaning some "no's" in rapid succession to her and brought himself up to reach her, lifting her up a bit, so that she would stop. He lay her down next to him, brought himself over her and proceeded to touch her and taste her in places she most loved.

When she was ready, he began to make love to her. She wrapped her very long, slender legs around his hips and drew him further into her body. Grissom's breathing came in rapid, sweet moans each time he pushed himself into her. Sara loved the sound of him losing control. She was losing hers. Grissom felt her body tighten around him.

Her low sultry moan when she got there was long and desperate - and louder than usual. Grissom was surprised and even smiled as he held her. He was over the edge shortly thereafter, moaning Sara's name and growling into the nape of her neck. At the end, from his lips escaped an endearment which he never really uttered before, though it was never far from his mind.

"Beautiful-- angel..."

Grissom finally heaved a huge sigh and smiled. "I need to write you much more often..."

Sara giggled in her husky, low voice.


	2. Chapter 1 Life is a Beach

THE PATH TOGETHER

[Disclaimer: The fictional characters used in this story are those originally developed and featured in "CSI: Crime Scene Investigation" (CBS). I own no rights to either the characters or to the show.

The sun would be setting in an hour's time. Laguna Beach never looked so beautiful. It was one of the prettiest in California. And the early evening was turning out to be a glorious one, with gentle breezes and the pink streaks beginning to blaze the already light lapis-colored sky. The beach was sweet with the smell of the ocean. The sand was lukewarm and soft to the touch. The water's cresting gentle waves echoing the beauty and serenity of the moments about to unfold.

The silhouettes of seven men stood by the shore. They stood in the direction of the cresting water. Six were donned in black linen, one in off-white. All were bare-footed, except the one in white, who wore boat shoes. The sun's reddish streaks shone on the men's faces from the western side of the horizon. The breezes gently played upon the linen clothes of each man, sending ripplets along the cloths. Most had several buttons unfastened at the top of each shirt. One man's black shirted collar was buttoned fully to his neck. He carried a small ledger in his hands. The others were Al, Brass, Warrick, Nick and Greg. Grissom was the man in white. The scene was silent and peaceful. None of the men spoke for a good long while.

Warrick finally broke the silence.

"Beautiful night."

Al sighed and added as he nodded and leaned into his cane, "Best I've seen on a beach in a long while."

Nick smiled at Warrick, then at Grissom and Brass, who stood nearest each other. Greg grinned and nodded his head in agreement. Grissom's face was serene as his blue eyes stared motionlessly at the ocean. After a few long moments, he answered, "Yes, it is." He smiled.

Suddenly the officiant heard a voice in the distance behind them, he turned and saw a lovely redhead farther away in a lovely peach, flowing dress, hopping a little and waving to get his attention. Catherine was signaling him.

The smiling man gently advised Grissom. "Gil - they're ready." He then moved up the beach closer to Catherine's direction. Catherine hastened back further up the beach toward a small cabana house there.

The men all looked around and awoke from their musings. Warrick , Al and Greg smirked and started slowly up in the same direction as the first man had gone. Nick smiled from ear to ear and gave Grissom's back a light slap. "Readycompadre?"

"Yeah, Nicky." Grissom started to lightly fidget and exhaled heavily

Nick started up the beach after the others. Brass remained by Grissom's side and turned to him. He smiled.

"You ready for this?"

Grissom turned to him and sighed. He smiled nervously at him as Brass chuckled heartily, watching his friend's nerves unravel a bit.

"Uhhh...Yeah!" Grissom's smile crept up on his face. "Yeah, I'm ready." He chuckled at his nervousness.

Brass nodded.

"O.K., then - let's go." The men started up the beach, side by side, to join the others.


	3. Chapter 3  So Here We Go

THE PATH TOGETHER

[Disclaimer: The fictional characters used in this story are those orignally developed and featured in "CSI: Crime Scene Investigation" (CBS). I own no rights to either the characters or to the show.

The sun would be setting in an hour's time. Laguna Beach never looked so beautiful. It was one of the prettiest in California. And the early evening was turning out to be a glorious one, with gentle breezes and the pink streaks beginning to blaze the already light lapis-colored sky. The beach was sweet with the smell of the ocean. The sand was lukewarm and soft to the touch. The water's cresting gentle waves echoing the beauty and serenity of the moments about to unfold.

The silhouettes of seven men stood by the shore. They stood in the direction of the cresting water. Six were donned in black linen, one in off-white. All were bare-footed, except the one in white, who wore boat shoes. The sun's reddish streaks shone on the men's faces from the western side of the horizon. The breezes gently played upon the linen clothes of each man, sending ripplets along the cloths. Most had several buttons unfastened at the top of each shirt. One man's black shirted collar was buttoned fully to his neck. He carried a small ledger in his hands. The others were Al, Brass, Warrick, Nick and Greg. Grissom was the man in white. The scene was silent and peaceful. None of the men spoke for a good long while.

Warrick finally broke the silence.

"Beautiful night."

Al sighed and added as he nodded and leaned into his cane, "Best I've seen on a beach in a long while."

Nick smiled at Warrick, then at Grissom and Brass, who stood nearest each other. Greg grinned and nodded his head in agreement. Grissom's face was serene as his blue eyes stared motionlessly at the ocean. After a few long moments, he answered, "Yes, it is." He smiled.

Suddenly the officiant heard a voice in the distance behind them, he turned and saw a lovely redhead farther away in a lovely peach, flowing dress, hopping a little and waving to get his attention. Catherine was signaling him.

The smiling man gently advised Grissom. "Gil - they're ready." He then moved up the beach closer to Catherine's direction. Catherine hastened back further up the beach toward a small cabana house there.

The men all looked around and awoke from their musings. Warrick , Al and Greg smirked and started slowly up in the same direction as the first man had gone. Nick smiled from ear to ear and gave Grissom's back a light slap. "Readycompadre?"

"Yeah, Nicky." Grissom started to lightly fidget and exhaled heavily

Nick started up the beach after the others. Brass remained by Grissom's side and turned to him. He smiled.

"You ready for this?"

Grissom turned to him and sighed. He smiled nervously at him as Brass chuckled heartily, watching his friend's nerves unravel a bit.

"Uhhh...Yeah!" Grissom's smile crept up on his face. "Yeah, I'm ready." He chuckled at his nervousness.

Brass nodded.

"O.K., then - let's go." The men started up the beach, side by side, to join the others.

CHAPTER 2:

Grissom awoke with a start. His eyes focused on the strange room he was in. He was in his hotel room at The Cordoba. He stared at the window in front of him. The curtains were partially opened. It had to be about 2:00 pm. He exhaled and scratched his head and his bearded face.

_"Man - my nerves are shot!"_ he thought. He knew it was because he couldn't sleep a wink last night. He turned slightly to the empty place beside him. He closed his eyes at his clueless state and shook his head. Sara wouldn't be there - she wasn't supposed to be, was she?

His cell phone suddenly rang. He wearily turned to the nightstand on the other side of the bed nearest to him. He picked up the cell. The neon blue display read _"Brass"_.

He opened it. "Grissom" he answered.

Brass' wise-cracking tone of voice greeted him on the other end of the line.

"Well-well, Dr. Grissom. Think you may wanna wake up this afternoon, or what?" Brass chuckled.

Grissom smiled. "Yeah. Sorry - couldn't sleep a wink last night."

Brass smiled. "Got a case of the jitters, pal?"

Grissom shook his head again. "I can't believe I'm this much on edge, Jim- so dmn nervous - I don't get why."

Brass answered. "Not complicated, Gil. It's understandable ya' know. Anyway, I'm down in the lobby and, of course, I'm the guy charged with the task of telling you to GET YOUR A$$ UP NOW! Otherwise, I know one certain special someone who will have both of our heads on a fr!kin' platter if you're late - capiche?"

"C'mon up, and I'll jump in the shower." Grissom answered. He hung up.

Brass watched a football game in Grissom's room while he showered. Then he turned off the T.V. and stood up, to straighten his black linen shirt and smooth his pants, as he waited for his friend. He went to the bathroom door and banged his fist on it unceremoniously.

"Hay - lover boy!" He loved teasing Grissom. "You outta there soon?"

From inside the bathroom, he heard Grissom retort. "Aw, shut up!"

Brass laughed out loud. Grissom emerged. He wore an off-white crisply pressed linen shirt with an embroidered tan and white patterned strip that extended down the front of each shoulder to the level of his pectoral muscles. Several buttons were left comfortably undone at the top with linen slacks and the same color of boat shoes. His hair and beard trimmed well, he felt somewhat more relaxed.

But not completely. He shot a worried look to Brass. "Am I o.k.?"

Brass faced his friend, looked him up and down then looked at the rear view of him and gave him a quick once-over. "Yea, you clean up nice. You're fine. Oh - and don't forget this.." He held up a small box he brought with him and opened it. It contain a small blossom type of boutinniere.

Grissom reached out to take it and fasten it to his small lapel on his shirt, but Brass didn't hand it over, shaking his head and snickering.

"You're so nervous - you couldn't find your a$$ with both hands right now - c'mere I'll get it on you." Brass pinned the blossom on Grissom as he grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks," he said. "I could barely get showered without slipping on the damn soap!"

Brass assured him for the first time. "You'll be all right - so long as you're sure.."

Grissom looked at him. "About what." Brass looked at him. "Is there any reason why this man may not be joined...?"

Grissom stopped him, "No! No, there isn't. At all. I'm just so nervous -- I want it to be perfect, you know?" Grissom looked at the long length mirror again next to the bathroom.

Brass shrugged. "Then there's nothing to worry about. You know what you're getting, Gil. The best thing that's ever happened to you. Trust me - you'll do fine. Just two little words, you know." He smiled. So did Grissom.

"Yeah," Grissom replied.

"So - let's get outta here, o.k.? Otherwise I'm gonna have to use the siren and start going nuts on people in traffic!"

[TBC

Chapter 3:

The men gathered by the seashore. The sun was lower in the sky, its pink streaks brightening the sky like a meteor against a sapphire colored sky. The water pounded rhythmically to the shore. The gently breezes running through the linen fabrics of the clothing of the men standing near the ocean. Six men silhouetted there. Six in black linen; one in white. The officiant left after speaking softly to Grissom and walked up the beach, away from the shore. Then the man stopped at a designated place, standing with his back to the ocean and waited. Slowly the other men turned, a few at a time, to retreat to where the officiant stood.

A moment passed in silence. And suddenly a red-haired feminine figure, swathed in a peach, flowing halter dress, appeared from between two trees some distance away. She held some simple blossoms as she walked slowly in flat beach shoes. Her movements were slow and relaxed, her hips swaying to and fro, but her shoulders were held back and her head high. Catherine was beautiful. Her eyes were dazzling against her light skin and her creamy peach dress. Her hair was loose and had two or three small petite blooming flowers within it. She looked touched by the sun and wind - as if it made her even more beautiful than she normally was.

As she slowly approached, Warrick's eyes were riveted. He smiled from ear to ear as her dancing eyes caught his and she smiled back almost shyly. She quickly put a hand to her face to brush some hair which had fallen into her eyes momentarily and looked down a little. When she looked back up she noticed Warrick's expression hadn't changed.

She slowly approached the men, who all smiled at Catherine's fetching beauty. She passed Greg, Al, then Warrick, then Nick and was nearest to Brass when she stopped just momentarily in front of Grissom. He tilted his head, grinning.

Catherine winked. "You're gonna like what you see," she whispered almost tauntingly to Grissom, as she slipped past him and the officiant to take her place on the other side of him.

Another moment passed. Then two. Sara shyly emerged from a distance where Catherine had come.

Her dark-haired figure proceeded down the beach, bathed in white. Her loose, wavy hair flowed lightly with the beach breeze. A fresh white orchid was in her hair on the right side of her head. She wore a fine linen halter necked, sleeveless dress. The v-neck flattered her petite bosom, the fabric was of a shirred design, flowing in folds around her breasts. The waist and hip of the dress hugged her slender body. The halter neck reached around the back of her neck; her back was completely bare. Her hips swayed with the folds of her skirt, blowing in the wind. The dress extended down to her ankles, one of which was laced with an anklet made of small shells. Her feet bore simple white beach sandals. Upon her neck was a mother of pearl choker with a small circular, pearl shell in its center. Upon her upper left arm was an arm bracelet made of brushed silver which was of a braided, rope-tribal style of design. She held pale orchids in her hands.

Her facial expression was serene, her lips grinning and her eyes remained focused on one man before her. Her pace continued to be slow and unrushed. Her face was luminous, glowing with the touch of the sun. Her eyes were bright and her lips bore a pale colored sheen. She was radiant. The men smiled from ear to ear watching Sara's approach.

Grissom's eyes remained frozen on this exquisite figure of a woman, who walked in his direction with such honest purpose and design. He gazed at every inch of her as she came nearer, from her hair, to her face, to her neck, to her arms. He gazed at the flowers she held, the way the breeze moved her dress and back to her eyes and lips. His lips parted and he was hypnotized. He could not imagine a sight at that moment which was more stunning in his eyes.

She suddenly stood directly before him, the serene look on her face remaining there. Her eyes locked on his.

Finally after a moment, a soft deep whisper escaped her lips.

_"Hi."_ She smiled up at Grissom. He smiled broadly at her, his eyes danced.

And her serene grin grew into a full "Sara" smile.

TBC

Chapter 4:

_A voice behind them spoke. Words as tranquil in tone as the serene setting around everyone who heard them were spoken about paths taken by humans in the course of a lifetime. _

_Sara's name and Grissom's name were paired with the concept of paths of two people who had crossed, parted, then crossed again over the years. Through fate, through tragedy and necessity and also with joy, anger and tears. A tale was told about two people whose minds were matched for each other, whose shared passion for truth and knowledge was unsurpassed. Words were spoken about the revelation that comes to people who love one another that life is not meant to be lived, choices are not to be made or paths to be walked, entirely alone. Many paths are walked alone, but not after the mating of one's soul with another is complete. Thereafter, the only path to be taken until life is finished, is a path taken together with one's soulmate - one meant to be walked for each day of their lives together._

The exchange of rings was complete.

_Will you take this woman, as your lawfully wedded wife? Will you honor, love, cherish, and protect her? Will you forsake all others and keep yourself only for her? Will you walk with her through all of the paths of life together, all of the days of your life?_

Grissom's eyes were lost in Sara's chocolate wide pools. He could smell her vanilla scent. He could see her chocolate soulful pools begin to fill with tears. He had no idea how he could even find his voice.. but he did.

With a low, soft voice and a smile, he answered:

_"I will."_

The speaker then turned to Sara. Calling her by her given name of Sara Elizabeth, he asked:

_Will you take this man, as your lawfully wedded husband?..._

The vows were the same - yet Sara's heart felt like it had subtly skipped a beat when she heard the words..._"Husband...honor, love...keep yourself only for him...all the days of your life"._

She smiled her smile one a moment. Then closed her lips and pursed them at Grissom. In a low, calm sweetened voice, she uttered.

_"I will."_

Grissom tilted his head and grinned at her. The speaker then began to pronounce the marriage as completed, but neither he nor she could hear much. Something about ..._"power invested in him...State of California...yada, yada..."._

Grissom hadn't even waited for him to finish the remainder. He didn't even hear anything about anyone kissing anyone. Long before that, he pulled gently on Sara's hands which he held in his, slipped his arms around her back and reached down to envelope her mouth with his own, like a thief stealing a rare jewel. Sara was taken by surprise, which didn't last long, since she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, savoring the stolen moment she had dreamed of.

The wedding party broke into snickers, then chuckles. They cheered for them and applauded them with a few wolf whistles mixed in. The officiant was good humored enough to laugh right along and smile at the joy in the couple's faces. For all intents and purposes - the deed was done completely and officially.

Catherine's eyes were full of tears and some had gone down her cheeks as she laughed with glee. Warrick walked to her and hugged her. He kissed her square on the lips, which she thoroughly enjoyed. She looked up at him. Warrick looked down at her. "You o.k., mama?" "I'm great!" she answered.

There were hugs, kisses, hearty hand shakes all around. Arms interlaced with each other as they all walked off of the beach, like a pack of college kids on a field trip. There was love - and much merriment ahead of all of them.

TBC

Chapter 5:

Everyone arrived like an entourage surrounding the newlywed couple at the small, intimate restaurant where Grissom had taken Sara so many years before in California, and shared very fond memories in. The decor was an island-style of motif, with round wicker chairs and tables, vibrant colored orchids everywhere. There was even a hammock in bar area. The place was just off of the beach where the ceremony had just taken place. The place was reserved only for the wedding crew - intimate, relaxed and breathtaking.

Grissom and Sara's dance seemed to be quite eagerly awaited by everyone. Since the ceremony, they seemed never to leave each other's side, even momentarily. The laughter was free-flowing. The chemistry, teasing, loving words between both of them was palpable and surprised even those who knew them best.

Greg took photos, since he was the most technically talented at that sort of thing. The shots he captured were a collage of playfuness, love, flirtatiousness, comic hijinks and insanity.

The first dance was put off by the bride and groom until it could no longer be done, by reason of the loud, raucous tauntings of the crew. Finally they looked at one another, and both lazily got out of the very comfortable hammock near the bar.

Everyone adjourned to the dining room and dance floor. Grissom's hand led Sara to the dance floor. Once there he held her, hugged her a little and kissed her forehead. They danced to an old ballad from the 80s. "After All" - a duet by Peter Cetera and Cher, was a song about old love which reached beyond the years, despite separate journeys taken and missteps made, before realization that true love cannot be denied.

It was perfect - though simple. There were no eyes that were not on Grissom and Sara. They watched as they whispered in each other's ears like two teenagers and held each other, smiling and snickering as if enjoying a guilty secret together. Sara's smile at one time was mischievious, as she suddenly shot up to reach Grissom's lips with hers and passionately kiss him. He smiled through the kiss, his eyebrows shooting up with delighted surprise. Amidst the whooping and howling of those present to see it, he hugged her more closely to return her passionate kiss with one of his own.

After this, a raucous blend of dancing and festivities ranging from fast, furious and hliarious to slow, romantic and seductive ensued. It was the hottest party around by all accounts.

Everyone enjoyed a dance with Sara. Nicky swept around with her to another old ballad classic named "All For One", about friendship and loyalty to love. She hugged Nicky and got misty, as it hit home for her that this was the one person who she knew long enough to consider her brother as well as her friend. Nicky felt a little emotional, but tried to stay stoic until the song's end. He fiercely kissed her check, blinked away the moistness in his eyes and whispered: _"Be happy, baby sis'. I love you to pieces!"_ Sara's tears fell as she kissed his cheek and smiled, _"I love you too, Nicky."_

One of the last amusing highlights of the evening came each one of the nightshift crew stood to give a kind of "speech" to the happy, breathless couple, of which they all took part in delivering a piece.

Each monologue delivered by each member of the nightshift crew present, painted his or her own view of Sara's and Grissom's relationship and the musings and wonderings over the years as to its status. They also delved into how revered and loved they both were to all of them, with one caveat. Each of the speeches ended with the same humorous words:

"A CSI. Yes, that am I. Don't break a heart, not even in part. For if you do, and this is true - I'll do you in, and I can hide you."

Before the last speech, Grissom smiled and complained that it seemed only he was the main target of his beloved crew.

"Is there a reason why everyone seems to wanna kill me today? Seems Sara's got most of the love in this room, I dunno." Everyone laughed. Grissom looked at Sara in a mock pout. She lovingly kissed his lips.

Finally Brass' speech was last. Short and to the point, he announced his undying affection and love for the couple, what a lucky b$tard Grissom was and despite their long and tireless friendship, he admonished to Grissom that he had better be good to his new bride... the resounding laughter was deafening.

"Gil - I'm always there - through thick and thin. But if you blow this - What sit you're in! "

--------------------------

Finally, everyone kissed and hugged each other fiercely as they said their goodbyes and bid the couple a lovely honeymoon.

Catherine hugged Sara fiercely and with great love. She sniffled a little. _"Take __real__ care of each other, o.k.?" _

Sara nodded, "Will do!"

Catherine still hugged her and paused with afterthoughts.

_"Don't take any of his crap, either - you know?"_

Sara laughed, "Uh-uh!" she answered.

Catherine stopped hugging Sara and looked at her, still holding her shoulders.

_"Be gentle with his heart too - remember, he's an old man."_ Both women giggled at her comment.

Sara finally sighed and smiled at Catherine. "Thank you so much, Cat. You've done so much."

Catherine smiled as she started to go. "I'm always around, honey. Just call." Upon Warrick's arm she walked out.

Grissom and Sara finally left in the rented chauffeured car they hired for the this night and the next morning, when they planned to leave on their honeymoon.

They were alone - and blissfully happy they finally were. They had much left to share this evening.

Chapter 6:

Grissom slid the cardkey into the lock entry portal of the door to the hotel suite. He opened the door as he and Sara both peered inside in curiosity. From where they stood, the suite appeared quite spacious.

As Sara was about to step inside, she stopped almost involuntarily. Grissom looked to her face as she looked back at him.

Their gazes then slowly moved together to the floor at their feet. The threshold of the doorway was just before them. Sara smiled at the incredulity of her involuntary reflex in not entering the doorway, just like she would any other. But the invisible boundary was there –and already noted by Grissom's expression. She smiled at him sheepishly.

He looked at her and chuckled a little; his eyes continued to gaze into her for a split moment before as warm smile slid upon his face. He shrugged casually as if it made no real difference. His voice was of gentle understanding.

"_Shall I…?"_

Sara smiled at him- her eyes warm with an unspoken gratitude.

"_Sure,"_ was her response in kind.

Grissom's left arm slid around the middle of Sara's back. With his right arm, he reached to the back of her legs. He bent down to lift her up with no great effort. Sara's arms slid around his neck.

They looked at each other momentarily and chuckled again at their adherence to an old fashioned tradition, as Grissom began to carefully walk with her beyond the threshold of the doorway and several feet into the room. He then stopped to gently put her feet upon the ground once more, and sighed.

Sara was still smiling from ear to ear as she looked up at him. _"Have – you still been working out?"_ She sounded mildly impressed.

Grissom smirked playfully. _"You're light as a feather," _was his tender reply. He then turned away from her momentarily to look around the room, as Sara's gaze remained on him a moment. She relished his compliment, despite the fact that she normally wouldn't make much of things like that.

Sara looked around the room also. French windows led to the beautiful beach below, now darkened by the soft night. The tranquil pounding of tiny waves could be heard. The sweet smell of the ocean was there.

The suite was decorated in light California-beach style. It was simple but lovely. A jacuzzi tub built for two was to one side of the suite, two steps up off of the bedroom. In the middle of the suite was a king sized bed in fine bamboo.

Sara took in all of this and smiled. _"It's lovely."_

Grissom grinned. _"Yeah – it is."_

Sara walked silently to the French windows and stopped to listen to the waves. She looked out of the windows to see if anything was visible. Her hands were to her sides and her bare, long beautiful back visible to Grissom's eyes as they followed her every movement.

He sighed softly to himself and walked slowly over to where she stood. He stood beside her looking out in the same direction as she did. One of his hands gently touched the small of her back, the tips of his fingers slowly in small circles on her bare skin there. Sara felt a tremor run down her spine.

Sara looked to the side of her. She looked up at the man standing beside her – at his profile as he stared out into the night. He slowly brought his gaze to her. He searched her eyes, then looked at her lips as they curled up into a sweet grin. He felt himself become drawn closer to her and she turned her body slightly to face him entirely.

His hands then reached up to the sides of her face. He caressed the skin of her soft cheeks down to her jawbone. Her eyes never left his. She was motionless. He raised his hands again to place his fingers through the hair on either side of her face. It was so soft to his touch.

Sara closed her eyes a moment before opening them again. She spoke softly.

"I'm – gonna get outta this …" She smiled at him again as she watched Grissom's expression change from one of affection to sweet curiosity. "O.K?"

A smiling Grissom tilted his head. A new light was in his eyes as he silently nodded, then watched Sara turn to leave him for the bathroom.

As she closed the door, he exhaled soundly and smiled to himself. He felt like an adolescent about to encounter his "first time" – even though it was no such thing for him and Sara. Yet, it felt different tonight. He wanted things to be special, and he knew she did too.

Grissom stood staring out the window again at nothing in particular, listening to the gentle waves cresting against the shore. He changed into a cobalt blue robe and the same color of pajama bottoms. It felt the most comfortable to him. He thought of something and retreated to the desk. Reaching for his eyeglass case and retrieving his reading glasses swiftly, he then went to a closet and retrieved a large, flat leather zippered case with a handle. He had slipped the case into the room earlier in the day, without Sara's knowledge, before leaving the card entry key to the room from the front desk once more for safekeeping. He had checked them into the hotel even before the ceremony.

He hoped this wedding gift would please her. A painting he had commissioned to be done of her from a photo was inside the case. The image was what he liked to consider the way he almost always saw her. It captured the beauty and light within in the best way a painting could, though he knew it could never do so completely.

He quickly placed the case to the side of the writing desk, then reached into the desk drawer for several sheets of paper, which bore his writing. Glancing hurriedly at it he folded the sheets and placed them in an envelope which he also retrieved from the desk. He quickly wrote on the envelope and placed the sheets inside. He placed the envelope back into the desk drawer. He sighed and removed his glasses and put them away again.

He straightened himself and walked back to the French windows, just as Sara emerged from the large bathroom.

She silently stood just in front of the doorway. In a satiny-white, knee-length robe which was partially opened at her bodice but fastened at the waist by the robe's sache, the opening revealed just a delicate lace bodice of a matching negligee beneath it. The robe itself clung amply to her body, generously revealing her curves, rather than obscuring them. Her chocolate brown hair was brushed to a smooth sheen and her lips coated with a subtle, tinted sheen. She took a deep breath, and then softly spoke out.

"Hi, there."

Grissom did not turn away from the window as he smiled a little to himself. He bowed his head a little. His next playful remark was touched with a sweet overtone of anticipation.

"I don't even have to turn around…. _Sara – Grissom, I presume_?"

Sara smiled her "Sara" smile at the sweet memory he summoned to her mind.

"That's me," she countered. Grissom turned around and his breath caught in his throat at the vision before him. His lips parted. His eyes roamed the length of her body, from her face to her toes, before slowly roaming upward again.

"_Wow. Y-you are...really.. um..…stunning…"_

Sara was still smiling. "Thank you."

She walked to Grissom and stopped when her face was just a few inches from his. She simply looked into his eyes. She did not move.

A moment went by. Staring into her chocolate eyes, smelling her vanilla scent, Grissom was very tempted to simply take her into his arms and toss himself on top of her onto the bed just a few inches away.

She did not make it any easier now. Her arms slowly encircled his neck. Her sweet expression was unchanged.

"_Where were we, Dr. Grissom?"_ she softly inquired.

And he was undone. His heart in his chest began to pound incessantly and the physical swirling torrents of desire aching in an all too familiar place began to scream at him.

His right hand reached up to gently wrap his fingers into her long hair and his left arm encircled her waist snugly. Her body was now flush against his – and she smiled more broadly. A muscle in his jaw twitched slightly.

In a deep, husky whisper he answered her. _"__Here__, my dear Mrs. Grissom.."_

His lips enveloped hers gently, though with a rapt urgency that he could no longer control. Her mouth was soon entirely controlled by his. His passion began to pour out of him. She responded with the same fervor, entangling her fingers into the soft grey curls of his neck. She was lost in him immediately.

Softly, she moaned into his mouth and fueled him further. His kisses extended to her cheek and down to the nape of her neck. Slowly he stopped the assault of his lips and held her in a desperate embrace against him. He was so helpless to resist her. He knew it. She kissed his ear. He turned to her with a sweet look of desperation on his face.

He whispered into his bride's ear. "_Lie down with me, wife?"_

She giggled softly into his ear. _"Do you __need__ to ask, husband?"_

He growled playfully and low in response. He led her to sit on the bed. Once there, Sara fingered the sache of her robe and opened it. She slowly let it slip away from her shoulders, revealing a lovely satin negligee which reached only to her mid thigh. She looked down at the fallen robe shyly at first. Then looked up at him again, grinning. Grissom gazed at the lovely, smooth, deliciously thin garment on Sara and sighed deeply. He then gently leaned himself down on top of her, slowly and gently, taking care to lean upon his elbows and to keep his full weight from being placed upon her.

His lips claimed hers again – reverently at first, and growing deeper by the moment.

He looked down at her a moment as she smiled at him, blinking her eyes. He gently caressed her face with the fingers of his hand. Too much and too beautiful to be real.

"_Sara..."_he whispered out loud before his self control left him and his lips began to assault hers once more through no will of his own.

Chapter 7:

Grissom began to kiss Sara's cheeks and the nape of her neck very gently once more and Sara embraced him even more snugly, closing her eyes with sheer pleasure at having the man she always wanted here with her. She smiled broadly at the thought of having him with her for that night -and every one hereafter.

As he stopped to look down at her face once more, she began to open her lips to speak, then stopped.

Grissom pursed his lips. "What?" he whispered.

Her breathing was slightly erratic as she gazed up at him with a sweet smile. "My --- heart seems to be racing. Feels like it will practically jump out of my chest.

Grissom looked a little more curious. Sweetly he asked. "Are you all right?" He gently placed a finger on the pulsepoint at the carotid artery at her neck.

Sara smiled mischieviously at him with wide eyes, still breathless. She whispered, "Well - it's probably... nothing that having your bare skin on mine won't cure..?

Grissom's eyes closed in delight. He smiled broadly at the clever way she had just told him she wanted him - badly and immediately. At that point, he wanted so much to ask her something that he did think often enough about. He shook his head wistfully at her. He sighed

"Ohh, honey... whatever are you doing with a stuffy guy like me?" His tone was so tender that Sara had to stare at him as he said it.

She thought a moment about a response. Then reached up to run her fingers gently through his rich gray wavy hair.

"Because you warm me. Everything you do... just makes me warm, everywhere. You calm my mind.. when no one else can. You make me smile even when I've been in the dumps. I just feel safe, free and loved with you."

She paused and smiled to watch his expression change from curiosity to gratitude and love.

"..Plus, you keep me body feeling wonderfully "warm" too - you know!" He chuckled at this. She smiled broadly. He shook his head again.

Sara whispered. "Soo... can I have that skin on me now?" Grissom lifted himself up to loosen the robe he wore and removed it from his broad shoulders. Releasing himself from it completely, he discarded it onto the floor.

Sara lifted herself and lifted her negligee from her body, over her head. Grissom smiled at the sight of Sara's completely nude flesh. He hastily proceeded to remove his pajama bottoms and gently resumed his position above her. She felt the warm, musk filled heat from his body come to hers and she purred. She began to feel him between her thighs as well. Her heartbeat quickened again and she moaned softly.

Grissom closed his eyes as he began to rub his body over hers - feeling the warmth and seeing the wanting in her rise as her lips parted and her erratic breathing grew deeper. He loved to watch her - it brought him joy.

Feeling the throbbing within him grow he closed his eyes. He gently began to massage her hips and buttocks, grinding against her. He began to moan softly and began to feel as if he could stay outside of her no longer.

Raw with emotion, he whispered, "Honey... can I .. please ?" Sara answered breathlessly. "Please, Gil ... I really need you.."

He then carefully entered her body and they both gasped with pleasure. Soon he began a languid rhythm with her. The heat rose quickly within them from that point. Grissom wrapped his arms snugly around Sara's body, pushing within her, upward, upward, upward again. Sara's moans were urgent now. Her fingertips dug into his shoulders as she clung to him for dear life, losing herself in a torrent of desire. The sensations within her were exquisite and she knew she would soon be thrown over the edge.

_"Ohh, babe -- I'm ..." _

Grissom felt himself not able to hang on at the sound of her sweet desperate voice in his ears. He gasped for breath. He growled her name. He dug his lips into the base of her neck - hoping it would take her over the edge, so he could go there with her and let go.

It worked only too well. Sara cried out softly, again and again, to the rhythm of his thrusts which mercilessly racked her body with pleasure. He growled more loudly this time as he greedily held and rode Sara's sinewy body. His lips locked upon hers, stiffling him only slightly.

Soon, his shivering body collapsed partly onto hers. His head rested on her stomach as he fought to catch his breath. Sara caressed his back and shoulders to comfort him, kissing the top of his head to bring him to earth.

Their breathing quieted after a while. Then, in a soft, drowsy whisper, Sara could hear him say.

_"You bring __me__ joy. You make me warm too_." Then he slept. Sara smiled as she drifted off to sleep as well.

Chapter 8:

Sara's face in the painting was luminous. Her chocolate eyes were bright with some kind of revelation, filled with a realization she had just come to. Her lips were parted slightly, as if she had made a great discovery. Her skin was a soft faded peaches and cream shade. Her brown, wavy loose hair seemed to be blown slightly by a passing wind. It was a moment in time in Sara's life, captured by Grissom's camera as he first saw it, and lovingly set into a beautiful oil painting. It was the moment he realized he would need to stop hiding what they had together from the world very soon, because it would inevitably be revealed simply by the way he looked at her.

Sara's eyes were wide with wonder as she looked at the painting. She smiled from ear to ear with delight. Grissom stood behind her, admiring the painting and admiring the way Sara loved it.

Softly he asked, "Like it?"

Sara sighed. "Oh, Gil... where did you take the photo for this?"

"It was during the field investigation we did of that bus crash a while back - do you remember?"

Sara nodded. "Oh, yeah - I do."

Grissom continued. "It was around the time you started to realize the underlying reasons why the bus lost control and swerved off of the road. I saw you from across the way - you got that "oh, man - I see it, I know!" look on your face. It's one of the most beautiful looks you get. When you discover something and ---- a light goes on up there! It just blots out everything else for me when I see that look."

Sara gazed at Grissom lovingly.

"So - I grabbed one of the lab cameras and took the shot. I got that picture to the painter I hired. That's it, really."

Chapter 9:

_These words are mine. I felt I should write them, since now I need to be able to say anything to you, without another writer's words in the way._

_I never was good at this, but this is for you. It's time I said to you what I have always felt inside. I know you know my feelings already. You always have, without my having to say much. How well you understand me! It's why I love you. _

_In my thoughts, you have always been. Since the day you walked into my life in San Francisco, you've been an inextricable part of me. When you came to Vegas, you took more of a hold on me,and I have never been able to break free. I did try to be free of you, but to no avail. I have never loved or wanted, ever in the same way since, the way I love and want you. Your eyes, smile, eager mind and tenacity have always captured my heart. The way you understand my mind and my ways, soothes me. Yet, you drive me to do more, and to be a better man. I know there is no other for me. You are my home, my joy and salvation. All these things, wrapped up in a beautiful body, is what you are to me. Please do not ever take yourself away. For if you did, I would have to look to the end of the world to find you again. I am so happy to have you as my wife and will always love you, Sara._

Sara read these words from the pages Grissom had left in the drawer in the hotel suite's writing desk. Grissom was showering, humming a little. She discovered when she was done that she could not stop smiling like an idiot. She noticed her cheeks had been tracked with a few stray tears. Chuckling a little to herself, she wiped them with her hand.

She smiled as she decided to write a love letter of her own to Grissom. Carefully she folded the papers she had read and put them back into the desk. Removing a new sheet of paper from the folder at the desk and a pen, she wrote something swiftly and then rose up from the desk, smiling.

She slipped the note under the bathroom door. She decided to wait on the balcony.

Chapter 10:

Grissom stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist, then reached for another from a towel rung to begin to dry himself.

He soon heard a soft sound on the ground. He looked down to see a small, folded piece of paper on the floor near the bottom of the bathroom door.

He squinted his eyes, tilted his head and bent down to look at it. He picked it up. Rising to stand upright again, he unfolded the note.

_I read your note. I'm on the balcony. _

Grissom smiled a little. He finished drying himself, hurriedly. He stepped out of the bathroom and walked to where Sara stood on the balcony, wearing one of Grissom's shirts and looking out to the beach and water.

Sara felt Grissom softly approach her from behind. She turned to look at him. He looked at her face intently with a sheepish smirk on his face. He came closer to her and spoke.

"I feel kind of...self-conscious."

Sara asked with her "Sara" smile on her face, "Why? You would definitely beat out Shakespeare any day."

With this, she walked to Grissom, stepped just to his side and took his hand. She began to lead him to walk with her.

"Come with me," she softly said. Grinning a little, Grissom followed her lead to step back inside of the suite. Once inside, Sara closed the french windows. She drew the curtains and turned back to Grissom to with a wistful look. Grissom was motionless, smiling slightly. He was trying to read her face.

Sara approached him once more. In a low voice, she carefully spoke.

"I have a reply to your message. Are you ready?"

Grissom's lips pursed and the edges curled upward. He could see the playfulness in her eyes. "Yes?"

Sara's arms encircled his neck and her lips enveloped his completely. Her eyes closed as she opened her mouth to taste his lips. His mouth accepted her by opening up to her.

Sara inhaled his soap and water clean scent and moaned. She broke her kiss. She whispered to him.

"Lie here with me?"

Grissom smiled broadly and gently nodded. Sara unbuttoned and slowly stripped herself of his shirt, leaving nothing beneath it. They lay together upon the still-unmade bed. She gently fingered the bathtowel around his waist and unfastened it, laying it open. She proceeded to kiss his chest and make a trail of other moist kisses down to his stomach, to his pelvic bone and below. The sensations her lips and mouth gave Grissom made him shudder and lose his breath. His eyes closed, he could barely speak. He writhed under her and his hands began to ball into fists around the bedclothes of the bed as he softly gasped and moaned through the waves of ecstasy he felt.

"Ohhh ... my God...honey...OH, Sara...please..."

Grissom's hands reached down to touch Sara's hair. His fingers gently caressed her silken locks in gratitude to her. He was torn between asking Sara to stop so that he could make love to her or letting her lips and mouth continue their assault on him. God, she was so unbelievable! She was relentless. He didn't know how long he would be able to hold on. He begged her breathlessly to bring herself up. She stopped only for a half-moment to answer softly, _"Don't want to." _

He silently smiled, moaning some "no's" in rapid succession to her and brought himself up to reach her, lifting her up a bit, so that she would stop. He lay her down next to him, brought himself over her and proceeded to touch her and taste her in places she most loved.

When she was ready, he began to make love to her. She wrapped her very long, slender legs around his hips and drew him further into her body. Grissom's breathing came in rapid, sweet moans each time he pushed himself into her. Sara loved the sound of him losing control. She was losing hers. Grissom felt her body tighten around him.

Her low sultry moan when she got there was long and desperate - and louder than usual. Grissom was surprised and even smiled as he held her. He was over the edge shortly thereafter, moaning Sara's name and growling into the nape of her neck. At the end, from his lips escaped an endearment which he never really uttered before, though it was never far from his mind.

"Beautiful-- angel..."

Grissom finally heaved a huge sigh and smiled. "I need to write you much more often..."

Sara giggled in her husky, low voice.


	4. Chapter 4  The Journey Beginning

THE PATH TOGETHER

[Disclaimer: The fictional characters used in this story are those orignally developed and featured in "CSI: Crime Scene Investigation" (CBS). I own no rights to either the characters or to the show.

The sun would be setting in an hour's time. Laguna Beach never looked so beautiful. It was one of the prettiest in California. And the early evening was turning out to be a glorious one, with gentle breezes and the pink streaks beginning to blaze the already light lapis-colored sky. The beach was sweet with the smell of the ocean. The sand was lukewarm and soft to the touch. The water's cresting gentle waves echoing the beauty and serenity of the moments about to unfold.

The silhouettes of seven men stood by the shore. They stood in the direction of the cresting water. Six were donned in black linen, one in off-white. All were bare-footed, except the one in white, who wore boat shoes. The sun's reddish streaks shone on the men's faces from the western side of the horizon. The breezes gently played upon the linen clothes of each man, sending ripplets along the cloths. Most had several buttons unfastened at the top of each shirt. One man's black shirted collar was buttoned fully to his neck. He carried a small ledger in his hands. The others were Al, Brass, Warrick, Nick and Greg. Grissom was the man in white. The scene was silent and peaceful. None of the men spoke for a good long while.

Warrick finally broke the silence.

"Beautiful night."

Al sighed and added as he nodded and leaned into his cane, "Best I've seen on a beach in a long while."

Nick smiled at Warrick, then at Grissom and Brass, who stood nearest each other. Greg grinned and nodded his head in agreement. Grissom's face was serene as his blue eyes stared motionlessly at the ocean. After a few long moments, he answered, "Yes, it is." He smiled.

Suddenly the officiant heard a voice in the distance behind them, he turned and saw a lovely redhead farther away in a lovely peach, flowing dress, hopping a little and waving to get his attention. Catherine was signaling him.

The smiling man gently advised Grissom. "Gil - they're ready." He then moved up the beach closer to Catherine's direction. Catherine hastened back further up the beach toward a small cabana house there.

The men all looked around and awoke from their musings. Warrick , Al and Greg smirked and started slowly up in the same direction as the first man had gone. Nick smiled from ear to ear and gave Grissom's back a light slap. "Readycompadre?"

"Yeah, Nicky." Grissom started to lightly fidget and exhaled heavily

Nick started up the beach after the others. Brass remained by Grissom's side and turned to him. He smiled.

"You ready for this?"

Grissom turned to him and sighed. He smiled nervously at him as Brass chuckled heartily, watching his friend's nerves unravel a bit.

"Uhhh...Yeah!" Grissom's smile crept up on his face. "Yeah, I'm ready." He chuckled at his nervousness.

Brass nodded.

"O.K., then - let's go." The men started up the beach, side by side, to join the others.

CHAPTER 2:

Grissom awoke with a start. His eyes focused on the strange room he was in. He was in his hotel room at The Cordoba. He stared at the window in front of him. The curtains were partially opened. It had to be about 2:00 pm. He exhaled and scratched his head and his bearded face.

_"Man - my nerves are shot!"_ he thought. He knew it was because he couldn't sleep a wink last night. He turned slightly to the empty place beside him. He closed his eyes at his clueless state and shook his head. Sara wouldn't be there - she wasn't supposed to be, was she?

His cell phone suddenly rang. He wearily turned to the nightstand on the other side of the bed nearest to him. He picked up the cell. The neon blue display read _"Brass"_.

He opened it. "Grissom" he answered.

Brass' wise-cracking tone of voice greeted him on the other end of the line.

"Well-well, Dr. Grissom. Think you may wanna wake up this afternoon, or what?" Brass chuckled.

Grissom smiled. "Yeah. Sorry - couldn't sleep a wink last night."

Brass smiled. "Got a case of the jitters, pal?"

Grissom shook his head again. "I can't believe I'm this much on edge, Jim- so dmn nervous - I don't get why."

Brass answered. "Not complicated, Gil. It's understandable ya' know. Anyway, I'm down in the lobby and, of course, I'm the guy charged with the task of telling you to GET YOUR A$$ UP NOW! Otherwise, I know one certain special someone who will have both of our heads on a fr!kin' platter if you're late - capiche?"

"C'mon up, and I'll jump in the shower." Grissom answered. He hung up.

Brass watched a football game in Grissom's room while he showered. Then he turned off the T.V. and stood up, to straighten his black linen shirt and smooth his pants, as he waited for his friend. He went to the bathroom door and banged his fist on it unceremoniously.

"Hay - lover boy!" He loved teasing Grissom. "You outta there soon?"

From inside the bathroom, he heard Grissom retort. "Aw, shut up!"

Brass laughed out loud. Grissom emerged. He wore an off-white crisply pressed linen shirt with an embroidered tan and white patterned strip that extended down the front of each shoulder to the level of his pectoral muscles. Several buttons were left comfortably undone at the top with linen slacks and the same color of boat shoes. His hair and beard trimmed well, he felt somewhat more relaxed.

But not completely. He shot a worried look to Brass. "Am I o.k.?"

Brass faced his friend, looked him up and down then looked at the rear view of him and gave him a quick once-over. "Yea, you clean up nice. You're fine. Oh - and don't forget this.." He held up a small box he brought with him and opened it. It contain a small blossom type of boutinniere.

Grissom reached out to take it and fasten it to his small lapel on his shirt, but Brass didn't hand it over, shaking his head and snickering.

"You're so nervous - you couldn't find your a$$ with both hands right now - c'mere I'll get it on you." Brass pinned the blossom on Grissom as he grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks," he said. "I could barely get showered without slipping on the damn soap!"

Brass assured him for the first time. "You'll be all right - so long as you're sure.."

Grissom looked at him. "About what." Brass looked at him. "Is there any reason why this man may not be joined...?"

Grissom stopped him, "No! No, there isn't. At all. I'm just so nervous -- I want it to be perfect, you know?" Grissom looked at the long length mirror again next to the bathroom.

Brass shrugged. "Then there's nothing to worry about. You know what you're getting, Gil. The best thing that's ever happened to you. Trust me - you'll do fine. Just two little words, you know." He smiled. So did Grissom.

"Yeah," Grissom replied.

"So - let's get outta here, o.k.? Otherwise I'm gonna have to use the siren and start going nuts on people in traffic!"

[TBC

Chapter 3:

The men gathered by the seashore. The sun was lower in the sky, its pink streaks brightening the sky like a meteor against a sapphire colored sky. The water pounded rhythmically to the shore. The gently breezes running through the linen fabrics of the clothing of the men standing near the ocean. Six men silhouetted there. Six in black linen; one in white. The officiant left after speaking softly to Grissom and walked up the beach, away from the shore. Then the man stopped at a designated place, standing with his back to the ocean and waited. Slowly the other men turned, a few at a time, to retreat to where the officiant stood.

A moment passed in silence. And suddenly a red-haired feminine figure, swathed in a peach, flowing halter dress, appeared from between two trees some distance away. She held some simple blossoms as she walked slowly in flat beach shoes. Her movements were slow and relaxed, her hips swaying to and fro, but her shoulders were held back and her head high. Catherine was beautiful. Her eyes were dazzling against her light skin and her creamy peach dress. Her hair was loose and had two or three small petite blooming flowers within it. She looked touched by the sun and wind - as if it made her even more beautiful than she normally was.

As she slowly approached, Warrick's eyes were riveted. He smiled from ear to ear as her dancing eyes caught his and she smiled back almost shyly. She quickly put a hand to her face to brush some hair which had fallen into her eyes momentarily and looked down a little. When she looked back up she noticed Warrick's expression hadn't changed.

She slowly approached the men, who all smiled at Catherine's fetching beauty. She passed Greg, Al, then Warrick, then Nick and was nearest to Brass when she stopped just momentarily in front of Grissom. He tilted his head, grinning.

Catherine winked. "You're gonna like what you see," she whispered almost tauntingly to Grissom, as she slipped past him and the officiant to take her place on the other side of him.

Another moment passed. Then two. Sara shyly emerged from a distance where Catherine had come.

Her dark-haired figure proceeded down the beach, bathed in white. Her loose, wavy hair flowed lightly with the beach breeze. A fresh white orchid was in her hair on the right side of her head. She wore a fine linen halter necked, sleeveless dress. The v-neck flattered her petite bosom, the fabric was of a shirred design, flowing in folds around her breasts. The waist and hip of the dress hugged her slender body. The halter neck reached around the back of her neck; her back was completely bare. Her hips swayed with the folds of her skirt, blowing in the wind. The dress extended down to her ankles, one of which was laced with an anklet made of small shells. Her feet bore simple white beach sandals. Upon her neck was a mother of pearl choker with a small circular, pearl shell in its center. Upon her upper left arm was an arm bracelet made of brushed silver which was of a braided, rope-tribal style of design. She held pale orchids in her hands.

Her facial expression was serene, her lips grinning and her eyes remained focused on one man before her. Her pace continued to be slow and unrushed. Her face was luminous, glowing with the touch of the sun. Her eyes were bright and her lips bore a pale colored sheen. She was radiant. The men smiled from ear to ear watching Sara's approach.

Grissom's eyes remained frozen on this exquisite figure of a woman, who walked in his direction with such honest purpose and design. He gazed at every inch of her as she came nearer, from her hair, to her face, to her neck, to her arms. He gazed at the flowers she held, the way the breeze moved her dress and back to her eyes and lips. His lips parted and he was hypnotized. He could not imagine a sight at that moment which was more stunning in his eyes.

She suddenly stood directly before him, the serene look on her face remaining there. Her eyes locked on his.

Finally after a moment, a soft deep whisper escaped her lips.

_"Hi."_ She smiled up at Grissom. He smiled broadly at her, his eyes danced.

And her serene grin grew into a full "Sara" smile.

TBC

Chapter 4:

_A voice behind them spoke. Words as tranquil in tone as the serene setting around everyone who heard them were spoken about paths taken by humans in the course of a lifetime. _

_Sara's name and Grissom's name were paired with the concept of paths of two people who had crossed, parted, then crossed again over the years. Through fate, through tragedy and necessity and also with joy, anger and tears. A tale was told about two people whose minds were matched for each other, whose shared passion for truth and knowledge was unsurpassed. Words were spoken about the revelation that comes to people who love one another that life is not meant to be lived, choices are not to be made or paths to be walked, entirely alone. Many paths are walked alone, but not after the mating of one's soul with another is complete. Thereafter, the only path to be taken until life is finished, is a path taken together with one's soulmate - one meant to be walked for each day of their lives together._

The exchange of rings was complete.

_Will you take this woman, as your lawfully wedded wife? Will you honor, love, cherish, and protect her? Will you forsake all others and keep yourself only for her? Will you walk with her through all of the paths of life together, all of the days of your life?_

Grissom's eyes were lost in Sara's chocolate wide pools. He could smell her vanilla scent. He could see her chocolate soulful pools begin to fill with tears. He had no idea how he could even find his voice.. but he did.

With a low, soft voice and a smile, he answered:

_"I will."_

The speaker then turned to Sara. Calling her by her given name of Sara Elizabeth, he asked:

_Will you take this man, as your lawfully wedded husband?..._

The vows were the same - yet Sara's heart felt like it had subtly skipped a beat when she heard the words..._"Husband...honor, love...keep yourself only for him...all the days of your life"._

She smiled her smile one a moment. Then closed her lips and pursed them at Grissom. In a low, calm sweetened voice, she uttered.

_"I will."_

Grissom tilted his head and grinned at her. The speaker then began to pronounce the marriage as completed, but neither he nor she could hear much. Something about ..._"power invested in him...State of California...yada, yada..."._

Grissom hadn't even waited for him to finish the remainder. He didn't even hear anything about anyone kissing anyone. Long before that, he pulled gently on Sara's hands which he held in his, slipped his arms around her back and reached down to envelope her mouth with his own, like a thief stealing a rare jewel. Sara was taken by surprise, which didn't last long, since she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, savoring the stolen moment she had dreamed of.

The wedding party broke into snickers, then chuckles. They cheered for them and applauded them with a few wolf whistles mixed in. The officiant was good humored enough to laugh right along and smile at the joy in the couple's faces. For all intents and purposes - the deed was done completely and officially.

Catherine's eyes were full of tears and some had gone down her cheeks as she laughed with glee. Warrick walked to her and hugged her. He kissed her square on the lips, which she thoroughly enjoyed. She looked up at him. Warrick looked down at her. "You o.k., mama?" "I'm great!" she answered.

There were hugs, kisses, hearty hand shakes all around. Arms interlaced with each other as they all walked off of the beach, like a pack of college kids on a field trip. There was love - and much merriment ahead of all of them.

TBC

Chapter 5:

Everyone arrived like an entourage surrounding the newlywed couple at the small, intimate restaurant where Grissom had taken Sara so many years before in California, and shared very fond memories in. The decor was an island-style of motif, with round wicker chairs and tables, vibrant colored orchids everywhere. There was even a hammock in bar area. The place was just off of the beach where the ceremony had just taken place. The place was reserved only for the wedding crew - intimate, relaxed and breathtaking.

Grissom and Sara's dance seemed to be quite eagerly awaited by everyone. Since the ceremony, they seemed never to leave each other's side, even momentarily. The laughter was free-flowing. The chemistry, teasing, loving words between both of them was palpable and surprised even those who knew them best.

Greg took photos, since he was the most technically talented at that sort of thing. The shots he captured were a collage of playfuness, love, flirtatiousness, comic hijinks and insanity.

The first dance was put off by the bride and groom until it could no longer be done, by reason of the loud, raucous tauntings of the crew. Finally they looked at one another, and both lazily got out of the very comfortable hammock near the bar.

Everyone adjourned to the dining room and dance floor. Grissom's hand led Sara to the dance floor. Once there he held her, hugged her a little and kissed her forehead. They danced to an old ballad from the 80s. "After All" - a duet by Peter Cetera and Cher, was a song about old love which reached beyond the years, despite separate journeys taken and missteps made, before realization that true love cannot be denied.

It was perfect - though simple. There were no eyes that were not on Grissom and Sara. They watched as they whispered in each other's ears like two teenagers and held each other, smiling and snickering as if enjoying a guilty secret together. Sara's smile at one time was mischievious, as she suddenly shot up to reach Grissom's lips with hers and passionately kiss him. He smiled through the kiss, his eyebrows shooting up with delighted surprise. Amidst the whooping and howling of those present to see it, he hugged her more closely to return her passionate kiss with one of his own.

After this, a raucous blend of dancing and festivities ranging from fast, furious and hliarious to slow, romantic and seductive ensued. It was the hottest party around by all accounts.

Everyone enjoyed a dance with Sara. Nicky swept around with her to another old ballad classic named "All For One", about friendship and loyalty to love. She hugged Nicky and got misty, as it hit home for her that this was the one person who she knew long enough to consider her brother as well as her friend. Nicky felt a little emotional, but tried to stay stoic until the song's end. He fiercely kissed her check, blinked away the moistness in his eyes and whispered: _"Be happy, baby sis'. I love you to pieces!"_ Sara's tears fell as she kissed his cheek and smiled, _"I love you too, Nicky."_

One of the last amusing highlights of the evening came each one of the nightshift crew stood to give a kind of "speech" to the happy, breathless couple, of which they all took part in delivering a piece.

Each monologue delivered by each member of the nightshift crew present, painted his or her own view of Sara's and Grissom's relationship and the musings and wonderings over the years as to its status. They also delved into how revered and loved they both were to all of them, with one caveat. Each of the speeches ended with the same humorous words:

"A CSI. Yes, that am I. Don't break a heart, not even in part. For if you do, and this is true - I'll do you in, and I can hide you."

Before the last speech, Grissom smiled and complained that it seemed only he was the main target of his beloved crew.

"Is there a reason why everyone seems to wanna kill me today? Seems Sara's got most of the love in this room, I dunno." Everyone laughed. Grissom looked at Sara in a mock pout. She lovingly kissed his lips.

Finally Brass' speech was last. Short and to the point, he announced his undying affection and love for the couple, what a lucky b$tard Grissom was and despite their long and tireless friendship, he admonished to Grissom that he had better be good to his new bride... the resounding laughter was deafening.

"Gil - I'm always there - through thick and thin. But if you blow this - What sit you're in! "

--------------------------

Finally, everyone kissed and hugged each other fiercely as they said their goodbyes and bid the couple a lovely honeymoon.

Catherine hugged Sara fiercely and with great love. She sniffled a little. _"Take __real__ care of each other, o.k.?" _

Sara nodded, "Will do!"

Catherine still hugged her and paused with afterthoughts.

_"Don't take any of his crap, either - you know?"_

Sara laughed, "Uh-uh!" she answered.

Catherine stopped hugging Sara and looked at her, still holding her shoulders.

_"Be gentle with his heart too - remember, he's an old man."_ Both women giggled at her comment.

Sara finally sighed and smiled at Catherine. "Thank you so much, Cat. You've done so much."

Catherine smiled as she started to go. "I'm always around, honey. Just call." Upon Warrick's arm she walked out.

Grissom and Sara finally left in the rented chauffeured car they hired for the this night and the next morning, when they planned to leave on their honeymoon.

They were alone - and blissfully happy they finally were. They had much left to share this evening.

Chapter 6:

Grissom slid the cardkey into the lock entry portal of the door to the hotel suite. He opened the door as he and Sara both peered inside in curiosity. From where they stood, the suite appeared quite spacious.

As Sara was about to step inside, she stopped almost involuntarily. Grissom looked to her face as she looked back at him.

Their gazes then slowly moved together to the floor at their feet. The threshold of the doorway was just before them. Sara smiled at the incredulity of her involuntary reflex in not entering the doorway, just like she would any other. But the invisible boundary was there –and already noted by Grissom's expression. She smiled at him sheepishly.

He looked at her and chuckled a little; his eyes continued to gaze into her for a split moment before as warm smile slid upon his face. He shrugged casually as if it made no real difference. His voice was of gentle understanding.

"_Shall I…?"_

Sara smiled at him- her eyes warm with an unspoken gratitude.

"_Sure,"_ was her response in kind.

Grissom's left arm slid around the middle of Sara's back. With his right arm, he reached to the back of her legs. He bent down to lift her up with no great effort. Sara's arms slid around his neck.

They looked at each other momentarily and chuckled again at their adherence to an old fashioned tradition, as Grissom began to carefully walk with her beyond the threshold of the doorway and several feet into the room. He then stopped to gently put her feet upon the ground once more, and sighed.

Sara was still smiling from ear to ear as she looked up at him. _"Have – you still been working out?"_ She sounded mildly impressed.

Grissom smirked playfully. _"You're light as a feather," _was his tender reply. He then turned away from her momentarily to look around the room, as Sara's gaze remained on him a moment. She relished his compliment, despite the fact that she normally wouldn't make much of things like that.

Sara looked around the room also. French windows led to the beautiful beach below, now darkened by the soft night. The tranquil pounding of tiny waves could be heard. The sweet smell of the ocean was there.

The suite was decorated in light California-beach style. It was simple but lovely. A jacuzzi tub built for two was to one side of the suite, two steps up off of the bedroom. In the middle of the suite was a king sized bed in fine bamboo.

Sara took in all of this and smiled. _"It's lovely."_

Grissom grinned. _"Yeah – it is."_

Sara walked silently to the French windows and stopped to listen to the waves. She looked out of the windows to see if anything was visible. Her hands were to her sides and her bare, long beautiful back visible to Grissom's eyes as they followed her every movement.

He sighed softly to himself and walked slowly over to where she stood. He stood beside her looking out in the same direction as she did. One of his hands gently touched the small of her back, the tips of his fingers slowly in small circles on her bare skin there. Sara felt a tremor run down her spine.

Sara looked to the side of her. She looked up at the man standing beside her – at his profile as he stared out into the night. He slowly brought his gaze to her. He searched her eyes, then looked at her lips as they curled up into a sweet grin. He felt himself become drawn closer to her and she turned her body slightly to face him entirely.

His hands then reached up to the sides of her face. He caressed the skin of her soft cheeks down to her jawbone. Her eyes never left his. She was motionless. He raised his hands again to place his fingers through the hair on either side of her face. It was so soft to his touch.

Sara closed her eyes a moment before opening them again. She spoke softly.

"I'm – gonna get outta this …" She smiled at him again as she watched Grissom's expression change from one of affection to sweet curiosity. "O.K?"

A smiling Grissom tilted his head. A new light was in his eyes as he silently nodded, then watched Sara turn to leave him for the bathroom.

As she closed the door, he exhaled soundly and smiled to himself. He felt like an adolescent about to encounter his "first time" – even though it was no such thing for him and Sara. Yet, it felt different tonight. He wanted things to be special, and he knew she did too.

Grissom stood staring out the window again at nothing in particular, listening to the gentle waves cresting against the shore. He changed into a cobalt blue robe and the same color of pajama bottoms. It felt the most comfortable to him. He thought of something and retreated to the desk. Reaching for his eyeglass case and retrieving his reading glasses swiftly, he then went to a closet and retrieved a large, flat leather zippered case with a handle. He had slipped the case into the room earlier in the day, without Sara's knowledge, before leaving the card entry key to the room from the front desk once more for safekeeping. He had checked them into the hotel even before the ceremony.

He hoped this wedding gift would please her. A painting he had commissioned to be done of her from a photo was inside the case. The image was what he liked to consider the way he almost always saw her. It captured the beauty and light within in the best way a painting could, though he knew it could never do so completely.

He quickly placed the case to the side of the writing desk, then reached into the desk drawer for several sheets of paper, which bore his writing. Glancing hurriedly at it he folded the sheets and placed them in an envelope which he also retrieved from the desk. He quickly wrote on the envelope and placed the sheets inside. He placed the envelope back into the desk drawer. He sighed and removed his glasses and put them away again.

He straightened himself and walked back to the French windows, just as Sara emerged from the large bathroom.

She silently stood just in front of the doorway. In a satiny-white, knee-length robe which was partially opened at her bodice but fastened at the waist by the robe's sache, the opening revealed just a delicate lace bodice of a matching negligee beneath it. The robe itself clung amply to her body, generously revealing her curves, rather than obscuring them. Her chocolate brown hair was brushed to a smooth sheen and her lips coated with a subtle, tinted sheen. She took a deep breath, and then softly spoke out.

"Hi, there."

Grissom did not turn away from the window as he smiled a little to himself. He bowed his head a little. His next playful remark was touched with a sweet overtone of anticipation.

"I don't even have to turn around…. _Sara – Grissom, I presume_?"

Sara smiled her "Sara" smile at the sweet memory he summoned to her mind.

"That's me," she countered. Grissom turned around and his breath caught in his throat at the vision before him. His lips parted. His eyes roamed the length of her body, from her face to her toes, before slowly roaming upward again.

"_Wow. Y-you are...really.. um..…stunning…"_

Sara was still smiling. "Thank you."

She walked to Grissom and stopped when her face was just a few inches from his. She simply looked into his eyes. She did not move.

A moment went by. Staring into her chocolate eyes, smelling her vanilla scent, Grissom was very tempted to simply take her into his arms and toss himself on top of her onto the bed just a few inches away.

She did not make it any easier now. Her arms slowly encircled his neck. Her sweet expression was unchanged.

"_Where were we, Dr. Grissom?"_ she softly inquired.

And he was undone. His heart in his chest began to pound incessantly and the physical swirling torrents of desire aching in an all too familiar place began to scream at him.

His right hand reached up to gently wrap his fingers into her long hair and his left arm encircled her waist snugly. Her body was now flush against his – and she smiled more broadly. A muscle in his jaw twitched slightly.

In a deep, husky whisper he answered her. _"__Here__, my dear Mrs. Grissom.."_

His lips enveloped hers gently, though with a rapt urgency that he could no longer control. Her mouth was soon entirely controlled by his. His passion began to pour out of him. She responded with the same fervor, entangling her fingers into the soft grey curls of his neck. She was lost in him immediately.

Softly, she moaned into his mouth and fueled him further. His kisses extended to her cheek and down to the nape of her neck. Slowly he stopped the assault of his lips and held her in a desperate embrace against him. He was so helpless to resist her. He knew it. She kissed his ear. He turned to her with a sweet look of desperation on his face.

He whispered into his bride's ear. "_Lie down with me, wife?"_

She giggled softly into his ear. _"Do you __need__ to ask, husband?"_

He growled playfully and low in response. He led her to sit on the bed. Once there, Sara fingered the sache of her robe and opened it. She slowly let it slip away from her shoulders, revealing a lovely satin negligee which reached only to her mid thigh. She looked down at the fallen robe shyly at first. Then looked up at him again, grinning. Grissom gazed at the lovely, smooth, deliciously thin garment on Sara and sighed deeply. He then gently leaned himself down on top of her, slowly and gently, taking care to lean upon his elbows and to keep his full weight from being placed upon her.

His lips claimed hers again – reverently at first, and growing deeper by the moment.

He looked down at her a moment as she smiled at him, blinking her eyes. He gently caressed her face with the fingers of his hand. Too much and too beautiful to be real.

"_Sara..."_he whispered out loud before his self control left him and his lips began to assault hers once more through no will of his own.

Chapter 7:

Grissom began to kiss Sara's cheeks and the nape of her neck very gently once more and Sara embraced him even more snugly, closing her eyes with sheer pleasure at having the man she always wanted here with her. She smiled broadly at the thought of having him with her for that night -and every one hereafter.

As he stopped to look down at her face once more, she began to open her lips to speak, then stopped.

Grissom pursed his lips. "What?" he whispered.

Her breathing was slightly erratic as she gazed up at him with a sweet smile. "My --- heart seems to be racing. Feels like it will practically jump out of my chest.

Grissom looked a little more curious. Sweetly he asked. "Are you all right?" He gently placed a finger on the pulsepoint at the carotid artery at her neck.

Sara smiled mischieviously at him with wide eyes, still breathless. She whispered, "Well - it's probably... nothing that having your bare skin on mine won't cure..?

Grissom's eyes closed in delight. He smiled broadly at the clever way she had just told him she wanted him - badly and immediately. At that point, he wanted so much to ask her something that he did think often enough about. He shook his head wistfully at her. He sighed

"Ohh, honey... whatever are you doing with a stuffy guy like me?" His tone was so tender that Sara had to stare at him as he said it.

She thought a moment about a response. Then reached up to run her fingers gently through his rich gray wavy hair.

"Because you warm me. Everything you do... just makes me warm, everywhere. You calm my mind.. when no one else can. You make me smile even when I've been in the dumps. I just feel safe, free and loved with you."

She paused and smiled to watch his expression change from curiosity to gratitude and love.

"..Plus, you keep me body feeling wonderfully "warm" too - you know!" He chuckled at this. She smiled broadly. He shook his head again.

Sara whispered. "Soo... can I have that skin on me now?" Grissom lifted himself up to loosen the robe he wore and removed it from his broad shoulders. Releasing himself from it completely, he discarded it onto the floor.

Sara lifted herself and lifted her negligee from her body, over her head. Grissom smiled at the sight of Sara's completely nude flesh. He hastily proceeded to remove his pajama bottoms and gently resumed his position above her. She felt the warm, musk filled heat from his body come to hers and she purred. She began to feel him between her thighs as well. Her heartbeat quickened again and she moaned softly.

Grissom closed his eyes as he began to rub his body over hers - feeling the warmth and seeing the wanting in her rise as her lips parted and her erratic breathing grew deeper. He loved to watch her - it brought him joy.

Feeling the throbbing within him grow he closed his eyes. He gently began to massage her hips and buttocks, grinding against her. He began to moan softly and began to feel as if he could stay outside of her no longer.

Raw with emotion, he whispered, "Honey... can I .. please ?" Sara answered breathlessly. "Please, Gil ... I really need you.."

He then carefully entered her body and they both gasped with pleasure. Soon he began a languid rhythm with her. The heat rose quickly within them from that point. Grissom wrapped his arms snugly around Sara's body, pushing within her, upward, upward, upward again. Sara's moans were urgent now. Her fingertips dug into his shoulders as she clung to him for dear life, losing herself in a torrent of desire. The sensations within her were exquisite and she knew she would soon be thrown over the edge.

_"Ohh, babe -- I'm ..." _

Grissom felt himself not able to hang on at the sound of her sweet desperate voice in his ears. He gasped for breath. He growled her name. He dug his lips into the base of her neck - hoping it would take her over the edge, so he could go there with her and let go.

It worked only too well. Sara cried out softly, again and again, to the rhythm of his thrusts which mercilessly racked her body with pleasure. He growled more loudly this time as he greedily held and rode Sara's sinewy body. His lips locked upon hers, stiffling him only slightly.

Soon, his shivering body collapsed partly onto hers. His head rested on her stomach as he fought to catch his breath. Sara caressed his back and shoulders to comfort him, kissing the top of his head to bring him to earth.

Their breathing quieted after a while. Then, in a soft, drowsy whisper, Sara could hear him say.

_"You bring __me__ joy. You make me warm too_." Then he slept. Sara smiled as she drifted off to sleep as well.

Chapter 8:

Sara's face in the painting was luminous. Her chocolate eyes were bright with some kind of revelation, filled with a realization she had just come to. Her lips were parted slightly, as if she had made a great discovery. Her skin was a soft faded peaches and cream shade. Her brown, wavy loose hair seemed to be blown slightly by a passing wind. It was a moment in time in Sara's life, captured by Grissom's camera as he first saw it, and lovingly set into a beautiful oil painting. It was the moment he realized he would need to stop hiding what they had together from the world very soon, because it would inevitably be revealed simply by the way he looked at her.

Sara's eyes were wide with wonder as she looked at the painting. She smiled from ear to ear with delight. Grissom stood behind her, admiring the painting and admiring the way Sara loved it.

Softly he asked, "Like it?"

Sara sighed. "Oh, Gil... where did you take the photo for this?"

"It was during the field investigation we did of that bus crash a while back - do you remember?"

Sara nodded. "Oh, yeah - I do."

Grissom continued. "It was around the time you started to realize the underlying reasons why the bus lost control and swerved off of the road. I saw you from across the way - you got that "oh, man - I see it, I know!" look on your face. It's one of the most beautiful looks you get. When you discover something and ---- a light goes on up there! It just blots out everything else for me when I see that look."

Sara gazed at Grissom lovingly.

"So - I grabbed one of the lab cameras and took the shot. I got that picture to the painter I hired. That's it, really."

Chapter 9:

_These words are mine. I felt I should write them, since now I need to be able to say anything to you, without another writer's words in the way._

_I never was good at this, but this is for you. It's time I said to you what I have always felt inside. I know you know my feelings already. You always have, without my having to say much. How well you understand me! It's why I love you. _

_In my thoughts, you have always been. Since the day you walked into my life in San Francisco, you've been an inextricable part of me. When you came to Vegas, you took more of a hold on me,and I have never been able to break free. I did try to be free of you, but to no avail. I have never loved or wanted, ever in the same way since, the way I love and want you. Your eyes, smile, eager mind and tenacity have always captured my heart. The way you understand my mind and my ways, soothes me. Yet, you drive me to do more, and to be a better man. I know there is no other for me. You are my home, my joy and salvation. All these things, wrapped up in a beautiful body, is what you are to me. Please do not ever take yourself away. For if you did, I would have to look to the end of the world to find you again. I am so happy to have you as my wife and will always love you, Sara._

Sara read these words from the pages Grissom had left in the drawer in the hotel suite's writing desk. Grissom was showering, humming a little. She discovered when she was done that she could not stop smiling like an idiot. She noticed her cheeks had been tracked with a few stray tears. Chuckling a little to herself, she wiped them with her hand.

She smiled as she decided to write a love letter of her own to Grissom. Carefully she folded the papers she had read and put them back into the desk. Removing a new sheet of paper from the folder at the desk and a pen, she wrote something swiftly and then rose up from the desk, smiling.

She slipped the note under the bathroom door. She decided to wait on the balcony.

Chapter 10:

Grissom stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist, then reached for another from a towel rung to begin to dry himself.

He soon heard a soft sound on the ground. He looked down to see a small, folded piece of paper on the floor near the bottom of the bathroom door.

He squinted his eyes, tilted his head and bent down to look at it. He picked it up. Rising to stand upright again, he unfolded the note.

_I read your note. I'm on the balcony. _

Grissom smiled a little. He finished drying himself, hurriedly. He stepped out of the bathroom and walked to where Sara stood on the balcony, wearing one of Grissom's shirts and looking out to the beach and water.

Sara felt Grissom softly approach her from behind. She turned to look at him. He looked at her face intently with a sheepish smirk on his face. He came closer to her and spoke.

"I feel kind of...self-conscious."

Sara asked with her "Sara" smile on her face, "Why? You would definitely beat out Shakespeare any day."

With this, she walked to Grissom, stepped just to his side and took his hand. She began to lead him to walk with her.

"Come with me," she softly said. Grinning a little, Grissom followed her lead to step back inside of the suite. Once inside, Sara closed the french windows. She drew the curtains and turned back to Grissom to with a wistful look. Grissom was motionless, smiling slightly. He was trying to read her face.

Sara approached him once more. In a low voice, she carefully spoke.

"I have a reply to your message. Are you ready?"

Grissom's lips pursed and the edges curled upward. He could see the playfulness in her eyes. "Yes?"

Sara's arms encircled his neck and her lips enveloped his completely. Her eyes closed as she opened her mouth to taste his lips. His mouth accepted her by opening up to her.

Sara inhaled his soap and water clean scent and moaned. She broke her kiss. She whispered to him.

"Lie here with me?"

Grissom smiled broadly and gently nodded. Sara unbuttoned and slowly stripped herself of his shirt, leaving nothing beneath it. They lay together upon the still-unmade bed. She gently fingered the bathtowel around his waist and unfastened it, laying it open. She proceeded to kiss his chest and make a trail of other moist kisses down to his stomach, to his pelvic bone and below. The sensations her lips and mouth gave Grissom made him shudder and lose his breath. His eyes closed, he could barely speak. He writhed under her and his hands began to ball into fists around the bedclothes of the bed as he softly gasped and moaned through the waves of ecstasy he felt.

"Ohhh ... my God...honey...OH, Sara...please..."

Grissom's hands reached down to touch Sara's hair. His fingers gently caressed her silken locks in gratitude to her. He was torn between asking Sara to stop so that he could make love to her or letting her lips and mouth continue their assault on him. God, she was so unbelievable! She was relentless. He didn't know how long he would be able to hold on. He begged her breathlessly to bring herself up. She stopped only for a half-moment to answer softly, _"Don't want to." _

He silently smiled, moaning some "no's" in rapid succession to her and brought himself up to reach her, lifting her up a bit, so that she would stop. He lay her down next to him, brought himself over her and proceeded to touch her and taste her in places she most loved.

When she was ready, he began to make love to her. She wrapped her very long, slender legs around his hips and drew him further into her body. Grissom's breathing came in rapid, sweet moans each time he pushed himself into her. Sara loved the sound of him losing control. She was losing hers. Grissom felt her body tighten around him.

Her low sultry moan when she got there was long and desperate - and louder than usual. Grissom was surprised and even smiled as he held her. He was over the edge shortly thereafter, moaning Sara's name and growling into the nape of her neck. At the end, from his lips escaped an endearment which he never really uttered before, though it was never far from his mind.

"Beautiful-- angel..."

Grissom finally heaved a huge sigh and smiled. "I need to write you much more often..."

Sara giggled in her husky, low voice.


	5. Chapter 5 Rhymes

THE PATH TOGETHER

[Disclaimer: The fictional characters used in this story are those orignally developed and featured in "CSI: Crime Scene Investigation" (CBS). I own no rights to either the characters or to the show.

The sun would be setting in an hour's time. Laguna Beach never looked so beautiful. It was one of the prettiest in California. And the early evening was turning out to be a glorious one, with gentle breezes and the pink streaks beginning to blaze the already light lapis-colored sky. The beach was sweet with the smell of the ocean. The sand was lukewarm and soft to the touch. The water's cresting gentle waves echoing the beauty and serenity of the moments about to unfold.

The silhouettes of seven men stood by the shore. They stood in the direction of the cresting water. Six were donned in black linen, one in off-white. All were bare-footed, except the one in white, who wore boat shoes. The sun's reddish streaks shone on the men's faces from the western side of the horizon. The breezes gently played upon the linen clothes of each man, sending ripplets along the cloths. Most had several buttons unfastened at the top of each shirt. One man's black shirted collar was buttoned fully to his neck. He carried a small ledger in his hands. The others were Al, Brass, Warrick, Nick and Greg. Grissom was the man in white. The scene was silent and peaceful. None of the men spoke for a good long while.

Warrick finally broke the silence.

"Beautiful night."

Al sighed and added as he nodded and leaned into his cane, "Best I've seen on a beach in a long while."

Nick smiled at Warrick, then at Grissom and Brass, who stood nearest each other. Greg grinned and nodded his head in agreement. Grissom's face was serene as his blue eyes stared motionlessly at the ocean. After a few long moments, he answered, "Yes, it is." He smiled.

Suddenly the officiant heard a voice in the distance behind them, he turned and saw a lovely redhead farther away in a lovely peach, flowing dress, hopping a little and waving to get his attention. Catherine was signaling him.

The smiling man gently advised Grissom. "Gil - they're ready." He then moved up the beach closer to Catherine's direction. Catherine hastened back further up the beach toward a small cabana house there.

The men all looked around and awoke from their musings. Warrick , Al and Greg smirked and started slowly up in the same direction as the first man had gone. Nick smiled from ear to ear and gave Grissom's back a light slap. "Readycompadre?"

"Yeah, Nicky." Grissom started to lightly fidget and exhaled heavily

Nick started up the beach after the others. Brass remained by Grissom's side and turned to him. He smiled.

"You ready for this?"

Grissom turned to him and sighed. He smiled nervously at him as Brass chuckled heartily, watching his friend's nerves unravel a bit.

"Uhhh...Yeah!" Grissom's smile crept up on his face. "Yeah, I'm ready." He chuckled at his nervousness.

Brass nodded.

"O.K., then - let's go." The men started up the beach, side by side, to join the others.

CHAPTER 2:

Grissom awoke with a start. His eyes focused on the strange room he was in. He was in his hotel room at The Cordoba. He stared at the window in front of him. The curtains were partially opened. It had to be about 2:00 pm. He exhaled and scratched his head and his bearded face.

_"Man - my nerves are shot!"_ he thought. He knew it was because he couldn't sleep a wink last night. He turned slightly to the empty place beside him. He closed his eyes at his clueless state and shook his head. Sara wouldn't be there - she wasn't supposed to be, was she?

His cell phone suddenly rang. He wearily turned to the nightstand on the other side of the bed nearest to him. He picked up the cell. The neon blue display read _"Brass"_.

He opened it. "Grissom" he answered.

Brass' wise-cracking tone of voice greeted him on the other end of the line.

"Well-well, Dr. Grissom. Think you may wanna wake up this afternoon, or what?" Brass chuckled.

Grissom smiled. "Yeah. Sorry - couldn't sleep a wink last night."

Brass smiled. "Got a case of the jitters, pal?"

Grissom shook his head again. "I can't believe I'm this much on edge, Jim- so dmn nervous - I don't get why."

Brass answered. "Not complicated, Gil. It's understandable ya' know. Anyway, I'm down in the lobby and, of course, I'm the guy charged with the task of telling you to GET YOUR A$$ UP NOW! Otherwise, I know one certain special someone who will have both of our heads on a fr!kin' platter if you're late - capiche?"

"C'mon up, and I'll jump in the shower." Grissom answered. He hung up.

Brass watched a football game in Grissom's room while he showered. Then he turned off the T.V. and stood up, to straighten his black linen shirt and smooth his pants, as he waited for his friend. He went to the bathroom door and banged his fist on it unceremoniously.

"Hay - lover boy!" He loved teasing Grissom. "You outta there soon?"

From inside the bathroom, he heard Grissom retort. "Aw, shut up!"

Brass laughed out loud. Grissom emerged. He wore an off-white crisply pressed linen shirt with an embroidered tan and white patterned strip that extended down the front of each shoulder to the level of his pectoral muscles. Several buttons were left comfortably undone at the top with linen slacks and the same color of boat shoes. His hair and beard trimmed well, he felt somewhat more relaxed.

But not completely. He shot a worried look to Brass. "Am I o.k.?"

Brass faced his friend, looked him up and down then looked at the rear view of him and gave him a quick once-over. "Yea, you clean up nice. You're fine. Oh - and don't forget this.." He held up a small box he brought with him and opened it. It contain a small blossom type of boutinniere.

Grissom reached out to take it and fasten it to his small lapel on his shirt, but Brass didn't hand it over, shaking his head and snickering.

"You're so nervous - you couldn't find your a$$ with both hands right now - c'mere I'll get it on you." Brass pinned the blossom on Grissom as he grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks," he said. "I could barely get showered without slipping on the damn soap!"

Brass assured him for the first time. "You'll be all right - so long as you're sure.."

Grissom looked at him. "About what." Brass looked at him. "Is there any reason why this man may not be joined...?"

Grissom stopped him, "No! No, there isn't. At all. I'm just so nervous -- I want it to be perfect, you know?" Grissom looked at the long length mirror again next to the bathroom.

Brass shrugged. "Then there's nothing to worry about. You know what you're getting, Gil. The best thing that's ever happened to you. Trust me - you'll do fine. Just two little words, you know." He smiled. So did Grissom.

"Yeah," Grissom replied.

"So - let's get outta here, o.k.? Otherwise I'm gonna have to use the siren and start going nuts on people in traffic!"

[TBC

Chapter 3:

The men gathered by the seashore. The sun was lower in the sky, its pink streaks brightening the sky like a meteor against a sapphire colored sky. The water pounded rhythmically to the shore. The gently breezes running through the linen fabrics of the clothing of the men standing near the ocean. Six men silhouetted there. Six in black linen; one in white. The officiant left after speaking softly to Grissom and walked up the beach, away from the shore. Then the man stopped at a designated place, standing with his back to the ocean and waited. Slowly the other men turned, a few at a time, to retreat to where the officiant stood.

A moment passed in silence. And suddenly a red-haired feminine figure, swathed in a peach, flowing halter dress, appeared from between two trees some distance away. She held some simple blossoms as she walked slowly in flat beach shoes. Her movements were slow and relaxed, her hips swaying to and fro, but her shoulders were held back and her head high. Catherine was beautiful. Her eyes were dazzling against her light skin and her creamy peach dress. Her hair was loose and had two or three small petite blooming flowers within it. She looked touched by the sun and wind - as if it made her even more beautiful than she normally was.

As she slowly approached, Warrick's eyes were riveted. He smiled from ear to ear as her dancing eyes caught his and she smiled back almost shyly. She quickly put a hand to her face to brush some hair which had fallen into her eyes momentarily and looked down a little. When she looked back up she noticed Warrick's expression hadn't changed.

She slowly approached the men, who all smiled at Catherine's fetching beauty. She passed Greg, Al, then Warrick, then Nick and was nearest to Brass when she stopped just momentarily in front of Grissom. He tilted his head, grinning.

Catherine winked. "You're gonna like what you see," she whispered almost tauntingly to Grissom, as she slipped past him and the officiant to take her place on the other side of him.

Another moment passed. Then two. Sara shyly emerged from a distance where Catherine had come.

Her dark-haired figure proceeded down the beach, bathed in white. Her loose, wavy hair flowed lightly with the beach breeze. A fresh white orchid was in her hair on the right side of her head. She wore a fine linen halter necked, sleeveless dress. The v-neck flattered her petite bosom, the fabric was of a shirred design, flowing in folds around her breasts. The waist and hip of the dress hugged her slender body. The halter neck reached around the back of her neck; her back was completely bare. Her hips swayed with the folds of her skirt, blowing in the wind. The dress extended down to her ankles, one of which was laced with an anklet made of small shells. Her feet bore simple white beach sandals. Upon her neck was a mother of pearl choker with a small circular, pearl shell in its center. Upon her upper left arm was an arm bracelet made of brushed silver which was of a braided, rope-tribal style of design. She held pale orchids in her hands.

Her facial expression was serene, her lips grinning and her eyes remained focused on one man before her. Her pace continued to be slow and unrushed. Her face was luminous, glowing with the touch of the sun. Her eyes were bright and her lips bore a pale colored sheen. She was radiant. The men smiled from ear to ear watching Sara's approach.

Grissom's eyes remained frozen on this exquisite figure of a woman, who walked in his direction with such honest purpose and design. He gazed at every inch of her as she came nearer, from her hair, to her face, to her neck, to her arms. He gazed at the flowers she held, the way the breeze moved her dress and back to her eyes and lips. His lips parted and he was hypnotized. He could not imagine a sight at that moment which was more stunning in his eyes.

She suddenly stood directly before him, the serene look on her face remaining there. Her eyes locked on his.

Finally after a moment, a soft deep whisper escaped her lips.

_"Hi."_ She smiled up at Grissom. He smiled broadly at her, his eyes danced.

And her serene grin grew into a full "Sara" smile.

TBC

Chapter 4:

_A voice behind them spoke. Words as tranquil in tone as the serene setting around everyone who heard them were spoken about paths taken by humans in the course of a lifetime. _

_Sara's name and Grissom's name were paired with the concept of paths of two people who had crossed, parted, then crossed again over the years. Through fate, through tragedy and necessity and also with joy, anger and tears. A tale was told about two people whose minds were matched for each other, whose shared passion for truth and knowledge was unsurpassed. Words were spoken about the revelation that comes to people who love one another that life is not meant to be lived, choices are not to be made or paths to be walked, entirely alone. Many paths are walked alone, but not after the mating of one's soul with another is complete. Thereafter, the only path to be taken until life is finished, is a path taken together with one's soulmate - one meant to be walked for each day of their lives together._

The exchange of rings was complete.

_Will you take this woman, as your lawfully wedded wife? Will you honor, love, cherish, and protect her? Will you forsake all others and keep yourself only for her? Will you walk with her through all of the paths of life together, all of the days of your life?_

Grissom's eyes were lost in Sara's chocolate wide pools. He could smell her vanilla scent. He could see her chocolate soulful pools begin to fill with tears. He had no idea how he could even find his voice.. but he did.

With a low, soft voice and a smile, he answered:

_"I will."_

The speaker then turned to Sara. Calling her by her given name of Sara Elizabeth, he asked:

_Will you take this man, as your lawfully wedded husband?..._

The vows were the same - yet Sara's heart felt like it had subtly skipped a beat when she heard the words..._"Husband...honor, love...keep yourself only for him...all the days of your life"._

She smiled her smile one a moment. Then closed her lips and pursed them at Grissom. In a low, calm sweetened voice, she uttered.

_"I will."_

Grissom tilted his head and grinned at her. The speaker then began to pronounce the marriage as completed, but neither he nor she could hear much. Something about ..._"power invested in him...State of California...yada, yada..."._

Grissom hadn't even waited for him to finish the remainder. He didn't even hear anything about anyone kissing anyone. Long before that, he pulled gently on Sara's hands which he held in his, slipped his arms around her back and reached down to envelope her mouth with his own, like a thief stealing a rare jewel. Sara was taken by surprise, which didn't last long, since she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, savoring the stolen moment she had dreamed of.

The wedding party broke into snickers, then chuckles. They cheered for them and applauded them with a few wolf whistles mixed in. The officiant was good humored enough to laugh right along and smile at the joy in the couple's faces. For all intents and purposes - the deed was done completely and officially.

Catherine's eyes were full of tears and some had gone down her cheeks as she laughed with glee. Warrick walked to her and hugged her. He kissed her square on the lips, which she thoroughly enjoyed. She looked up at him. Warrick looked down at her. "You o.k., mama?" "I'm great!" she answered.

There were hugs, kisses, hearty hand shakes all around. Arms interlaced with each other as they all walked off of the beach, like a pack of college kids on a field trip. There was love - and much merriment ahead of all of them.

TBC

Chapter 5:

Everyone arrived like an entourage surrounding the newlywed couple at the small, intimate restaurant where Grissom had taken Sara so many years before in California, and shared very fond memories in. The decor was an island-style of motif, with round wicker chairs and tables, vibrant colored orchids everywhere. There was even a hammock in bar area. The place was just off of the beach where the ceremony had just taken place. The place was reserved only for the wedding crew - intimate, relaxed and breathtaking.

Grissom and Sara's dance seemed to be quite eagerly awaited by everyone. Since the ceremony, they seemed never to leave each other's side, even momentarily. The laughter was free-flowing. The chemistry, teasing, loving words between both of them was palpable and surprised even those who knew them best.

Greg took photos, since he was the most technically talented at that sort of thing. The shots he captured were a collage of playfuness, love, flirtatiousness, comic hijinks and insanity.

The first dance was put off by the bride and groom until it could no longer be done, by reason of the loud, raucous tauntings of the crew. Finally they looked at one another, and both lazily got out of the very comfortable hammock near the bar.

Everyone adjourned to the dining room and dance floor. Grissom's hand led Sara to the dance floor. Once there he held her, hugged her a little and kissed her forehead. They danced to an old ballad from the 80s. "After All" - a duet by Peter Cetera and Cher, was a song about old love which reached beyond the years, despite separate journeys taken and missteps made, before realization that true love cannot be denied.

It was perfect - though simple. There were no eyes that were not on Grissom and Sara. They watched as they whispered in each other's ears like two teenagers and held each other, smiling and snickering as if enjoying a guilty secret together. Sara's smile at one time was mischievious, as she suddenly shot up to reach Grissom's lips with hers and passionately kiss him. He smiled through the kiss, his eyebrows shooting up with delighted surprise. Amidst the whooping and howling of those present to see it, he hugged her more closely to return her passionate kiss with one of his own.

After this, a raucous blend of dancing and festivities ranging from fast, furious and hliarious to slow, romantic and seductive ensued. It was the hottest party around by all accounts.

Everyone enjoyed a dance with Sara. Nicky swept around with her to another old ballad classic named "All For One", about friendship and loyalty to love. She hugged Nicky and got misty, as it hit home for her that this was the one person who she knew long enough to consider her brother as well as her friend. Nicky felt a little emotional, but tried to stay stoic until the song's end. He fiercely kissed her check, blinked away the moistness in his eyes and whispered: _"Be happy, baby sis'. I love you to pieces!"_ Sara's tears fell as she kissed his cheek and smiled, _"I love you too, Nicky."_

One of the last amusing highlights of the evening came each one of the nightshift crew stood to give a kind of "speech" to the happy, breathless couple, of which they all took part in delivering a piece.

Each monologue delivered by each member of the nightshift crew present, painted his or her own view of Sara's and Grissom's relationship and the musings and wonderings over the years as to its status. They also delved into how revered and loved they both were to all of them, with one caveat. Each of the speeches ended with the same humorous words:

"A CSI. Yes, that am I. Don't break a heart, not even in part. For if you do, and this is true - I'll do you in, and I can hide you."

Before the last speech, Grissom smiled and complained that it seemed only he was the main target of his beloved crew.

"Is there a reason why everyone seems to wanna kill me today? Seems Sara's got most of the love in this room, I dunno." Everyone laughed. Grissom looked at Sara in a mock pout. She lovingly kissed his lips.

Finally Brass' speech was last. Short and to the point, he announced his undying affection and love for the couple, what a lucky b$tard Grissom was and despite their long and tireless friendship, he admonished to Grissom that he had better be good to his new bride... the resounding laughter was deafening.

"Gil - I'm always there - through thick and thin. But if you blow this - What sit you're in! "

--------------------------

Finally, everyone kissed and hugged each other fiercely as they said their goodbyes and bid the couple a lovely honeymoon.

Catherine hugged Sara fiercely and with great love. She sniffled a little. _"Take __real__ care of each other, o.k.?" _

Sara nodded, "Will do!"

Catherine still hugged her and paused with afterthoughts.

_"Don't take any of his crap, either - you know?"_

Sara laughed, "Uh-uh!" she answered.

Catherine stopped hugging Sara and looked at her, still holding her shoulders.

_"Be gentle with his heart too - remember, he's an old man."_ Both women giggled at her comment.

Sara finally sighed and smiled at Catherine. "Thank you so much, Cat. You've done so much."

Catherine smiled as she started to go. "I'm always around, honey. Just call." Upon Warrick's arm she walked out.

Grissom and Sara finally left in the rented chauffeured car they hired for the this night and the next morning, when they planned to leave on their honeymoon.

They were alone - and blissfully happy they finally were. They had much left to share this evening.

Chapter 6:

Grissom slid the cardkey into the lock entry portal of the door to the hotel suite. He opened the door as he and Sara both peered inside in curiosity. From where they stood, the suite appeared quite spacious.

As Sara was about to step inside, she stopped almost involuntarily. Grissom looked to her face as she looked back at him.

Their gazes then slowly moved together to the floor at their feet. The threshold of the doorway was just before them. Sara smiled at the incredulity of her involuntary reflex in not entering the doorway, just like she would any other. But the invisible boundary was there –and already noted by Grissom's expression. She smiled at him sheepishly.

He looked at her and chuckled a little; his eyes continued to gaze into her for a split moment before as warm smile slid upon his face. He shrugged casually as if it made no real difference. His voice was of gentle understanding.

"_Shall I…?"_

Sara smiled at him- her eyes warm with an unspoken gratitude.

"_Sure,"_ was her response in kind.

Grissom's left arm slid around the middle of Sara's back. With his right arm, he reached to the back of her legs. He bent down to lift her up with no great effort. Sara's arms slid around his neck.

They looked at each other momentarily and chuckled again at their adherence to an old fashioned tradition, as Grissom began to carefully walk with her beyond the threshold of the doorway and several feet into the room. He then stopped to gently put her feet upon the ground once more, and sighed.

Sara was still smiling from ear to ear as she looked up at him. _"Have – you still been working out?"_ She sounded mildly impressed.

Grissom smirked playfully. _"You're light as a feather," _was his tender reply. He then turned away from her momentarily to look around the room, as Sara's gaze remained on him a moment. She relished his compliment, despite the fact that she normally wouldn't make much of things like that.

Sara looked around the room also. French windows led to the beautiful beach below, now darkened by the soft night. The tranquil pounding of tiny waves could be heard. The sweet smell of the ocean was there.

The suite was decorated in light California-beach style. It was simple but lovely. A jacuzzi tub built for two was to one side of the suite, two steps up off of the bedroom. In the middle of the suite was a king sized bed in fine bamboo.

Sara took in all of this and smiled. _"It's lovely."_

Grissom grinned. _"Yeah – it is."_

Sara walked silently to the French windows and stopped to listen to the waves. She looked out of the windows to see if anything was visible. Her hands were to her sides and her bare, long beautiful back visible to Grissom's eyes as they followed her every movement.

He sighed softly to himself and walked slowly over to where she stood. He stood beside her looking out in the same direction as she did. One of his hands gently touched the small of her back, the tips of his fingers slowly in small circles on her bare skin there. Sara felt a tremor run down her spine.

Sara looked to the side of her. She looked up at the man standing beside her – at his profile as he stared out into the night. He slowly brought his gaze to her. He searched her eyes, then looked at her lips as they curled up into a sweet grin. He felt himself become drawn closer to her and she turned her body slightly to face him entirely.

His hands then reached up to the sides of her face. He caressed the skin of her soft cheeks down to her jawbone. Her eyes never left his. She was motionless. He raised his hands again to place his fingers through the hair on either side of her face. It was so soft to his touch.

Sara closed her eyes a moment before opening them again. She spoke softly.

"I'm – gonna get outta this …" She smiled at him again as she watched Grissom's expression change from one of affection to sweet curiosity. "O.K?"

A smiling Grissom tilted his head. A new light was in his eyes as he silently nodded, then watched Sara turn to leave him for the bathroom.

As she closed the door, he exhaled soundly and smiled to himself. He felt like an adolescent about to encounter his "first time" – even though it was no such thing for him and Sara. Yet, it felt different tonight. He wanted things to be special, and he knew she did too.

Grissom stood staring out the window again at nothing in particular, listening to the gentle waves cresting against the shore. He changed into a cobalt blue robe and the same color of pajama bottoms. It felt the most comfortable to him. He thought of something and retreated to the desk. Reaching for his eyeglass case and retrieving his reading glasses swiftly, he then went to a closet and retrieved a large, flat leather zippered case with a handle. He had slipped the case into the room earlier in the day, without Sara's knowledge, before leaving the card entry key to the room from the front desk once more for safekeeping. He had checked them into the hotel even before the ceremony.

He hoped this wedding gift would please her. A painting he had commissioned to be done of her from a photo was inside the case. The image was what he liked to consider the way he almost always saw her. It captured the beauty and light within in the best way a painting could, though he knew it could never do so completely.

He quickly placed the case to the side of the writing desk, then reached into the desk drawer for several sheets of paper, which bore his writing. Glancing hurriedly at it he folded the sheets and placed them in an envelope which he also retrieved from the desk. He quickly wrote on the envelope and placed the sheets inside. He placed the envelope back into the desk drawer. He sighed and removed his glasses and put them away again.

He straightened himself and walked back to the French windows, just as Sara emerged from the large bathroom.

She silently stood just in front of the doorway. In a satiny-white, knee-length robe which was partially opened at her bodice but fastened at the waist by the robe's sache, the opening revealed just a delicate lace bodice of a matching negligee beneath it. The robe itself clung amply to her body, generously revealing her curves, rather than obscuring them. Her chocolate brown hair was brushed to a smooth sheen and her lips coated with a subtle, tinted sheen. She took a deep breath, and then softly spoke out.

"Hi, there."

Grissom did not turn away from the window as he smiled a little to himself. He bowed his head a little. His next playful remark was touched with a sweet overtone of anticipation.

"I don't even have to turn around…. _Sara – Grissom, I presume_?"

Sara smiled her "Sara" smile at the sweet memory he summoned to her mind.

"That's me," she countered. Grissom turned around and his breath caught in his throat at the vision before him. His lips parted. His eyes roamed the length of her body, from her face to her toes, before slowly roaming upward again.

"_Wow. Y-you are...really.. um..…stunning…"_

Sara was still smiling. "Thank you."

She walked to Grissom and stopped when her face was just a few inches from his. She simply looked into his eyes. She did not move.

A moment went by. Staring into her chocolate eyes, smelling her vanilla scent, Grissom was very tempted to simply take her into his arms and toss himself on top of her onto the bed just a few inches away.

She did not make it any easier now. Her arms slowly encircled his neck. Her sweet expression was unchanged.

"_Where were we, Dr. Grissom?"_ she softly inquired.

And he was undone. His heart in his chest began to pound incessantly and the physical swirling torrents of desire aching in an all too familiar place began to scream at him.

His right hand reached up to gently wrap his fingers into her long hair and his left arm encircled her waist snugly. Her body was now flush against his – and she smiled more broadly. A muscle in his jaw twitched slightly.

In a deep, husky whisper he answered her. _"__Here__, my dear Mrs. Grissom.."_

His lips enveloped hers gently, though with a rapt urgency that he could no longer control. Her mouth was soon entirely controlled by his. His passion began to pour out of him. She responded with the same fervor, entangling her fingers into the soft grey curls of his neck. She was lost in him immediately.

Softly, she moaned into his mouth and fueled him further. His kisses extended to her cheek and down to the nape of her neck. Slowly he stopped the assault of his lips and held her in a desperate embrace against him. He was so helpless to resist her. He knew it. She kissed his ear. He turned to her with a sweet look of desperation on his face.

He whispered into his bride's ear. "_Lie down with me, wife?"_

She giggled softly into his ear. _"Do you __need__ to ask, husband?"_

He growled playfully and low in response. He led her to sit on the bed. Once there, Sara fingered the sache of her robe and opened it. She slowly let it slip away from her shoulders, revealing a lovely satin negligee which reached only to her mid thigh. She looked down at the fallen robe shyly at first. Then looked up at him again, grinning. Grissom gazed at the lovely, smooth, deliciously thin garment on Sara and sighed deeply. He then gently leaned himself down on top of her, slowly and gently, taking care to lean upon his elbows and to keep his full weight from being placed upon her.

His lips claimed hers again – reverently at first, and growing deeper by the moment.

He looked down at her a moment as she smiled at him, blinking her eyes. He gently caressed her face with the fingers of his hand. Too much and too beautiful to be real.

"_Sara..."_he whispered out loud before his self control left him and his lips began to assault hers once more through no will of his own.

Chapter 7:

Grissom began to kiss Sara's cheeks and the nape of her neck very gently once more and Sara embraced him even more snugly, closing her eyes with sheer pleasure at having the man she always wanted here with her. She smiled broadly at the thought of having him with her for that night -and every one hereafter.

As he stopped to look down at her face once more, she began to open her lips to speak, then stopped.

Grissom pursed his lips. "What?" he whispered.

Her breathing was slightly erratic as she gazed up at him with a sweet smile. "My --- heart seems to be racing. Feels like it will practically jump out of my chest.

Grissom looked a little more curious. Sweetly he asked. "Are you all right?" He gently placed a finger on the pulsepoint at the carotid artery at her neck.

Sara smiled mischieviously at him with wide eyes, still breathless. She whispered, "Well - it's probably... nothing that having your bare skin on mine won't cure..?

Grissom's eyes closed in delight. He smiled broadly at the clever way she had just told him she wanted him - badly and immediately. At that point, he wanted so much to ask her something that he did think often enough about. He shook his head wistfully at her. He sighed

"Ohh, honey... whatever are you doing with a stuffy guy like me?" His tone was so tender that Sara had to stare at him as he said it.

She thought a moment about a response. Then reached up to run her fingers gently through his rich gray wavy hair.

"Because you warm me. Everything you do... just makes me warm, everywhere. You calm my mind.. when no one else can. You make me smile even when I've been in the dumps. I just feel safe, free and loved with you."

She paused and smiled to watch his expression change from curiosity to gratitude and love.

"..Plus, you keep me body feeling wonderfully "warm" too - you know!" He chuckled at this. She smiled broadly. He shook his head again.

Sara whispered. "Soo... can I have that skin on me now?" Grissom lifted himself up to loosen the robe he wore and removed it from his broad shoulders. Releasing himself from it completely, he discarded it onto the floor.

Sara lifted herself and lifted her negligee from her body, over her head. Grissom smiled at the sight of Sara's completely nude flesh. He hastily proceeded to remove his pajama bottoms and gently resumed his position above her. She felt the warm, musk filled heat from his body come to hers and she purred. She began to feel him between her thighs as well. Her heartbeat quickened again and she moaned softly.

Grissom closed his eyes as he began to rub his body over hers - feeling the warmth and seeing the wanting in her rise as her lips parted and her erratic breathing grew deeper. He loved to watch her - it brought him joy.

Feeling the throbbing within him grow he closed his eyes. He gently began to massage her hips and buttocks, grinding against her. He began to moan softly and began to feel as if he could stay outside of her no longer.

Raw with emotion, he whispered, "Honey... can I .. please ?" Sara answered breathlessly. "Please, Gil ... I really need you.."

He then carefully entered her body and they both gasped with pleasure. Soon he began a languid rhythm with her. The heat rose quickly within them from that point. Grissom wrapped his arms snugly around Sara's body, pushing within her, upward, upward, upward again. Sara's moans were urgent now. Her fingertips dug into his shoulders as she clung to him for dear life, losing herself in a torrent of desire. The sensations within her were exquisite and she knew she would soon be thrown over the edge.

_"Ohh, babe -- I'm ..." _

Grissom felt himself not able to hang on at the sound of her sweet desperate voice in his ears. He gasped for breath. He growled her name. He dug his lips into the base of her neck - hoping it would take her over the edge, so he could go there with her and let go.

It worked only too well. Sara cried out softly, again and again, to the rhythm of his thrusts which mercilessly racked her body with pleasure. He growled more loudly this time as he greedily held and rode Sara's sinewy body. His lips locked upon hers, stiffling him only slightly.

Soon, his shivering body collapsed partly onto hers. His head rested on her stomach as he fought to catch his breath. Sara caressed his back and shoulders to comfort him, kissing the top of his head to bring him to earth.

Their breathing quieted after a while. Then, in a soft, drowsy whisper, Sara could hear him say.

_"You bring __me__ joy. You make me warm too_." Then he slept. Sara smiled as she drifted off to sleep as well.

Chapter 8:

Sara's face in the painting was luminous. Her chocolate eyes were bright with some kind of revelation, filled with a realization she had just come to. Her lips were parted slightly, as if she had made a great discovery. Her skin was a soft faded peaches and cream shade. Her brown, wavy loose hair seemed to be blown slightly by a passing wind. It was a moment in time in Sara's life, captured by Grissom's camera as he first saw it, and lovingly set into a beautiful oil painting. It was the moment he realized he would need to stop hiding what they had together from the world very soon, because it would inevitably be revealed simply by the way he looked at her.

Sara's eyes were wide with wonder as she looked at the painting. She smiled from ear to ear with delight. Grissom stood behind her, admiring the painting and admiring the way Sara loved it.

Softly he asked, "Like it?"

Sara sighed. "Oh, Gil... where did you take the photo for this?"

"It was during the field investigation we did of that bus crash a while back - do you remember?"

Sara nodded. "Oh, yeah - I do."

Grissom continued. "It was around the time you started to realize the underlying reasons why the bus lost control and swerved off of the road. I saw you from across the way - you got that "oh, man - I see it, I know!" look on your face. It's one of the most beautiful looks you get. When you discover something and ---- a light goes on up there! It just blots out everything else for me when I see that look."

Sara gazed at Grissom lovingly.

"So - I grabbed one of the lab cameras and took the shot. I got that picture to the painter I hired. That's it, really."

Chapter 9:

_These words are mine. I felt I should write them, since now I need to be able to say anything to you, without another writer's words in the way._

_I never was good at this, but this is for you. It's time I said to you what I have always felt inside. I know you know my feelings already. You always have, without my having to say much. How well you understand me! It's why I love you. _

_In my thoughts, you have always been. Since the day you walked into my life in San Francisco, you've been an inextricable part of me. When you came to Vegas, you took more of a hold on me,and I have never been able to break free. I did try to be free of you, but to no avail. I have never loved or wanted, ever in the same way since, the way I love and want you. Your eyes, smile, eager mind and tenacity have always captured my heart. The way you understand my mind and my ways, soothes me. Yet, you drive me to do more, and to be a better man. I know there is no other for me. You are my home, my joy and salvation. All these things, wrapped up in a beautiful body, is what you are to me. Please do not ever take yourself away. For if you did, I would have to look to the end of the world to find you again. I am so happy to have you as my wife and will always love you, Sara._

Sara read these words from the pages Grissom had left in the drawer in the hotel suite's writing desk. Grissom was showering, humming a little. She discovered when she was done that she could not stop smiling like an idiot. She noticed her cheeks had been tracked with a few stray tears. Chuckling a little to herself, she wiped them with her hand.

She smiled as she decided to write a love letter of her own to Grissom. Carefully she folded the papers she had read and put them back into the desk. Removing a new sheet of paper from the folder at the desk and a pen, she wrote something swiftly and then rose up from the desk, smiling.

She slipped the note under the bathroom door. She decided to wait on the balcony.

Chapter 10:

Grissom stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist, then reached for another from a towel rung to begin to dry himself.

He soon heard a soft sound on the ground. He looked down to see a small, folded piece of paper on the floor near the bottom of the bathroom door.

He squinted his eyes, tilted his head and bent down to look at it. He picked it up. Rising to stand upright again, he unfolded the note.

_I read your note. I'm on the balcony. _

Grissom smiled a little. He finished drying himself, hurriedly. He stepped out of the bathroom and walked to where Sara stood on the balcony, wearing one of Grissom's shirts and looking out to the beach and water.

Sara felt Grissom softly approach her from behind. She turned to look at him. He looked at her face intently with a sheepish smirk on his face. He came closer to her and spoke.

"I feel kind of...self-conscious."

Sara asked with her "Sara" smile on her face, "Why? You would definitely beat out Shakespeare any day."

With this, she walked to Grissom, stepped just to his side and took his hand. She began to lead him to walk with her.

"Come with me," she softly said. Grinning a little, Grissom followed her lead to step back inside of the suite. Once inside, Sara closed the french windows. She drew the curtains and turned back to Grissom to with a wistful look. Grissom was motionless, smiling slightly. He was trying to read her face.

Sara approached him once more. In a low voice, she carefully spoke.

"I have a reply to your message. Are you ready?"

Grissom's lips pursed and the edges curled upward. He could see the playfulness in her eyes. "Yes?"

Sara's arms encircled his neck and her lips enveloped his completely. Her eyes closed as she opened her mouth to taste his lips. His mouth accepted her by opening up to her.

Sara inhaled his soap and water clean scent and moaned. She broke her kiss. She whispered to him.

"Lie here with me?"

Grissom smiled broadly and gently nodded. Sara unbuttoned and slowly stripped herself of his shirt, leaving nothing beneath it. They lay together upon the still-unmade bed. She gently fingered the bathtowel around his waist and unfastened it, laying it open. She proceeded to kiss his chest and make a trail of other moist kisses down to his stomach, to his pelvic bone and below. The sensations her lips and mouth gave Grissom made him shudder and lose his breath. His eyes closed, he could barely speak. He writhed under her and his hands began to ball into fists around the bedclothes of the bed as he softly gasped and moaned through the waves of ecstasy he felt.

"Ohhh ... my God...honey...OH, Sara...please..."

Grissom's hands reached down to touch Sara's hair. His fingers gently caressed her silken locks in gratitude to her. He was torn between asking Sara to stop so that he could make love to her or letting her lips and mouth continue their assault on him. God, she was so unbelievable! She was relentless. He didn't know how long he would be able to hold on. He begged her breathlessly to bring herself up. She stopped only for a half-moment to answer softly, _"Don't want to." _

He silently smiled, moaning some "no's" in rapid succession to her and brought himself up to reach her, lifting her up a bit, so that she would stop. He lay her down next to him, brought himself over her and proceeded to touch her and taste her in places she most loved.

When she was ready, he began to make love to her. She wrapped her very long, slender legs around his hips and drew him further into her body. Grissom's breathing came in rapid, sweet moans each time he pushed himself into her. Sara loved the sound of him losing control. She was losing hers. Grissom felt her body tighten around him.

Her low sultry moan when she got there was long and desperate - and louder than usual. Grissom was surprised and even smiled as he held her. He was over the edge shortly thereafter, moaning Sara's name and growling into the nape of her neck. At the end, from his lips escaped an endearment which he never really uttered before, though it was never far from his mind.

"Beautiful-- angel..."

Grissom finally heaved a huge sigh and smiled. "I need to write you much more often..."

Sara giggled in her husky, low voice.


	6. Chapter 6 Alone Like The First Time

THE PATH TOGETHER

[Disclaimer: The fictional characters used in this story are those orignally developed and featured in "CSI: Crime Scene Investigation" (CBS). I own no rights to either the characters or to the show.

The sun would be setting in an hour's time. Laguna Beach never looked so beautiful. It was one of the prettiest in California. And the early evening was turning out to be a glorious one, with gentle breezes and the pink streaks beginning to blaze the already light lapis-colored sky. The beach was sweet with the smell of the ocean. The sand was lukewarm and soft to the touch. The water's cresting gentle waves echoing the beauty and serenity of the moments about to unfold.

The silhouettes of seven men stood by the shore. They stood in the direction of the cresting water. Six were donned in black linen, one in off-white. All were bare-footed, except the one in white, who wore boat shoes. The sun's reddish streaks shone on the men's faces from the western side of the horizon. The breezes gently played upon the linen clothes of each man, sending ripplets along the cloths. Most had several buttons unfastened at the top of each shirt. One man's black shirted collar was buttoned fully to his neck. He carried a small ledger in his hands. The others were Al, Brass, Warrick, Nick and Greg. Grissom was the man in white. The scene was silent and peaceful. None of the men spoke for a good long while.

Warrick finally broke the silence.

"Beautiful night."

Al sighed and added as he nodded and leaned into his cane, "Best I've seen on a beach in a long while."

Nick smiled at Warrick, then at Grissom and Brass, who stood nearest each other. Greg grinned and nodded his head in agreement. Grissom's face was serene as his blue eyes stared motionlessly at the ocean. After a few long moments, he answered, "Yes, it is." He smiled.

Suddenly the officiant heard a voice in the distance behind them, he turned and saw a lovely redhead farther away in a lovely peach, flowing dress, hopping a little and waving to get his attention. Catherine was signaling him.

The smiling man gently advised Grissom. "Gil - they're ready." He then moved up the beach closer to Catherine's direction. Catherine hastened back further up the beach toward a small cabana house there.

The men all looked around and awoke from their musings. Warrick , Al and Greg smirked and started slowly up in the same direction as the first man had gone. Nick smiled from ear to ear and gave Grissom's back a light slap. "Readycompadre?"

"Yeah, Nicky." Grissom started to lightly fidget and exhaled heavily

Nick started up the beach after the others. Brass remained by Grissom's side and turned to him. He smiled.

"You ready for this?"

Grissom turned to him and sighed. He smiled nervously at him as Brass chuckled heartily, watching his friend's nerves unravel a bit.

"Uhhh...Yeah!" Grissom's smile crept up on his face. "Yeah, I'm ready." He chuckled at his nervousness.

Brass nodded.

"O.K., then - let's go." The men started up the beach, side by side, to join the others.

CHAPTER 2:

Grissom awoke with a start. His eyes focused on the strange room he was in. He was in his hotel room at The Cordoba. He stared at the window in front of him. The curtains were partially opened. It had to be about 2:00 pm. He exhaled and scratched his head and his bearded face.

_"Man - my nerves are shot!"_ he thought. He knew it was because he couldn't sleep a wink last night. He turned slightly to the empty place beside him. He closed his eyes at his clueless state and shook his head. Sara wouldn't be there - she wasn't supposed to be, was she?

His cell phone suddenly rang. He wearily turned to the nightstand on the other side of the bed nearest to him. He picked up the cell. The neon blue display read _"Brass"_.

He opened it. "Grissom" he answered.

Brass' wise-cracking tone of voice greeted him on the other end of the line.

"Well-well, Dr. Grissom. Think you may wanna wake up this afternoon, or what?" Brass chuckled.

Grissom smiled. "Yeah. Sorry - couldn't sleep a wink last night."

Brass smiled. "Got a case of the jitters, pal?"

Grissom shook his head again. "I can't believe I'm this much on edge, Jim- so dmn nervous - I don't get why."

Brass answered. "Not complicated, Gil. It's understandable ya' know. Anyway, I'm down in the lobby and, of course, I'm the guy charged with the task of telling you to GET YOUR A$$ UP NOW! Otherwise, I know one certain special someone who will have both of our heads on a fr!kin' platter if you're late - capiche?"

"C'mon up, and I'll jump in the shower." Grissom answered. He hung up.

Brass watched a football game in Grissom's room while he showered. Then he turned off the T.V. and stood up, to straighten his black linen shirt and smooth his pants, as he waited for his friend. He went to the bathroom door and banged his fist on it unceremoniously.

"Hay - lover boy!" He loved teasing Grissom. "You outta there soon?"

From inside the bathroom, he heard Grissom retort. "Aw, shut up!"

Brass laughed out loud. Grissom emerged. He wore an off-white crisply pressed linen shirt with an embroidered tan and white patterned strip that extended down the front of each shoulder to the level of his pectoral muscles. Several buttons were left comfortably undone at the top with linen slacks and the same color of boat shoes. His hair and beard trimmed well, he felt somewhat more relaxed.

But not completely. He shot a worried look to Brass. "Am I o.k.?"

Brass faced his friend, looked him up and down then looked at the rear view of him and gave him a quick once-over. "Yea, you clean up nice. You're fine. Oh - and don't forget this.." He held up a small box he brought with him and opened it. It contain a small blossom type of boutinniere.

Grissom reached out to take it and fasten it to his small lapel on his shirt, but Brass didn't hand it over, shaking his head and snickering.

"You're so nervous - you couldn't find your a$$ with both hands right now - c'mere I'll get it on you." Brass pinned the blossom on Grissom as he grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks," he said. "I could barely get showered without slipping on the damn soap!"

Brass assured him for the first time. "You'll be all right - so long as you're sure.."

Grissom looked at him. "About what." Brass looked at him. "Is there any reason why this man may not be joined...?"

Grissom stopped him, "No! No, there isn't. At all. I'm just so nervous -- I want it to be perfect, you know?" Grissom looked at the long length mirror again next to the bathroom.

Brass shrugged. "Then there's nothing to worry about. You know what you're getting, Gil. The best thing that's ever happened to you. Trust me - you'll do fine. Just two little words, you know." He smiled. So did Grissom.

"Yeah," Grissom replied.

"So - let's get outta here, o.k.? Otherwise I'm gonna have to use the siren and start going nuts on people in traffic!"

[TBC

Chapter 3:

The men gathered by the seashore. The sun was lower in the sky, its pink streaks brightening the sky like a meteor against a sapphire colored sky. The water pounded rhythmically to the shore. The gently breezes running through the linen fabrics of the clothing of the men standing near the ocean. Six men silhouetted there. Six in black linen; one in white. The officiant left after speaking softly to Grissom and walked up the beach, away from the shore. Then the man stopped at a designated place, standing with his back to the ocean and waited. Slowly the other men turned, a few at a time, to retreat to where the officiant stood.

A moment passed in silence. And suddenly a red-haired feminine figure, swathed in a peach, flowing halter dress, appeared from between two trees some distance away. She held some simple blossoms as she walked slowly in flat beach shoes. Her movements were slow and relaxed, her hips swaying to and fro, but her shoulders were held back and her head high. Catherine was beautiful. Her eyes were dazzling against her light skin and her creamy peach dress. Her hair was loose and had two or three small petite blooming flowers within it. She looked touched by the sun and wind - as if it made her even more beautiful than she normally was.

As she slowly approached, Warrick's eyes were riveted. He smiled from ear to ear as her dancing eyes caught his and she smiled back almost shyly. She quickly put a hand to her face to brush some hair which had fallen into her eyes momentarily and looked down a little. When she looked back up she noticed Warrick's expression hadn't changed.

She slowly approached the men, who all smiled at Catherine's fetching beauty. She passed Greg, Al, then Warrick, then Nick and was nearest to Brass when she stopped just momentarily in front of Grissom. He tilted his head, grinning.

Catherine winked. "You're gonna like what you see," she whispered almost tauntingly to Grissom, as she slipped past him and the officiant to take her place on the other side of him.

Another moment passed. Then two. Sara shyly emerged from a distance where Catherine had come.

Her dark-haired figure proceeded down the beach, bathed in white. Her loose, wavy hair flowed lightly with the beach breeze. A fresh white orchid was in her hair on the right side of her head. She wore a fine linen halter necked, sleeveless dress. The v-neck flattered her petite bosom, the fabric was of a shirred design, flowing in folds around her breasts. The waist and hip of the dress hugged her slender body. The halter neck reached around the back of her neck; her back was completely bare. Her hips swayed with the folds of her skirt, blowing in the wind. The dress extended down to her ankles, one of which was laced with an anklet made of small shells. Her feet bore simple white beach sandals. Upon her neck was a mother of pearl choker with a small circular, pearl shell in its center. Upon her upper left arm was an arm bracelet made of brushed silver which was of a braided, rope-tribal style of design. She held pale orchids in her hands.

Her facial expression was serene, her lips grinning and her eyes remained focused on one man before her. Her pace continued to be slow and unrushed. Her face was luminous, glowing with the touch of the sun. Her eyes were bright and her lips bore a pale colored sheen. She was radiant. The men smiled from ear to ear watching Sara's approach.

Grissom's eyes remained frozen on this exquisite figure of a woman, who walked in his direction with such honest purpose and design. He gazed at every inch of her as she came nearer, from her hair, to her face, to her neck, to her arms. He gazed at the flowers she held, the way the breeze moved her dress and back to her eyes and lips. His lips parted and he was hypnotized. He could not imagine a sight at that moment which was more stunning in his eyes.

She suddenly stood directly before him, the serene look on her face remaining there. Her eyes locked on his.

Finally after a moment, a soft deep whisper escaped her lips.

_"Hi."_ She smiled up at Grissom. He smiled broadly at her, his eyes danced.

And her serene grin grew into a full "Sara" smile.

TBC

Chapter 4:

_A voice behind them spoke. Words as tranquil in tone as the serene setting around everyone who heard them were spoken about paths taken by humans in the course of a lifetime. _

_Sara's name and Grissom's name were paired with the concept of paths of two people who had crossed, parted, then crossed again over the years. Through fate, through tragedy and necessity and also with joy, anger and tears. A tale was told about two people whose minds were matched for each other, whose shared passion for truth and knowledge was unsurpassed. Words were spoken about the revelation that comes to people who love one another that life is not meant to be lived, choices are not to be made or paths to be walked, entirely alone. Many paths are walked alone, but not after the mating of one's soul with another is complete. Thereafter, the only path to be taken until life is finished, is a path taken together with one's soulmate - one meant to be walked for each day of their lives together._

The exchange of rings was complete.

_Will you take this woman, as your lawfully wedded wife? Will you honor, love, cherish, and protect her? Will you forsake all others and keep yourself only for her? Will you walk with her through all of the paths of life together, all of the days of your life?_

Grissom's eyes were lost in Sara's chocolate wide pools. He could smell her vanilla scent. He could see her chocolate soulful pools begin to fill with tears. He had no idea how he could even find his voice.. but he did.

With a low, soft voice and a smile, he answered:

_"I will."_

The speaker then turned to Sara. Calling her by her given name of Sara Elizabeth, he asked:

_Will you take this man, as your lawfully wedded husband?..._

The vows were the same - yet Sara's heart felt like it had subtly skipped a beat when she heard the words..._"Husband...honor, love...keep yourself only for him...all the days of your life"._

She smiled her smile one a moment. Then closed her lips and pursed them at Grissom. In a low, calm sweetened voice, she uttered.

_"I will."_

Grissom tilted his head and grinned at her. The speaker then began to pronounce the marriage as completed, but neither he nor she could hear much. Something about ..._"power invested in him...State of California...yada, yada..."._

Grissom hadn't even waited for him to finish the remainder. He didn't even hear anything about anyone kissing anyone. Long before that, he pulled gently on Sara's hands which he held in his, slipped his arms around her back and reached down to envelope her mouth with his own, like a thief stealing a rare jewel. Sara was taken by surprise, which didn't last long, since she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, savoring the stolen moment she had dreamed of.

The wedding party broke into snickers, then chuckles. They cheered for them and applauded them with a few wolf whistles mixed in. The officiant was good humored enough to laugh right along and smile at the joy in the couple's faces. For all intents and purposes - the deed was done completely and officially.

Catherine's eyes were full of tears and some had gone down her cheeks as she laughed with glee. Warrick walked to her and hugged her. He kissed her square on the lips, which she thoroughly enjoyed. She looked up at him. Warrick looked down at her. "You o.k., mama?" "I'm great!" she answered.

There were hugs, kisses, hearty hand shakes all around. Arms interlaced with each other as they all walked off of the beach, like a pack of college kids on a field trip. There was love - and much merriment ahead of all of them.

TBC

Chapter 5:

Everyone arrived like an entourage surrounding the newlywed couple at the small, intimate restaurant where Grissom had taken Sara so many years before in California, and shared very fond memories in. The decor was an island-style of motif, with round wicker chairs and tables, vibrant colored orchids everywhere. There was even a hammock in bar area. The place was just off of the beach where the ceremony had just taken place. The place was reserved only for the wedding crew - intimate, relaxed and breathtaking.

Grissom and Sara's dance seemed to be quite eagerly awaited by everyone. Since the ceremony, they seemed never to leave each other's side, even momentarily. The laughter was free-flowing. The chemistry, teasing, loving words between both of them was palpable and surprised even those who knew them best.

Greg took photos, since he was the most technically talented at that sort of thing. The shots he captured were a collage of playfuness, love, flirtatiousness, comic hijinks and insanity.

The first dance was put off by the bride and groom until it could no longer be done, by reason of the loud, raucous tauntings of the crew. Finally they looked at one another, and both lazily got out of the very comfortable hammock near the bar.

Everyone adjourned to the dining room and dance floor. Grissom's hand led Sara to the dance floor. Once there he held her, hugged her a little and kissed her forehead. They danced to an old ballad from the 80s. "After All" - a duet by Peter Cetera and Cher, was a song about old love which reached beyond the years, despite separate journeys taken and missteps made, before realization that true love cannot be denied.

It was perfect - though simple. There were no eyes that were not on Grissom and Sara. They watched as they whispered in each other's ears like two teenagers and held each other, smiling and snickering as if enjoying a guilty secret together. Sara's smile at one time was mischievious, as she suddenly shot up to reach Grissom's lips with hers and passionately kiss him. He smiled through the kiss, his eyebrows shooting up with delighted surprise. Amidst the whooping and howling of those present to see it, he hugged her more closely to return her passionate kiss with one of his own.

After this, a raucous blend of dancing and festivities ranging from fast, furious and hliarious to slow, romantic and seductive ensued. It was the hottest party around by all accounts.

Everyone enjoyed a dance with Sara. Nicky swept around with her to another old ballad classic named "All For One", about friendship and loyalty to love. She hugged Nicky and got misty, as it hit home for her that this was the one person who she knew long enough to consider her brother as well as her friend. Nicky felt a little emotional, but tried to stay stoic until the song's end. He fiercely kissed her check, blinked away the moistness in his eyes and whispered: _"Be happy, baby sis'. I love you to pieces!"_ Sara's tears fell as she kissed his cheek and smiled, _"I love you too, Nicky."_

One of the last amusing highlights of the evening came each one of the nightshift crew stood to give a kind of "speech" to the happy, breathless couple, of which they all took part in delivering a piece.

Each monologue delivered by each member of the nightshift crew present, painted his or her own view of Sara's and Grissom's relationship and the musings and wonderings over the years as to its status. They also delved into how revered and loved they both were to all of them, with one caveat. Each of the speeches ended with the same humorous words:

"A CSI. Yes, that am I. Don't break a heart, not even in part. For if you do, and this is true - I'll do you in, and I can hide you."

Before the last speech, Grissom smiled and complained that it seemed only he was the main target of his beloved crew.

"Is there a reason why everyone seems to wanna kill me today? Seems Sara's got most of the love in this room, I dunno." Everyone laughed. Grissom looked at Sara in a mock pout. She lovingly kissed his lips.

Finally Brass' speech was last. Short and to the point, he announced his undying affection and love for the couple, what a lucky b$tard Grissom was and despite their long and tireless friendship, he admonished to Grissom that he had better be good to his new bride... the resounding laughter was deafening.

"Gil - I'm always there - through thick and thin. But if you blow this - What sit you're in! "

--------------------------

Finally, everyone kissed and hugged each other fiercely as they said their goodbyes and bid the couple a lovely honeymoon.

Catherine hugged Sara fiercely and with great love. She sniffled a little. _"Take __real__ care of each other, o.k.?" _

Sara nodded, "Will do!"

Catherine still hugged her and paused with afterthoughts.

_"Don't take any of his crap, either - you know?"_

Sara laughed, "Uh-uh!" she answered.

Catherine stopped hugging Sara and looked at her, still holding her shoulders.

_"Be gentle with his heart too - remember, he's an old man."_ Both women giggled at her comment.

Sara finally sighed and smiled at Catherine. "Thank you so much, Cat. You've done so much."

Catherine smiled as she started to go. "I'm always around, honey. Just call." Upon Warrick's arm she walked out.

Grissom and Sara finally left in the rented chauffeured car they hired for the this night and the next morning, when they planned to leave on their honeymoon.

They were alone - and blissfully happy they finally were. They had much left to share this evening.

Chapter 6:

Grissom slid the cardkey into the lock entry portal of the door to the hotel suite. He opened the door as he and Sara both peered inside in curiosity. From where they stood, the suite appeared quite spacious.

As Sara was about to step inside, she stopped almost involuntarily. Grissom looked to her face as she looked back at him.

Their gazes then slowly moved together to the floor at their feet. The threshold of the doorway was just before them. Sara smiled at the incredulity of her involuntary reflex in not entering the doorway, just like she would any other. But the invisible boundary was there –and already noted by Grissom's expression. She smiled at him sheepishly.

He looked at her and chuckled a little; his eyes continued to gaze into her for a split moment before as warm smile slid upon his face. He shrugged casually as if it made no real difference. His voice was of gentle understanding.

"_Shall I…?"_

Sara smiled at him- her eyes warm with an unspoken gratitude.

"_Sure,"_ was her response in kind.

Grissom's left arm slid around the middle of Sara's back. With his right arm, he reached to the back of her legs. He bent down to lift her up with no great effort. Sara's arms slid around his neck.

They looked at each other momentarily and chuckled again at their adherence to an old fashioned tradition, as Grissom began to carefully walk with her beyond the threshold of the doorway and several feet into the room. He then stopped to gently put her feet upon the ground once more, and sighed.

Sara was still smiling from ear to ear as she looked up at him. _"Have – you still been working out?"_ She sounded mildly impressed.

Grissom smirked playfully. _"You're light as a feather," _was his tender reply. He then turned away from her momentarily to look around the room, as Sara's gaze remained on him a moment. She relished his compliment, despite the fact that she normally wouldn't make much of things like that.

Sara looked around the room also. French windows led to the beautiful beach below, now darkened by the soft night. The tranquil pounding of tiny waves could be heard. The sweet smell of the ocean was there.

The suite was decorated in light California-beach style. It was simple but lovely. A jacuzzi tub built for two was to one side of the suite, two steps up off of the bedroom. In the middle of the suite was a king sized bed in fine bamboo.

Sara took in all of this and smiled. _"It's lovely."_

Grissom grinned. _"Yeah – it is."_

Sara walked silently to the French windows and stopped to listen to the waves. She looked out of the windows to see if anything was visible. Her hands were to her sides and her bare, long beautiful back visible to Grissom's eyes as they followed her every movement.

He sighed softly to himself and walked slowly over to where she stood. He stood beside her looking out in the same direction as she did. One of his hands gently touched the small of her back, the tips of his fingers slowly in small circles on her bare skin there. Sara felt a tremor run down her spine.

Sara looked to the side of her. She looked up at the man standing beside her – at his profile as he stared out into the night. He slowly brought his gaze to her. He searched her eyes, then looked at her lips as they curled up into a sweet grin. He felt himself become drawn closer to her and she turned her body slightly to face him entirely.

His hands then reached up to the sides of her face. He caressed the skin of her soft cheeks down to her jawbone. Her eyes never left his. She was motionless. He raised his hands again to place his fingers through the hair on either side of her face. It was so soft to his touch.

Sara closed her eyes a moment before opening them again. She spoke softly.

"I'm – gonna get outta this …" She smiled at him again as she watched Grissom's expression change from one of affection to sweet curiosity. "O.K?"

A smiling Grissom tilted his head. A new light was in his eyes as he silently nodded, then watched Sara turn to leave him for the bathroom.

As she closed the door, he exhaled soundly and smiled to himself. He felt like an adolescent about to encounter his "first time" – even though it was no such thing for him and Sara. Yet, it felt different tonight. He wanted things to be special, and he knew she did too.

Grissom stood staring out the window again at nothing in particular, listening to the gentle waves cresting against the shore. He changed into a cobalt blue robe and the same color of pajama bottoms. It felt the most comfortable to him. He thought of something and retreated to the desk. Reaching for his eyeglass case and retrieving his reading glasses swiftly, he then went to a closet and retrieved a large, flat leather zippered case with a handle. He had slipped the case into the room earlier in the day, without Sara's knowledge, before leaving the card entry key to the room from the front desk once more for safekeeping. He had checked them into the hotel even before the ceremony.

He hoped this wedding gift would please her. A painting he had commissioned to be done of her from a photo was inside the case. The image was what he liked to consider the way he almost always saw her. It captured the beauty and light within in the best way a painting could, though he knew it could never do so completely.

He quickly placed the case to the side of the writing desk, then reached into the desk drawer for several sheets of paper, which bore his writing. Glancing hurriedly at it he folded the sheets and placed them in an envelope which he also retrieved from the desk. He quickly wrote on the envelope and placed the sheets inside. He placed the envelope back into the desk drawer. He sighed and removed his glasses and put them away again.

He straightened himself and walked back to the French windows, just as Sara emerged from the large bathroom.

She silently stood just in front of the doorway. In a satiny-white, knee-length robe which was partially opened at her bodice but fastened at the waist by the robe's sache, the opening revealed just a delicate lace bodice of a matching negligee beneath it. The robe itself clung amply to her body, generously revealing her curves, rather than obscuring them. Her chocolate brown hair was brushed to a smooth sheen and her lips coated with a subtle, tinted sheen. She took a deep breath, and then softly spoke out.

"Hi, there."

Grissom did not turn away from the window as he smiled a little to himself. He bowed his head a little. His next playful remark was touched with a sweet overtone of anticipation.

"I don't even have to turn around…. _Sara – Grissom, I presume_?"

Sara smiled her "Sara" smile at the sweet memory he summoned to her mind.

"That's me," she countered. Grissom turned around and his breath caught in his throat at the vision before him. His lips parted. His eyes roamed the length of her body, from her face to her toes, before slowly roaming upward again.

"_Wow. Y-you are...really.. um..…stunning…"_

Sara was still smiling. "Thank you."

She walked to Grissom and stopped when her face was just a few inches from his. She simply looked into his eyes. She did not move.

A moment went by. Staring into her chocolate eyes, smelling her vanilla scent, Grissom was very tempted to simply take her into his arms and toss himself on top of her onto the bed just a few inches away.

She did not make it any easier now. Her arms slowly encircled his neck. Her sweet expression was unchanged.

"_Where were we, Dr. Grissom?"_ she softly inquired.

And he was undone. His heart in his chest began to pound incessantly and the physical swirling torrents of desire aching in an all too familiar place began to scream at him.

His right hand reached up to gently wrap his fingers into her long hair and his left arm encircled her waist snugly. Her body was now flush against his – and she smiled more broadly. A muscle in his jaw twitched slightly.

In a deep, husky whisper he answered her. _"__Here__, my dear Mrs. Grissom.."_

His lips enveloped hers gently, though with a rapt urgency that he could no longer control. Her mouth was soon entirely controlled by his. His passion began to pour out of him. She responded with the same fervor, entangling her fingers into the soft grey curls of his neck. She was lost in him immediately.

Softly, she moaned into his mouth and fueled him further. His kisses extended to her cheek and down to the nape of her neck. Slowly he stopped the assault of his lips and held her in a desperate embrace against him. He was so helpless to resist her. He knew it. She kissed his ear. He turned to her with a sweet look of desperation on his face.

He whispered into his bride's ear. "_Lie down with me, wife?"_

She giggled softly into his ear. _"Do you __need__ to ask, husband?"_

He growled playfully and low in response. He led her to sit on the bed. Once there, Sara fingered the sache of her robe and opened it. She slowly let it slip away from her shoulders, revealing a lovely satin negligee which reached only to her mid thigh. She looked down at the fallen robe shyly at first. Then looked up at him again, grinning. Grissom gazed at the lovely, smooth, deliciously thin garment on Sara and sighed deeply. He then gently leaned himself down on top of her, slowly and gently, taking care to lean upon his elbows and to keep his full weight from being placed upon her.

His lips claimed hers again – reverently at first, and growing deeper by the moment.

He looked down at her a moment as she smiled at him, blinking her eyes. He gently caressed her face with the fingers of his hand. Too much and too beautiful to be real.

"_Sara..."_he whispered out loud before his self control left him and his lips began to assault hers once more through no will of his own.

Chapter 7:

Grissom began to kiss Sara's cheeks and the nape of her neck very gently once more and Sara embraced him even more snugly, closing her eyes with sheer pleasure at having the man she always wanted here with her. She smiled broadly at the thought of having him with her for that night -and every one hereafter.

As he stopped to look down at her face once more, she began to open her lips to speak, then stopped.

Grissom pursed his lips. "What?" he whispered.

Her breathing was slightly erratic as she gazed up at him with a sweet smile. "My --- heart seems to be racing. Feels like it will practically jump out of my chest.

Grissom looked a little more curious. Sweetly he asked. "Are you all right?" He gently placed a finger on the pulsepoint at the carotid artery at her neck.

Sara smiled mischieviously at him with wide eyes, still breathless. She whispered, "Well - it's probably... nothing that having your bare skin on mine won't cure..?

Grissom's eyes closed in delight. He smiled broadly at the clever way she had just told him she wanted him - badly and immediately. At that point, he wanted so much to ask her something that he did think often enough about. He shook his head wistfully at her. He sighed

"Ohh, honey... whatever are you doing with a stuffy guy like me?" His tone was so tender that Sara had to stare at him as he said it.

She thought a moment about a response. Then reached up to run her fingers gently through his rich gray wavy hair.

"Because you warm me. Everything you do... just makes me warm, everywhere. You calm my mind.. when no one else can. You make me smile even when I've been in the dumps. I just feel safe, free and loved with you."

She paused and smiled to watch his expression change from curiosity to gratitude and love.

"..Plus, you keep me body feeling wonderfully "warm" too - you know!" He chuckled at this. She smiled broadly. He shook his head again.

Sara whispered. "Soo... can I have that skin on me now?" Grissom lifted himself up to loosen the robe he wore and removed it from his broad shoulders. Releasing himself from it completely, he discarded it onto the floor.

Sara lifted herself and lifted her negligee from her body, over her head. Grissom smiled at the sight of Sara's completely nude flesh. He hastily proceeded to remove his pajama bottoms and gently resumed his position above her. She felt the warm, musk filled heat from his body come to hers and she purred. She began to feel him between her thighs as well. Her heartbeat quickened again and she moaned softly.

Grissom closed his eyes as he began to rub his body over hers - feeling the warmth and seeing the wanting in her rise as her lips parted and her erratic breathing grew deeper. He loved to watch her - it brought him joy.

Feeling the throbbing within him grow he closed his eyes. He gently began to massage her hips and buttocks, grinding against her. He began to moan softly and began to feel as if he could stay outside of her no longer.

Raw with emotion, he whispered, "Honey... can I .. please ?" Sara answered breathlessly. "Please, Gil ... I really need you.."

He then carefully entered her body and they both gasped with pleasure. Soon he began a languid rhythm with her. The heat rose quickly within them from that point. Grissom wrapped his arms snugly around Sara's body, pushing within her, upward, upward, upward again. Sara's moans were urgent now. Her fingertips dug into his shoulders as she clung to him for dear life, losing herself in a torrent of desire. The sensations within her were exquisite and she knew she would soon be thrown over the edge.

_"Ohh, babe -- I'm ..." _

Grissom felt himself not able to hang on at the sound of her sweet desperate voice in his ears. He gasped for breath. He growled her name. He dug his lips into the base of her neck - hoping it would take her over the edge, so he could go there with her and let go.

It worked only too well. Sara cried out softly, again and again, to the rhythm of his thrusts which mercilessly racked her body with pleasure. He growled more loudly this time as he greedily held and rode Sara's sinewy body. His lips locked upon hers, stiffling him only slightly.

Soon, his shivering body collapsed partly onto hers. His head rested on her stomach as he fought to catch his breath. Sara caressed his back and shoulders to comfort him, kissing the top of his head to bring him to earth.

Their breathing quieted after a while. Then, in a soft, drowsy whisper, Sara could hear him say.

_"You bring __me__ joy. You make me warm too_." Then he slept. Sara smiled as she drifted off to sleep as well.

Chapter 8:

Sara's face in the painting was luminous. Her chocolate eyes were bright with some kind of revelation, filled with a realization she had just come to. Her lips were parted slightly, as if she had made a great discovery. Her skin was a soft faded peaches and cream shade. Her brown, wavy loose hair seemed to be blown slightly by a passing wind. It was a moment in time in Sara's life, captured by Grissom's camera as he first saw it, and lovingly set into a beautiful oil painting. It was the moment he realized he would need to stop hiding what they had together from the world very soon, because it would inevitably be revealed simply by the way he looked at her.

Sara's eyes were wide with wonder as she looked at the painting. She smiled from ear to ear with delight. Grissom stood behind her, admiring the painting and admiring the way Sara loved it.

Softly he asked, "Like it?"

Sara sighed. "Oh, Gil... where did you take the photo for this?"

"It was during the field investigation we did of that bus crash a while back - do you remember?"

Sara nodded. "Oh, yeah - I do."

Grissom continued. "It was around the time you started to realize the underlying reasons why the bus lost control and swerved off of the road. I saw you from across the way - you got that "oh, man - I see it, I know!" look on your face. It's one of the most beautiful looks you get. When you discover something and ---- a light goes on up there! It just blots out everything else for me when I see that look."

Sara gazed at Grissom lovingly.

"So - I grabbed one of the lab cameras and took the shot. I got that picture to the painter I hired. That's it, really."

Chapter 9:

_These words are mine. I felt I should write them, since now I need to be able to say anything to you, without another writer's words in the way._

_I never was good at this, but this is for you. It's time I said to you what I have always felt inside. I know you know my feelings already. You always have, without my having to say much. How well you understand me! It's why I love you. _

_In my thoughts, you have always been. Since the day you walked into my life in San Francisco, you've been an inextricable part of me. When you came to Vegas, you took more of a hold on me,and I have never been able to break free. I did try to be free of you, but to no avail. I have never loved or wanted, ever in the same way since, the way I love and want you. Your eyes, smile, eager mind and tenacity have always captured my heart. The way you understand my mind and my ways, soothes me. Yet, you drive me to do more, and to be a better man. I know there is no other for me. You are my home, my joy and salvation. All these things, wrapped up in a beautiful body, is what you are to me. Please do not ever take yourself away. For if you did, I would have to look to the end of the world to find you again. I am so happy to have you as my wife and will always love you, Sara._

Sara read these words from the pages Grissom had left in the drawer in the hotel suite's writing desk. Grissom was showering, humming a little. She discovered when she was done that she could not stop smiling like an idiot. She noticed her cheeks had been tracked with a few stray tears. Chuckling a little to herself, she wiped them with her hand.

She smiled as she decided to write a love letter of her own to Grissom. Carefully she folded the papers she had read and put them back into the desk. Removing a new sheet of paper from the folder at the desk and a pen, she wrote something swiftly and then rose up from the desk, smiling.

She slipped the note under the bathroom door. She decided to wait on the balcony.

Chapter 10:

Grissom stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist, then reached for another from a towel rung to begin to dry himself.

He soon heard a soft sound on the ground. He looked down to see a small, folded piece of paper on the floor near the bottom of the bathroom door.

He squinted his eyes, tilted his head and bent down to look at it. He picked it up. Rising to stand upright again, he unfolded the note.

_I read your note. I'm on the balcony. _

Grissom smiled a little. He finished drying himself, hurriedly. He stepped out of the bathroom and walked to where Sara stood on the balcony, wearing one of Grissom's shirts and looking out to the beach and water.

Sara felt Grissom softly approach her from behind. She turned to look at him. He looked at her face intently with a sheepish smirk on his face. He came closer to her and spoke.

"I feel kind of...self-conscious."

Sara asked with her "Sara" smile on her face, "Why? You would definitely beat out Shakespeare any day."

With this, she walked to Grissom, stepped just to his side and took his hand. She began to lead him to walk with her.

"Come with me," she softly said. Grinning a little, Grissom followed her lead to step back inside of the suite. Once inside, Sara closed the french windows. She drew the curtains and turned back to Grissom to with a wistful look. Grissom was motionless, smiling slightly. He was trying to read her face.

Sara approached him once more. In a low voice, she carefully spoke.

"I have a reply to your message. Are you ready?"

Grissom's lips pursed and the edges curled upward. He could see the playfulness in her eyes. "Yes?"

Sara's arms encircled his neck and her lips enveloped his completely. Her eyes closed as she opened her mouth to taste his lips. His mouth accepted her by opening up to her.

Sara inhaled his soap and water clean scent and moaned. She broke her kiss. She whispered to him.

"Lie here with me?"

Grissom smiled broadly and gently nodded. Sara unbuttoned and slowly stripped herself of his shirt, leaving nothing beneath it. They lay together upon the still-unmade bed. She gently fingered the bathtowel around his waist and unfastened it, laying it open. She proceeded to kiss his chest and make a trail of other moist kisses down to his stomach, to his pelvic bone and below. The sensations her lips and mouth gave Grissom made him shudder and lose his breath. His eyes closed, he could barely speak. He writhed under her and his hands began to ball into fists around the bedclothes of the bed as he softly gasped and moaned through the waves of ecstasy he felt.

"Ohhh ... my God...honey...OH, Sara...please..."

Grissom's hands reached down to touch Sara's hair. His fingers gently caressed her silken locks in gratitude to her. He was torn between asking Sara to stop so that he could make love to her or letting her lips and mouth continue their assault on him. God, she was so unbelievable! She was relentless. He didn't know how long he would be able to hold on. He begged her breathlessly to bring herself up. She stopped only for a half-moment to answer softly, _"Don't want to." _

He silently smiled, moaning some "no's" in rapid succession to her and brought himself up to reach her, lifting her up a bit, so that she would stop. He lay her down next to him, brought himself over her and proceeded to touch her and taste her in places she most loved.

When she was ready, he began to make love to her. She wrapped her very long, slender legs around his hips and drew him further into her body. Grissom's breathing came in rapid, sweet moans each time he pushed himself into her. Sara loved the sound of him losing control. She was losing hers. Grissom felt her body tighten around him.

Her low sultry moan when she got there was long and desperate - and louder than usual. Grissom was surprised and even smiled as he held her. He was over the edge shortly thereafter, moaning Sara's name and growling into the nape of her neck. At the end, from his lips escaped an endearment which he never really uttered before, though it was never far from his mind.

"Beautiful-- angel..."

Grissom finally heaved a huge sigh and smiled. "I need to write you much more often..."

Sara giggled in her husky, low voice.


	7. Chapter 7 You Warm Me

THE PATH TOGETHER

[Disclaimer: The fictional characters used in this story are those orignally developed and featured in "CSI: Crime Scene Investigation" (CBS). I own no rights to either the characters or to the show.

The sun would be setting in an hour's time. Laguna Beach never looked so beautiful. It was one of the prettiest in California. And the early evening was turning out to be a glorious one, with gentle breezes and the pink streaks beginning to blaze the already light lapis-colored sky. The beach was sweet with the smell of the ocean. The sand was lukewarm and soft to the touch. The water's cresting gentle waves echoing the beauty and serenity of the moments about to unfold.

The silhouettes of seven men stood by the shore. They stood in the direction of the cresting water. Six were donned in black linen, one in off-white. All were bare-footed, except the one in white, who wore boat shoes. The sun's reddish streaks shone on the men's faces from the western side of the horizon. The breezes gently played upon the linen clothes of each man, sending ripplets along the cloths. Most had several buttons unfastened at the top of each shirt. One man's black shirted collar was buttoned fully to his neck. He carried a small ledger in his hands. The others were Al, Brass, Warrick, Nick and Greg. Grissom was the man in white. The scene was silent and peaceful. None of the men spoke for a good long while.

Warrick finally broke the silence.

"Beautiful night."

Al sighed and added as he nodded and leaned into his cane, "Best I've seen on a beach in a long while."

Nick smiled at Warrick, then at Grissom and Brass, who stood nearest each other. Greg grinned and nodded his head in agreement. Grissom's face was serene as his blue eyes stared motionlessly at the ocean. After a few long moments, he answered, "Yes, it is." He smiled.

Suddenly the officiant heard a voice in the distance behind them, he turned and saw a lovely redhead farther away in a lovely peach, flowing dress, hopping a little and waving to get his attention. Catherine was signaling him.

The smiling man gently advised Grissom. "Gil - they're ready." He then moved up the beach closer to Catherine's direction. Catherine hastened back further up the beach toward a small cabana house there.

The men all looked around and awoke from their musings. Warrick , Al and Greg smirked and started slowly up in the same direction as the first man had gone. Nick smiled from ear to ear and gave Grissom's back a light slap. "Readycompadre?"

"Yeah, Nicky." Grissom started to lightly fidget and exhaled heavily

Nick started up the beach after the others. Brass remained by Grissom's side and turned to him. He smiled.

"You ready for this?"

Grissom turned to him and sighed. He smiled nervously at him as Brass chuckled heartily, watching his friend's nerves unravel a bit.

"Uhhh...Yeah!" Grissom's smile crept up on his face. "Yeah, I'm ready." He chuckled at his nervousness.

Brass nodded.

"O.K., then - let's go." The men started up the beach, side by side, to join the others.

CHAPTER 2:

Grissom awoke with a start. His eyes focused on the strange room he was in. He was in his hotel room at The Cordoba. He stared at the window in front of him. The curtains were partially opened. It had to be about 2:00 pm. He exhaled and scratched his head and his bearded face.

_"Man - my nerves are shot!"_ he thought. He knew it was because he couldn't sleep a wink last night. He turned slightly to the empty place beside him. He closed his eyes at his clueless state and shook his head. Sara wouldn't be there - she wasn't supposed to be, was she?

His cell phone suddenly rang. He wearily turned to the nightstand on the other side of the bed nearest to him. He picked up the cell. The neon blue display read _"Brass"_.

He opened it. "Grissom" he answered.

Brass' wise-cracking tone of voice greeted him on the other end of the line.

"Well-well, Dr. Grissom. Think you may wanna wake up this afternoon, or what?" Brass chuckled.

Grissom smiled. "Yeah. Sorry - couldn't sleep a wink last night."

Brass smiled. "Got a case of the jitters, pal?"

Grissom shook his head again. "I can't believe I'm this much on edge, Jim- so dmn nervous - I don't get why."

Brass answered. "Not complicated, Gil. It's understandable ya' know. Anyway, I'm down in the lobby and, of course, I'm the guy charged with the task of telling you to GET YOUR A$$ UP NOW! Otherwise, I know one certain special someone who will have both of our heads on a fr!kin' platter if you're late - capiche?"

"C'mon up, and I'll jump in the shower." Grissom answered. He hung up.

Brass watched a football game in Grissom's room while he showered. Then he turned off the T.V. and stood up, to straighten his black linen shirt and smooth his pants, as he waited for his friend. He went to the bathroom door and banged his fist on it unceremoniously.

"Hay - lover boy!" He loved teasing Grissom. "You outta there soon?"

From inside the bathroom, he heard Grissom retort. "Aw, shut up!"

Brass laughed out loud. Grissom emerged. He wore an off-white crisply pressed linen shirt with an embroidered tan and white patterned strip that extended down the front of each shoulder to the level of his pectoral muscles. Several buttons were left comfortably undone at the top with linen slacks and the same color of boat shoes. His hair and beard trimmed well, he felt somewhat more relaxed.

But not completely. He shot a worried look to Brass. "Am I o.k.?"

Brass faced his friend, looked him up and down then looked at the rear view of him and gave him a quick once-over. "Yea, you clean up nice. You're fine. Oh - and don't forget this.." He held up a small box he brought with him and opened it. It contain a small blossom type of boutinniere.

Grissom reached out to take it and fasten it to his small lapel on his shirt, but Brass didn't hand it over, shaking his head and snickering.

"You're so nervous - you couldn't find your a$$ with both hands right now - c'mere I'll get it on you." Brass pinned the blossom on Grissom as he grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks," he said. "I could barely get showered without slipping on the damn soap!"

Brass assured him for the first time. "You'll be all right - so long as you're sure.."

Grissom looked at him. "About what." Brass looked at him. "Is there any reason why this man may not be joined...?"

Grissom stopped him, "No! No, there isn't. At all. I'm just so nervous -- I want it to be perfect, you know?" Grissom looked at the long length mirror again next to the bathroom.

Brass shrugged. "Then there's nothing to worry about. You know what you're getting, Gil. The best thing that's ever happened to you. Trust me - you'll do fine. Just two little words, you know." He smiled. So did Grissom.

"Yeah," Grissom replied.

"So - let's get outta here, o.k.? Otherwise I'm gonna have to use the siren and start going nuts on people in traffic!"

[TBC

Chapter 3:

The men gathered by the seashore. The sun was lower in the sky, its pink streaks brightening the sky like a meteor against a sapphire colored sky. The water pounded rhythmically to the shore. The gently breezes running through the linen fabrics of the clothing of the men standing near the ocean. Six men silhouetted there. Six in black linen; one in white. The officiant left after speaking softly to Grissom and walked up the beach, away from the shore. Then the man stopped at a designated place, standing with his back to the ocean and waited. Slowly the other men turned, a few at a time, to retreat to where the officiant stood.

A moment passed in silence. And suddenly a red-haired feminine figure, swathed in a peach, flowing halter dress, appeared from between two trees some distance away. She held some simple blossoms as she walked slowly in flat beach shoes. Her movements were slow and relaxed, her hips swaying to and fro, but her shoulders were held back and her head high. Catherine was beautiful. Her eyes were dazzling against her light skin and her creamy peach dress. Her hair was loose and had two or three small petite blooming flowers within it. She looked touched by the sun and wind - as if it made her even more beautiful than she normally was.

As she slowly approached, Warrick's eyes were riveted. He smiled from ear to ear as her dancing eyes caught his and she smiled back almost shyly. She quickly put a hand to her face to brush some hair which had fallen into her eyes momentarily and looked down a little. When she looked back up she noticed Warrick's expression hadn't changed.

She slowly approached the men, who all smiled at Catherine's fetching beauty. She passed Greg, Al, then Warrick, then Nick and was nearest to Brass when she stopped just momentarily in front of Grissom. He tilted his head, grinning.

Catherine winked. "You're gonna like what you see," she whispered almost tauntingly to Grissom, as she slipped past him and the officiant to take her place on the other side of him.

Another moment passed. Then two. Sara shyly emerged from a distance where Catherine had come.

Her dark-haired figure proceeded down the beach, bathed in white. Her loose, wavy hair flowed lightly with the beach breeze. A fresh white orchid was in her hair on the right side of her head. She wore a fine linen halter necked, sleeveless dress. The v-neck flattered her petite bosom, the fabric was of a shirred design, flowing in folds around her breasts. The waist and hip of the dress hugged her slender body. The halter neck reached around the back of her neck; her back was completely bare. Her hips swayed with the folds of her skirt, blowing in the wind. The dress extended down to her ankles, one of which was laced with an anklet made of small shells. Her feet bore simple white beach sandals. Upon her neck was a mother of pearl choker with a small circular, pearl shell in its center. Upon her upper left arm was an arm bracelet made of brushed silver which was of a braided, rope-tribal style of design. She held pale orchids in her hands.

Her facial expression was serene, her lips grinning and her eyes remained focused on one man before her. Her pace continued to be slow and unrushed. Her face was luminous, glowing with the touch of the sun. Her eyes were bright and her lips bore a pale colored sheen. She was radiant. The men smiled from ear to ear watching Sara's approach.

Grissom's eyes remained frozen on this exquisite figure of a woman, who walked in his direction with such honest purpose and design. He gazed at every inch of her as she came nearer, from her hair, to her face, to her neck, to her arms. He gazed at the flowers she held, the way the breeze moved her dress and back to her eyes and lips. His lips parted and he was hypnotized. He could not imagine a sight at that moment which was more stunning in his eyes.

She suddenly stood directly before him, the serene look on her face remaining there. Her eyes locked on his.

Finally after a moment, a soft deep whisper escaped her lips.

_"Hi."_ She smiled up at Grissom. He smiled broadly at her, his eyes danced.

And her serene grin grew into a full "Sara" smile.

TBC

Chapter 4:

_A voice behind them spoke. Words as tranquil in tone as the serene setting around everyone who heard them were spoken about paths taken by humans in the course of a lifetime. _

_Sara's name and Grissom's name were paired with the concept of paths of two people who had crossed, parted, then crossed again over the years. Through fate, through tragedy and necessity and also with joy, anger and tears. A tale was told about two people whose minds were matched for each other, whose shared passion for truth and knowledge was unsurpassed. Words were spoken about the revelation that comes to people who love one another that life is not meant to be lived, choices are not to be made or paths to be walked, entirely alone. Many paths are walked alone, but not after the mating of one's soul with another is complete. Thereafter, the only path to be taken until life is finished, is a path taken together with one's soulmate - one meant to be walked for each day of their lives together._

The exchange of rings was complete.

_Will you take this woman, as your lawfully wedded wife? Will you honor, love, cherish, and protect her? Will you forsake all others and keep yourself only for her? Will you walk with her through all of the paths of life together, all of the days of your life?_

Grissom's eyes were lost in Sara's chocolate wide pools. He could smell her vanilla scent. He could see her chocolate soulful pools begin to fill with tears. He had no idea how he could even find his voice.. but he did.

With a low, soft voice and a smile, he answered:

_"I will."_

The speaker then turned to Sara. Calling her by her given name of Sara Elizabeth, he asked:

_Will you take this man, as your lawfully wedded husband?..._

The vows were the same - yet Sara's heart felt like it had subtly skipped a beat when she heard the words..._"Husband...honor, love...keep yourself only for him...all the days of your life"._

She smiled her smile one a moment. Then closed her lips and pursed them at Grissom. In a low, calm sweetened voice, she uttered.

_"I will."_

Grissom tilted his head and grinned at her. The speaker then began to pronounce the marriage as completed, but neither he nor she could hear much. Something about ..._"power invested in him...State of California...yada, yada..."._

Grissom hadn't even waited for him to finish the remainder. He didn't even hear anything about anyone kissing anyone. Long before that, he pulled gently on Sara's hands which he held in his, slipped his arms around her back and reached down to envelope her mouth with his own, like a thief stealing a rare jewel. Sara was taken by surprise, which didn't last long, since she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, savoring the stolen moment she had dreamed of.

The wedding party broke into snickers, then chuckles. They cheered for them and applauded them with a few wolf whistles mixed in. The officiant was good humored enough to laugh right along and smile at the joy in the couple's faces. For all intents and purposes - the deed was done completely and officially.

Catherine's eyes were full of tears and some had gone down her cheeks as she laughed with glee. Warrick walked to her and hugged her. He kissed her square on the lips, which she thoroughly enjoyed. She looked up at him. Warrick looked down at her. "You o.k., mama?" "I'm great!" she answered.

There were hugs, kisses, hearty hand shakes all around. Arms interlaced with each other as they all walked off of the beach, like a pack of college kids on a field trip. There was love - and much merriment ahead of all of them.

TBC

Chapter 5:

Everyone arrived like an entourage surrounding the newlywed couple at the small, intimate restaurant where Grissom had taken Sara so many years before in California, and shared very fond memories in. The decor was an island-style of motif, with round wicker chairs and tables, vibrant colored orchids everywhere. There was even a hammock in bar area. The place was just off of the beach where the ceremony had just taken place. The place was reserved only for the wedding crew - intimate, relaxed and breathtaking.

Grissom and Sara's dance seemed to be quite eagerly awaited by everyone. Since the ceremony, they seemed never to leave each other's side, even momentarily. The laughter was free-flowing. The chemistry, teasing, loving words between both of them was palpable and surprised even those who knew them best.

Greg took photos, since he was the most technically talented at that sort of thing. The shots he captured were a collage of playfuness, love, flirtatiousness, comic hijinks and insanity.

The first dance was put off by the bride and groom until it could no longer be done, by reason of the loud, raucous tauntings of the crew. Finally they looked at one another, and both lazily got out of the very comfortable hammock near the bar.

Everyone adjourned to the dining room and dance floor. Grissom's hand led Sara to the dance floor. Once there he held her, hugged her a little and kissed her forehead. They danced to an old ballad from the 80s. "After All" - a duet by Peter Cetera and Cher, was a song about old love which reached beyond the years, despite separate journeys taken and missteps made, before realization that true love cannot be denied.

It was perfect - though simple. There were no eyes that were not on Grissom and Sara. They watched as they whispered in each other's ears like two teenagers and held each other, smiling and snickering as if enjoying a guilty secret together. Sara's smile at one time was mischievious, as she suddenly shot up to reach Grissom's lips with hers and passionately kiss him. He smiled through the kiss, his eyebrows shooting up with delighted surprise. Amidst the whooping and howling of those present to see it, he hugged her more closely to return her passionate kiss with one of his own.

After this, a raucous blend of dancing and festivities ranging from fast, furious and hliarious to slow, romantic and seductive ensued. It was the hottest party around by all accounts.

Everyone enjoyed a dance with Sara. Nicky swept around with her to another old ballad classic named "All For One", about friendship and loyalty to love. She hugged Nicky and got misty, as it hit home for her that this was the one person who she knew long enough to consider her brother as well as her friend. Nicky felt a little emotional, but tried to stay stoic until the song's end. He fiercely kissed her check, blinked away the moistness in his eyes and whispered: _"Be happy, baby sis'. I love you to pieces!"_ Sara's tears fell as she kissed his cheek and smiled, _"I love you too, Nicky."_

One of the last amusing highlights of the evening came each one of the nightshift crew stood to give a kind of "speech" to the happy, breathless couple, of which they all took part in delivering a piece.

Each monologue delivered by each member of the nightshift crew present, painted his or her own view of Sara's and Grissom's relationship and the musings and wonderings over the years as to its status. They also delved into how revered and loved they both were to all of them, with one caveat. Each of the speeches ended with the same humorous words:

"A CSI. Yes, that am I. Don't break a heart, not even in part. For if you do, and this is true - I'll do you in, and I can hide you."

Before the last speech, Grissom smiled and complained that it seemed only he was the main target of his beloved crew.

"Is there a reason why everyone seems to wanna kill me today? Seems Sara's got most of the love in this room, I dunno." Everyone laughed. Grissom looked at Sara in a mock pout. She lovingly kissed his lips.

Finally Brass' speech was last. Short and to the point, he announced his undying affection and love for the couple, what a lucky b$tard Grissom was and despite their long and tireless friendship, he admonished to Grissom that he had better be good to his new bride... the resounding laughter was deafening.

"Gil - I'm always there - through thick and thin. But if you blow this - What sit you're in! "

--------------------------

Finally, everyone kissed and hugged each other fiercely as they said their goodbyes and bid the couple a lovely honeymoon.

Catherine hugged Sara fiercely and with great love. She sniffled a little. _"Take __real__ care of each other, o.k.?" _

Sara nodded, "Will do!"

Catherine still hugged her and paused with afterthoughts.

_"Don't take any of his crap, either - you know?"_

Sara laughed, "Uh-uh!" she answered.

Catherine stopped hugging Sara and looked at her, still holding her shoulders.

_"Be gentle with his heart too - remember, he's an old man."_ Both women giggled at her comment.

Sara finally sighed and smiled at Catherine. "Thank you so much, Cat. You've done so much."

Catherine smiled as she started to go. "I'm always around, honey. Just call." Upon Warrick's arm she walked out.

Grissom and Sara finally left in the rented chauffeured car they hired for the this night and the next morning, when they planned to leave on their honeymoon.

They were alone - and blissfully happy they finally were. They had much left to share this evening.

Chapter 6:

Grissom slid the cardkey into the lock entry portal of the door to the hotel suite. He opened the door as he and Sara both peered inside in curiosity. From where they stood, the suite appeared quite spacious.

As Sara was about to step inside, she stopped almost involuntarily. Grissom looked to her face as she looked back at him.

Their gazes then slowly moved together to the floor at their feet. The threshold of the doorway was just before them. Sara smiled at the incredulity of her involuntary reflex in not entering the doorway, just like she would any other. But the invisible boundary was there –and already noted by Grissom's expression. She smiled at him sheepishly.

He looked at her and chuckled a little; his eyes continued to gaze into her for a split moment before as warm smile slid upon his face. He shrugged casually as if it made no real difference. His voice was of gentle understanding.

"_Shall I…?"_

Sara smiled at him- her eyes warm with an unspoken gratitude.

"_Sure,"_ was her response in kind.

Grissom's left arm slid around the middle of Sara's back. With his right arm, he reached to the back of her legs. He bent down to lift her up with no great effort. Sara's arms slid around his neck.

They looked at each other momentarily and chuckled again at their adherence to an old fashioned tradition, as Grissom began to carefully walk with her beyond the threshold of the doorway and several feet into the room. He then stopped to gently put her feet upon the ground once more, and sighed.

Sara was still smiling from ear to ear as she looked up at him. _"Have – you still been working out?"_ She sounded mildly impressed.

Grissom smirked playfully. _"You're light as a feather," _was his tender reply. He then turned away from her momentarily to look around the room, as Sara's gaze remained on him a moment. She relished his compliment, despite the fact that she normally wouldn't make much of things like that.

Sara looked around the room also. French windows led to the beautiful beach below, now darkened by the soft night. The tranquil pounding of tiny waves could be heard. The sweet smell of the ocean was there.

The suite was decorated in light California-beach style. It was simple but lovely. A jacuzzi tub built for two was to one side of the suite, two steps up off of the bedroom. In the middle of the suite was a king sized bed in fine bamboo.

Sara took in all of this and smiled. _"It's lovely."_

Grissom grinned. _"Yeah – it is."_

Sara walked silently to the French windows and stopped to listen to the waves. She looked out of the windows to see if anything was visible. Her hands were to her sides and her bare, long beautiful back visible to Grissom's eyes as they followed her every movement.

He sighed softly to himself and walked slowly over to where she stood. He stood beside her looking out in the same direction as she did. One of his hands gently touched the small of her back, the tips of his fingers slowly in small circles on her bare skin there. Sara felt a tremor run down her spine.

Sara looked to the side of her. She looked up at the man standing beside her – at his profile as he stared out into the night. He slowly brought his gaze to her. He searched her eyes, then looked at her lips as they curled up into a sweet grin. He felt himself become drawn closer to her and she turned her body slightly to face him entirely.

His hands then reached up to the sides of her face. He caressed the skin of her soft cheeks down to her jawbone. Her eyes never left his. She was motionless. He raised his hands again to place his fingers through the hair on either side of her face. It was so soft to his touch.

Sara closed her eyes a moment before opening them again. She spoke softly.

"I'm – gonna get outta this …" She smiled at him again as she watched Grissom's expression change from one of affection to sweet curiosity. "O.K?"

A smiling Grissom tilted his head. A new light was in his eyes as he silently nodded, then watched Sara turn to leave him for the bathroom.

As she closed the door, he exhaled soundly and smiled to himself. He felt like an adolescent about to encounter his "first time" – even though it was no such thing for him and Sara. Yet, it felt different tonight. He wanted things to be special, and he knew she did too.

Grissom stood staring out the window again at nothing in particular, listening to the gentle waves cresting against the shore. He changed into a cobalt blue robe and the same color of pajama bottoms. It felt the most comfortable to him. He thought of something and retreated to the desk. Reaching for his eyeglass case and retrieving his reading glasses swiftly, he then went to a closet and retrieved a large, flat leather zippered case with a handle. He had slipped the case into the room earlier in the day, without Sara's knowledge, before leaving the card entry key to the room from the front desk once more for safekeeping. He had checked them into the hotel even before the ceremony.

He hoped this wedding gift would please her. A painting he had commissioned to be done of her from a photo was inside the case. The image was what he liked to consider the way he almost always saw her. It captured the beauty and light within in the best way a painting could, though he knew it could never do so completely.

He quickly placed the case to the side of the writing desk, then reached into the desk drawer for several sheets of paper, which bore his writing. Glancing hurriedly at it he folded the sheets and placed them in an envelope which he also retrieved from the desk. He quickly wrote on the envelope and placed the sheets inside. He placed the envelope back into the desk drawer. He sighed and removed his glasses and put them away again.

He straightened himself and walked back to the French windows, just as Sara emerged from the large bathroom.

She silently stood just in front of the doorway. In a satiny-white, knee-length robe which was partially opened at her bodice but fastened at the waist by the robe's sache, the opening revealed just a delicate lace bodice of a matching negligee beneath it. The robe itself clung amply to her body, generously revealing her curves, rather than obscuring them. Her chocolate brown hair was brushed to a smooth sheen and her lips coated with a subtle, tinted sheen. She took a deep breath, and then softly spoke out.

"Hi, there."

Grissom did not turn away from the window as he smiled a little to himself. He bowed his head a little. His next playful remark was touched with a sweet overtone of anticipation.

"I don't even have to turn around…. _Sara – Grissom, I presume_?"

Sara smiled her "Sara" smile at the sweet memory he summoned to her mind.

"That's me," she countered. Grissom turned around and his breath caught in his throat at the vision before him. His lips parted. His eyes roamed the length of her body, from her face to her toes, before slowly roaming upward again.

"_Wow. Y-you are...really.. um..…stunning…"_

Sara was still smiling. "Thank you."

She walked to Grissom and stopped when her face was just a few inches from his. She simply looked into his eyes. She did not move.

A moment went by. Staring into her chocolate eyes, smelling her vanilla scent, Grissom was very tempted to simply take her into his arms and toss himself on top of her onto the bed just a few inches away.

She did not make it any easier now. Her arms slowly encircled his neck. Her sweet expression was unchanged.

"_Where were we, Dr. Grissom?"_ she softly inquired.

And he was undone. His heart in his chest began to pound incessantly and the physical swirling torrents of desire aching in an all too familiar place began to scream at him.

His right hand reached up to gently wrap his fingers into her long hair and his left arm encircled her waist snugly. Her body was now flush against his – and she smiled more broadly. A muscle in his jaw twitched slightly.

In a deep, husky whisper he answered her. _"__Here__, my dear Mrs. Grissom.."_

His lips enveloped hers gently, though with a rapt urgency that he could no longer control. Her mouth was soon entirely controlled by his. His passion began to pour out of him. She responded with the same fervor, entangling her fingers into the soft grey curls of his neck. She was lost in him immediately.

Softly, she moaned into his mouth and fueled him further. His kisses extended to her cheek and down to the nape of her neck. Slowly he stopped the assault of his lips and held her in a desperate embrace against him. He was so helpless to resist her. He knew it. She kissed his ear. He turned to her with a sweet look of desperation on his face.

He whispered into his bride's ear. "_Lie down with me, wife?"_

She giggled softly into his ear. _"Do you __need__ to ask, husband?"_

He growled playfully and low in response. He led her to sit on the bed. Once there, Sara fingered the sache of her robe and opened it. She slowly let it slip away from her shoulders, revealing a lovely satin negligee which reached only to her mid thigh. She looked down at the fallen robe shyly at first. Then looked up at him again, grinning. Grissom gazed at the lovely, smooth, deliciously thin garment on Sara and sighed deeply. He then gently leaned himself down on top of her, slowly and gently, taking care to lean upon his elbows and to keep his full weight from being placed upon her.

His lips claimed hers again – reverently at first, and growing deeper by the moment.

He looked down at her a moment as she smiled at him, blinking her eyes. He gently caressed her face with the fingers of his hand. Too much and too beautiful to be real.

"_Sara..."_he whispered out loud before his self control left him and his lips began to assault hers once more through no will of his own.

Chapter 7:

Grissom began to kiss Sara's cheeks and the nape of her neck very gently once more and Sara embraced him even more snugly, closing her eyes with sheer pleasure at having the man she always wanted here with her. She smiled broadly at the thought of having him with her for that night -and every one hereafter.

As he stopped to look down at her face once more, she began to open her lips to speak, then stopped.

Grissom pursed his lips. "What?" he whispered.

Her breathing was slightly erratic as she gazed up at him with a sweet smile. "My --- heart seems to be racing. Feels like it will practically jump out of my chest.

Grissom looked a little more curious. Sweetly he asked. "Are you all right?" He gently placed a finger on the pulsepoint at the carotid artery at her neck.

Sara smiled mischieviously at him with wide eyes, still breathless. She whispered, "Well - it's probably... nothing that having your bare skin on mine won't cure..?

Grissom's eyes closed in delight. He smiled broadly at the clever way she had just told him she wanted him - badly and immediately. At that point, he wanted so much to ask her something that he did think often enough about. He shook his head wistfully at her. He sighed

"Ohh, honey... whatever are you doing with a stuffy guy like me?" His tone was so tender that Sara had to stare at him as he said it.

She thought a moment about a response. Then reached up to run her fingers gently through his rich gray wavy hair.

"Because you warm me. Everything you do... just makes me warm, everywhere. You calm my mind.. when no one else can. You make me smile even when I've been in the dumps. I just feel safe, free and loved with you."

She paused and smiled to watch his expression change from curiosity to gratitude and love.

"..Plus, you keep me body feeling wonderfully "warm" too - you know!" He chuckled at this. She smiled broadly. He shook his head again.

Sara whispered. "Soo... can I have that skin on me now?" Grissom lifted himself up to loosen the robe he wore and removed it from his broad shoulders. Releasing himself from it completely, he discarded it onto the floor.

Sara lifted herself and lifted her negligee from her body, over her head. Grissom smiled at the sight of Sara's completely nude flesh. He hastily proceeded to remove his pajama bottoms and gently resumed his position above her. She felt the warm, musk filled heat from his body come to hers and she purred. She began to feel him between her thighs as well. Her heartbeat quickened again and she moaned softly.

Grissom closed his eyes as he began to rub his body over hers - feeling the warmth and seeing the wanting in her rise as her lips parted and her erratic breathing grew deeper. He loved to watch her - it brought him joy.

Feeling the throbbing within him grow he closed his eyes. He gently began to massage her hips and buttocks, grinding against her. He began to moan softly and began to feel as if he could stay outside of her no longer.

Raw with emotion, he whispered, "Honey... can I .. please ?" Sara answered breathlessly. "Please, Gil ... I really need you.."

He then carefully entered her body and they both gasped with pleasure. Soon he began a languid rhythm with her. The heat rose quickly within them from that point. Grissom wrapped his arms snugly around Sara's body, pushing within her, upward, upward, upward again. Sara's moans were urgent now. Her fingertips dug into his shoulders as she clung to him for dear life, losing herself in a torrent of desire. The sensations within her were exquisite and she knew she would soon be thrown over the edge.

_"Ohh, babe -- I'm ..." _

Grissom felt himself not able to hang on at the sound of her sweet desperate voice in his ears. He gasped for breath. He growled her name. He dug his lips into the base of her neck - hoping it would take her over the edge, so he could go there with her and let go.

It worked only too well. Sara cried out softly, again and again, to the rhythm of his thrusts which mercilessly racked her body with pleasure. He growled more loudly this time as he greedily held and rode Sara's sinewy body. His lips locked upon hers, stiffling him only slightly.

Soon, his shivering body collapsed partly onto hers. His head rested on her stomach as he fought to catch his breath. Sara caressed his back and shoulders to comfort him, kissing the top of his head to bring him to earth.

Their breathing quieted after a while. Then, in a soft, drowsy whisper, Sara could hear him say.

_"You bring __me__ joy. You make me warm too_." Then he slept. Sara smiled as she drifted off to sleep as well.

Chapter 8:

Sara's face in the painting was luminous. Her chocolate eyes were bright with some kind of revelation, filled with a realization she had just come to. Her lips were parted slightly, as if she had made a great discovery. Her skin was a soft faded peaches and cream shade. Her brown, wavy loose hair seemed to be blown slightly by a passing wind. It was a moment in time in Sara's life, captured by Grissom's camera as he first saw it, and lovingly set into a beautiful oil painting. It was the moment he realized he would need to stop hiding what they had together from the world very soon, because it would inevitably be revealed simply by the way he looked at her.

Sara's eyes were wide with wonder as she looked at the painting. She smiled from ear to ear with delight. Grissom stood behind her, admiring the painting and admiring the way Sara loved it.

Softly he asked, "Like it?"

Sara sighed. "Oh, Gil... where did you take the photo for this?"

"It was during the field investigation we did of that bus crash a while back - do you remember?"

Sara nodded. "Oh, yeah - I do."

Grissom continued. "It was around the time you started to realize the underlying reasons why the bus lost control and swerved off of the road. I saw you from across the way - you got that "oh, man - I see it, I know!" look on your face. It's one of the most beautiful looks you get. When you discover something and ---- a light goes on up there! It just blots out everything else for me when I see that look."

Sara gazed at Grissom lovingly.

"So - I grabbed one of the lab cameras and took the shot. I got that picture to the painter I hired. That's it, really."

Chapter 9:

_These words are mine. I felt I should write them, since now I need to be able to say anything to you, without another writer's words in the way._

_I never was good at this, but this is for you. It's time I said to you what I have always felt inside. I know you know my feelings already. You always have, without my having to say much. How well you understand me! It's why I love you. _

_In my thoughts, you have always been. Since the day you walked into my life in San Francisco, you've been an inextricable part of me. When you came to Vegas, you took more of a hold on me,and I have never been able to break free. I did try to be free of you, but to no avail. I have never loved or wanted, ever in the same way since, the way I love and want you. Your eyes, smile, eager mind and tenacity have always captured my heart. The way you understand my mind and my ways, soothes me. Yet, you drive me to do more, and to be a better man. I know there is no other for me. You are my home, my joy and salvation. All these things, wrapped up in a beautiful body, is what you are to me. Please do not ever take yourself away. For if you did, I would have to look to the end of the world to find you again. I am so happy to have you as my wife and will always love you, Sara._

Sara read these words from the pages Grissom had left in the drawer in the hotel suite's writing desk. Grissom was showering, humming a little. She discovered when she was done that she could not stop smiling like an idiot. She noticed her cheeks had been tracked with a few stray tears. Chuckling a little to herself, she wiped them with her hand.

She smiled as she decided to write a love letter of her own to Grissom. Carefully she folded the papers she had read and put them back into the desk. Removing a new sheet of paper from the folder at the desk and a pen, she wrote something swiftly and then rose up from the desk, smiling.

She slipped the note under the bathroom door. She decided to wait on the balcony.

Chapter 10:

Grissom stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist, then reached for another from a towel rung to begin to dry himself.

He soon heard a soft sound on the ground. He looked down to see a small, folded piece of paper on the floor near the bottom of the bathroom door.

He squinted his eyes, tilted his head and bent down to look at it. He picked it up. Rising to stand upright again, he unfolded the note.

_I read your note. I'm on the balcony. _

Grissom smiled a little. He finished drying himself, hurriedly. He stepped out of the bathroom and walked to where Sara stood on the balcony, wearing one of Grissom's shirts and looking out to the beach and water.

Sara felt Grissom softly approach her from behind. She turned to look at him. He looked at her face intently with a sheepish smirk on his face. He came closer to her and spoke.

"I feel kind of...self-conscious."

Sara asked with her "Sara" smile on her face, "Why? You would definitely beat out Shakespeare any day."

With this, she walked to Grissom, stepped just to his side and took his hand. She began to lead him to walk with her.

"Come with me," she softly said. Grinning a little, Grissom followed her lead to step back inside of the suite. Once inside, Sara closed the french windows. She drew the curtains and turned back to Grissom to with a wistful look. Grissom was motionless, smiling slightly. He was trying to read her face.

Sara approached him once more. In a low voice, she carefully spoke.

"I have a reply to your message. Are you ready?"

Grissom's lips pursed and the edges curled upward. He could see the playfulness in her eyes. "Yes?"

Sara's arms encircled his neck and her lips enveloped his completely. Her eyes closed as she opened her mouth to taste his lips. His mouth accepted her by opening up to her.

Sara inhaled his soap and water clean scent and moaned. She broke her kiss. She whispered to him.

"Lie here with me?"

Grissom smiled broadly and gently nodded. Sara unbuttoned and slowly stripped herself of his shirt, leaving nothing beneath it. They lay together upon the still-unmade bed. She gently fingered the bathtowel around his waist and unfastened it, laying it open. She proceeded to kiss his chest and make a trail of other moist kisses down to his stomach, to his pelvic bone and below. The sensations her lips and mouth gave Grissom made him shudder and lose his breath. His eyes closed, he could barely speak. He writhed under her and his hands began to ball into fists around the bedclothes of the bed as he softly gasped and moaned through the waves of ecstasy he felt.

"Ohhh ... my God...honey...OH, Sara...please..."

Grissom's hands reached down to touch Sara's hair. His fingers gently caressed her silken locks in gratitude to her. He was torn between asking Sara to stop so that he could make love to her or letting her lips and mouth continue their assault on him. God, she was so unbelievable! She was relentless. He didn't know how long he would be able to hold on. He begged her breathlessly to bring herself up. She stopped only for a half-moment to answer softly, _"Don't want to." _

He silently smiled, moaning some "no's" in rapid succession to her and brought himself up to reach her, lifting her up a bit, so that she would stop. He lay her down next to him, brought himself over her and proceeded to touch her and taste her in places she most loved.

When she was ready, he began to make love to her. She wrapped her very long, slender legs around his hips and drew him further into her body. Grissom's breathing came in rapid, sweet moans each time he pushed himself into her. Sara loved the sound of him losing control. She was losing hers. Grissom felt her body tighten around him.

Her low sultry moan when she got there was long and desperate - and louder than usual. Grissom was surprised and even smiled as he held her. He was over the edge shortly thereafter, moaning Sara's name and growling into the nape of her neck. At the end, from his lips escaped an endearment which he never really uttered before, though it was never far from his mind.

"Beautiful-- angel..."

Grissom finally heaved a huge sigh and smiled. "I need to write you much more often..."

Sara giggled in her husky, low voice.


	8. Chapter 8 The Painting

THE PATH TOGETHER

[Disclaimer: The fictional characters used in this story are those orignally developed and featured in "CSI: Crime Scene Investigation" (CBS). I own no rights to either the characters or to the show.

The sun would be setting in an hour's time. Laguna Beach never looked so beautiful. It was one of the prettiest in California. And the early evening was turning out to be a glorious one, with gentle breezes and the pink streaks beginning to blaze the already light lapis-colored sky. The beach was sweet with the smell of the ocean. The sand was lukewarm and soft to the touch. The water's cresting gentle waves echoing the beauty and serenity of the moments about to unfold.

The silhouettes of seven men stood by the shore. They stood in the direction of the cresting water. Six were donned in black linen, one in off-white. All were bare-footed, except the one in white, who wore boat shoes. The sun's reddish streaks shone on the men's faces from the western side of the horizon. The breezes gently played upon the linen clothes of each man, sending ripplets along the cloths. Most had several buttons unfastened at the top of each shirt. One man's black shirted collar was buttoned fully to his neck. He carried a small ledger in his hands. The others were Al, Brass, Warrick, Nick and Greg. Grissom was the man in white. The scene was silent and peaceful. None of the men spoke for a good long while.

Warrick finally broke the silence.

"Beautiful night."

Al sighed and added as he nodded and leaned into his cane, "Best I've seen on a beach in a long while."

Nick smiled at Warrick, then at Grissom and Brass, who stood nearest each other. Greg grinned and nodded his head in agreement. Grissom's face was serene as his blue eyes stared motionlessly at the ocean. After a few long moments, he answered, "Yes, it is." He smiled.

Suddenly the officiant heard a voice in the distance behind them, he turned and saw a lovely redhead farther away in a lovely peach, flowing dress, hopping a little and waving to get his attention. Catherine was signaling him.

The smiling man gently advised Grissom. "Gil - they're ready." He then moved up the beach closer to Catherine's direction. Catherine hastened back further up the beach toward a small cabana house there.

The men all looked around and awoke from their musings. Warrick , Al and Greg smirked and started slowly up in the same direction as the first man had gone. Nick smiled from ear to ear and gave Grissom's back a light slap. "Readycompadre?"

"Yeah, Nicky." Grissom started to lightly fidget and exhaled heavily

Nick started up the beach after the others. Brass remained by Grissom's side and turned to him. He smiled.

"You ready for this?"

Grissom turned to him and sighed. He smiled nervously at him as Brass chuckled heartily, watching his friend's nerves unravel a bit.

"Uhhh...Yeah!" Grissom's smile crept up on his face. "Yeah, I'm ready." He chuckled at his nervousness.

Brass nodded.

"O.K., then - let's go." The men started up the beach, side by side, to join the others.

CHAPTER 2:

Grissom awoke with a start. His eyes focused on the strange room he was in. He was in his hotel room at The Cordoba. He stared at the window in front of him. The curtains were partially opened. It had to be about 2:00 pm. He exhaled and scratched his head and his bearded face.

_"Man - my nerves are shot!"_ he thought. He knew it was because he couldn't sleep a wink last night. He turned slightly to the empty place beside him. He closed his eyes at his clueless state and shook his head. Sara wouldn't be there - she wasn't supposed to be, was she?

His cell phone suddenly rang. He wearily turned to the nightstand on the other side of the bed nearest to him. He picked up the cell. The neon blue display read _"Brass"_.

He opened it. "Grissom" he answered.

Brass' wise-cracking tone of voice greeted him on the other end of the line.

"Well-well, Dr. Grissom. Think you may wanna wake up this afternoon, or what?" Brass chuckled.

Grissom smiled. "Yeah. Sorry - couldn't sleep a wink last night."

Brass smiled. "Got a case of the jitters, pal?"

Grissom shook his head again. "I can't believe I'm this much on edge, Jim- so dmn nervous - I don't get why."

Brass answered. "Not complicated, Gil. It's understandable ya' know. Anyway, I'm down in the lobby and, of course, I'm the guy charged with the task of telling you to GET YOUR A$$ UP NOW! Otherwise, I know one certain special someone who will have both of our heads on a fr!kin' platter if you're late - capiche?"

"C'mon up, and I'll jump in the shower." Grissom answered. He hung up.

Brass watched a football game in Grissom's room while he showered. Then he turned off the T.V. and stood up, to straighten his black linen shirt and smooth his pants, as he waited for his friend. He went to the bathroom door and banged his fist on it unceremoniously.

"Hay - lover boy!" He loved teasing Grissom. "You outta there soon?"

From inside the bathroom, he heard Grissom retort. "Aw, shut up!"

Brass laughed out loud. Grissom emerged. He wore an off-white crisply pressed linen shirt with an embroidered tan and white patterned strip that extended down the front of each shoulder to the level of his pectoral muscles. Several buttons were left comfortably undone at the top with linen slacks and the same color of boat shoes. His hair and beard trimmed well, he felt somewhat more relaxed.

But not completely. He shot a worried look to Brass. "Am I o.k.?"

Brass faced his friend, looked him up and down then looked at the rear view of him and gave him a quick once-over. "Yea, you clean up nice. You're fine. Oh - and don't forget this.." He held up a small box he brought with him and opened it. It contain a small blossom type of boutinniere.

Grissom reached out to take it and fasten it to his small lapel on his shirt, but Brass didn't hand it over, shaking his head and snickering.

"You're so nervous - you couldn't find your a$$ with both hands right now - c'mere I'll get it on you." Brass pinned the blossom on Grissom as he grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks," he said. "I could barely get showered without slipping on the damn soap!"

Brass assured him for the first time. "You'll be all right - so long as you're sure.."

Grissom looked at him. "About what." Brass looked at him. "Is there any reason why this man may not be joined...?"

Grissom stopped him, "No! No, there isn't. At all. I'm just so nervous -- I want it to be perfect, you know?" Grissom looked at the long length mirror again next to the bathroom.

Brass shrugged. "Then there's nothing to worry about. You know what you're getting, Gil. The best thing that's ever happened to you. Trust me - you'll do fine. Just two little words, you know." He smiled. So did Grissom.

"Yeah," Grissom replied.

"So - let's get outta here, o.k.? Otherwise I'm gonna have to use the siren and start going nuts on people in traffic!"

[TBC

Chapter 3:

The men gathered by the seashore. The sun was lower in the sky, its pink streaks brightening the sky like a meteor against a sapphire colored sky. The water pounded rhythmically to the shore. The gently breezes running through the linen fabrics of the clothing of the men standing near the ocean. Six men silhouetted there. Six in black linen; one in white. The officiant left after speaking softly to Grissom and walked up the beach, away from the shore. Then the man stopped at a designated place, standing with his back to the ocean and waited. Slowly the other men turned, a few at a time, to retreat to where the officiant stood.

A moment passed in silence. And suddenly a red-haired feminine figure, swathed in a peach, flowing halter dress, appeared from between two trees some distance away. She held some simple blossoms as she walked slowly in flat beach shoes. Her movements were slow and relaxed, her hips swaying to and fro, but her shoulders were held back and her head high. Catherine was beautiful. Her eyes were dazzling against her light skin and her creamy peach dress. Her hair was loose and had two or three small petite blooming flowers within it. She looked touched by the sun and wind - as if it made her even more beautiful than she normally was.

As she slowly approached, Warrick's eyes were riveted. He smiled from ear to ear as her dancing eyes caught his and she smiled back almost shyly. She quickly put a hand to her face to brush some hair which had fallen into her eyes momentarily and looked down a little. When she looked back up she noticed Warrick's expression hadn't changed.

She slowly approached the men, who all smiled at Catherine's fetching beauty. She passed Greg, Al, then Warrick, then Nick and was nearest to Brass when she stopped just momentarily in front of Grissom. He tilted his head, grinning.

Catherine winked. "You're gonna like what you see," she whispered almost tauntingly to Grissom, as she slipped past him and the officiant to take her place on the other side of him.

Another moment passed. Then two. Sara shyly emerged from a distance where Catherine had come.

Her dark-haired figure proceeded down the beach, bathed in white. Her loose, wavy hair flowed lightly with the beach breeze. A fresh white orchid was in her hair on the right side of her head. She wore a fine linen halter necked, sleeveless dress. The v-neck flattered her petite bosom, the fabric was of a shirred design, flowing in folds around her breasts. The waist and hip of the dress hugged her slender body. The halter neck reached around the back of her neck; her back was completely bare. Her hips swayed with the folds of her skirt, blowing in the wind. The dress extended down to her ankles, one of which was laced with an anklet made of small shells. Her feet bore simple white beach sandals. Upon her neck was a mother of pearl choker with a small circular, pearl shell in its center. Upon her upper left arm was an arm bracelet made of brushed silver which was of a braided, rope-tribal style of design. She held pale orchids in her hands.

Her facial expression was serene, her lips grinning and her eyes remained focused on one man before her. Her pace continued to be slow and unrushed. Her face was luminous, glowing with the touch of the sun. Her eyes were bright and her lips bore a pale colored sheen. She was radiant. The men smiled from ear to ear watching Sara's approach.

Grissom's eyes remained frozen on this exquisite figure of a woman, who walked in his direction with such honest purpose and design. He gazed at every inch of her as she came nearer, from her hair, to her face, to her neck, to her arms. He gazed at the flowers she held, the way the breeze moved her dress and back to her eyes and lips. His lips parted and he was hypnotized. He could not imagine a sight at that moment which was more stunning in his eyes.

She suddenly stood directly before him, the serene look on her face remaining there. Her eyes locked on his.

Finally after a moment, a soft deep whisper escaped her lips.

_"Hi."_ She smiled up at Grissom. He smiled broadly at her, his eyes danced.

And her serene grin grew into a full "Sara" smile.

TBC

Chapter 4:

_A voice behind them spoke. Words as tranquil in tone as the serene setting around everyone who heard them were spoken about paths taken by humans in the course of a lifetime. _

_Sara's name and Grissom's name were paired with the concept of paths of two people who had crossed, parted, then crossed again over the years. Through fate, through tragedy and necessity and also with joy, anger and tears. A tale was told about two people whose minds were matched for each other, whose shared passion for truth and knowledge was unsurpassed. Words were spoken about the revelation that comes to people who love one another that life is not meant to be lived, choices are not to be made or paths to be walked, entirely alone. Many paths are walked alone, but not after the mating of one's soul with another is complete. Thereafter, the only path to be taken until life is finished, is a path taken together with one's soulmate - one meant to be walked for each day of their lives together._

The exchange of rings was complete.

_Will you take this woman, as your lawfully wedded wife? Will you honor, love, cherish, and protect her? Will you forsake all others and keep yourself only for her? Will you walk with her through all of the paths of life together, all of the days of your life?_

Grissom's eyes were lost in Sara's chocolate wide pools. He could smell her vanilla scent. He could see her chocolate soulful pools begin to fill with tears. He had no idea how he could even find his voice.. but he did.

With a low, soft voice and a smile, he answered:

_"I will."_

The speaker then turned to Sara. Calling her by her given name of Sara Elizabeth, he asked:

_Will you take this man, as your lawfully wedded husband?..._

The vows were the same - yet Sara's heart felt like it had subtly skipped a beat when she heard the words..._"Husband...honor, love...keep yourself only for him...all the days of your life"._

She smiled her smile one a moment. Then closed her lips and pursed them at Grissom. In a low, calm sweetened voice, she uttered.

_"I will."_

Grissom tilted his head and grinned at her. The speaker then began to pronounce the marriage as completed, but neither he nor she could hear much. Something about ..._"power invested in him...State of California...yada, yada..."._

Grissom hadn't even waited for him to finish the remainder. He didn't even hear anything about anyone kissing anyone. Long before that, he pulled gently on Sara's hands which he held in his, slipped his arms around her back and reached down to envelope her mouth with his own, like a thief stealing a rare jewel. Sara was taken by surprise, which didn't last long, since she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, savoring the stolen moment she had dreamed of.

The wedding party broke into snickers, then chuckles. They cheered for them and applauded them with a few wolf whistles mixed in. The officiant was good humored enough to laugh right along and smile at the joy in the couple's faces. For all intents and purposes - the deed was done completely and officially.

Catherine's eyes were full of tears and some had gone down her cheeks as she laughed with glee. Warrick walked to her and hugged her. He kissed her square on the lips, which she thoroughly enjoyed. She looked up at him. Warrick looked down at her. "You o.k., mama?" "I'm great!" she answered.

There were hugs, kisses, hearty hand shakes all around. Arms interlaced with each other as they all walked off of the beach, like a pack of college kids on a field trip. There was love - and much merriment ahead of all of them.

TBC

Chapter 5:

Everyone arrived like an entourage surrounding the newlywed couple at the small, intimate restaurant where Grissom had taken Sara so many years before in California, and shared very fond memories in. The decor was an island-style of motif, with round wicker chairs and tables, vibrant colored orchids everywhere. There was even a hammock in bar area. The place was just off of the beach where the ceremony had just taken place. The place was reserved only for the wedding crew - intimate, relaxed and breathtaking.

Grissom and Sara's dance seemed to be quite eagerly awaited by everyone. Since the ceremony, they seemed never to leave each other's side, even momentarily. The laughter was free-flowing. The chemistry, teasing, loving words between both of them was palpable and surprised even those who knew them best.

Greg took photos, since he was the most technically talented at that sort of thing. The shots he captured were a collage of playfuness, love, flirtatiousness, comic hijinks and insanity.

The first dance was put off by the bride and groom until it could no longer be done, by reason of the loud, raucous tauntings of the crew. Finally they looked at one another, and both lazily got out of the very comfortable hammock near the bar.

Everyone adjourned to the dining room and dance floor. Grissom's hand led Sara to the dance floor. Once there he held her, hugged her a little and kissed her forehead. They danced to an old ballad from the 80s. "After All" - a duet by Peter Cetera and Cher, was a song about old love which reached beyond the years, despite separate journeys taken and missteps made, before realization that true love cannot be denied.

It was perfect - though simple. There were no eyes that were not on Grissom and Sara. They watched as they whispered in each other's ears like two teenagers and held each other, smiling and snickering as if enjoying a guilty secret together. Sara's smile at one time was mischievious, as she suddenly shot up to reach Grissom's lips with hers and passionately kiss him. He smiled through the kiss, his eyebrows shooting up with delighted surprise. Amidst the whooping and howling of those present to see it, he hugged her more closely to return her passionate kiss with one of his own.

After this, a raucous blend of dancing and festivities ranging from fast, furious and hliarious to slow, romantic and seductive ensued. It was the hottest party around by all accounts.

Everyone enjoyed a dance with Sara. Nicky swept around with her to another old ballad classic named "All For One", about friendship and loyalty to love. She hugged Nicky and got misty, as it hit home for her that this was the one person who she knew long enough to consider her brother as well as her friend. Nicky felt a little emotional, but tried to stay stoic until the song's end. He fiercely kissed her check, blinked away the moistness in his eyes and whispered: _"Be happy, baby sis'. I love you to pieces!"_ Sara's tears fell as she kissed his cheek and smiled, _"I love you too, Nicky."_

One of the last amusing highlights of the evening came each one of the nightshift crew stood to give a kind of "speech" to the happy, breathless couple, of which they all took part in delivering a piece.

Each monologue delivered by each member of the nightshift crew present, painted his or her own view of Sara's and Grissom's relationship and the musings and wonderings over the years as to its status. They also delved into how revered and loved they both were to all of them, with one caveat. Each of the speeches ended with the same humorous words:

"A CSI. Yes, that am I. Don't break a heart, not even in part. For if you do, and this is true - I'll do you in, and I can hide you."

Before the last speech, Grissom smiled and complained that it seemed only he was the main target of his beloved crew.

"Is there a reason why everyone seems to wanna kill me today? Seems Sara's got most of the love in this room, I dunno." Everyone laughed. Grissom looked at Sara in a mock pout. She lovingly kissed his lips.

Finally Brass' speech was last. Short and to the point, he announced his undying affection and love for the couple, what a lucky b$tard Grissom was and despite their long and tireless friendship, he admonished to Grissom that he had better be good to his new bride... the resounding laughter was deafening.

"Gil - I'm always there - through thick and thin. But if you blow this - What sit you're in! "

--------------------------

Finally, everyone kissed and hugged each other fiercely as they said their goodbyes and bid the couple a lovely honeymoon.

Catherine hugged Sara fiercely and with great love. She sniffled a little. _"Take __real__ care of each other, o.k.?" _

Sara nodded, "Will do!"

Catherine still hugged her and paused with afterthoughts.

_"Don't take any of his crap, either - you know?"_

Sara laughed, "Uh-uh!" she answered.

Catherine stopped hugging Sara and looked at her, still holding her shoulders.

_"Be gentle with his heart too - remember, he's an old man."_ Both women giggled at her comment.

Sara finally sighed and smiled at Catherine. "Thank you so much, Cat. You've done so much."

Catherine smiled as she started to go. "I'm always around, honey. Just call." Upon Warrick's arm she walked out.

Grissom and Sara finally left in the rented chauffeured car they hired for the this night and the next morning, when they planned to leave on their honeymoon.

They were alone - and blissfully happy they finally were. They had much left to share this evening.

Chapter 6:

Grissom slid the cardkey into the lock entry portal of the door to the hotel suite. He opened the door as he and Sara both peered inside in curiosity. From where they stood, the suite appeared quite spacious.

As Sara was about to step inside, she stopped almost involuntarily. Grissom looked to her face as she looked back at him.

Their gazes then slowly moved together to the floor at their feet. The threshold of the doorway was just before them. Sara smiled at the incredulity of her involuntary reflex in not entering the doorway, just like she would any other. But the invisible boundary was there –and already noted by Grissom's expression. She smiled at him sheepishly.

He looked at her and chuckled a little; his eyes continued to gaze into her for a split moment before as warm smile slid upon his face. He shrugged casually as if it made no real difference. His voice was of gentle understanding.

"_Shall I…?"_

Sara smiled at him- her eyes warm with an unspoken gratitude.

"_Sure,"_ was her response in kind.

Grissom's left arm slid around the middle of Sara's back. With his right arm, he reached to the back of her legs. He bent down to lift her up with no great effort. Sara's arms slid around his neck.

They looked at each other momentarily and chuckled again at their adherence to an old fashioned tradition, as Grissom began to carefully walk with her beyond the threshold of the doorway and several feet into the room. He then stopped to gently put her feet upon the ground once more, and sighed.

Sara was still smiling from ear to ear as she looked up at him. _"Have – you still been working out?"_ She sounded mildly impressed.

Grissom smirked playfully. _"You're light as a feather," _was his tender reply. He then turned away from her momentarily to look around the room, as Sara's gaze remained on him a moment. She relished his compliment, despite the fact that she normally wouldn't make much of things like that.

Sara looked around the room also. French windows led to the beautiful beach below, now darkened by the soft night. The tranquil pounding of tiny waves could be heard. The sweet smell of the ocean was there.

The suite was decorated in light California-beach style. It was simple but lovely. A jacuzzi tub built for two was to one side of the suite, two steps up off of the bedroom. In the middle of the suite was a king sized bed in fine bamboo.

Sara took in all of this and smiled. _"It's lovely."_

Grissom grinned. _"Yeah – it is."_

Sara walked silently to the French windows and stopped to listen to the waves. She looked out of the windows to see if anything was visible. Her hands were to her sides and her bare, long beautiful back visible to Grissom's eyes as they followed her every movement.

He sighed softly to himself and walked slowly over to where she stood. He stood beside her looking out in the same direction as she did. One of his hands gently touched the small of her back, the tips of his fingers slowly in small circles on her bare skin there. Sara felt a tremor run down her spine.

Sara looked to the side of her. She looked up at the man standing beside her – at his profile as he stared out into the night. He slowly brought his gaze to her. He searched her eyes, then looked at her lips as they curled up into a sweet grin. He felt himself become drawn closer to her and she turned her body slightly to face him entirely.

His hands then reached up to the sides of her face. He caressed the skin of her soft cheeks down to her jawbone. Her eyes never left his. She was motionless. He raised his hands again to place his fingers through the hair on either side of her face. It was so soft to his touch.

Sara closed her eyes a moment before opening them again. She spoke softly.

"I'm – gonna get outta this …" She smiled at him again as she watched Grissom's expression change from one of affection to sweet curiosity. "O.K?"

A smiling Grissom tilted his head. A new light was in his eyes as he silently nodded, then watched Sara turn to leave him for the bathroom.

As she closed the door, he exhaled soundly and smiled to himself. He felt like an adolescent about to encounter his "first time" – even though it was no such thing for him and Sara. Yet, it felt different tonight. He wanted things to be special, and he knew she did too.

Grissom stood staring out the window again at nothing in particular, listening to the gentle waves cresting against the shore. He changed into a cobalt blue robe and the same color of pajama bottoms. It felt the most comfortable to him. He thought of something and retreated to the desk. Reaching for his eyeglass case and retrieving his reading glasses swiftly, he then went to a closet and retrieved a large, flat leather zippered case with a handle. He had slipped the case into the room earlier in the day, without Sara's knowledge, before leaving the card entry key to the room from the front desk once more for safekeeping. He had checked them into the hotel even before the ceremony.

He hoped this wedding gift would please her. A painting he had commissioned to be done of her from a photo was inside the case. The image was what he liked to consider the way he almost always saw her. It captured the beauty and light within in the best way a painting could, though he knew it could never do so completely.

He quickly placed the case to the side of the writing desk, then reached into the desk drawer for several sheets of paper, which bore his writing. Glancing hurriedly at it he folded the sheets and placed them in an envelope which he also retrieved from the desk. He quickly wrote on the envelope and placed the sheets inside. He placed the envelope back into the desk drawer. He sighed and removed his glasses and put them away again.

He straightened himself and walked back to the French windows, just as Sara emerged from the large bathroom.

She silently stood just in front of the doorway. In a satiny-white, knee-length robe which was partially opened at her bodice but fastened at the waist by the robe's sache, the opening revealed just a delicate lace bodice of a matching negligee beneath it. The robe itself clung amply to her body, generously revealing her curves, rather than obscuring them. Her chocolate brown hair was brushed to a smooth sheen and her lips coated with a subtle, tinted sheen. She took a deep breath, and then softly spoke out.

"Hi, there."

Grissom did not turn away from the window as he smiled a little to himself. He bowed his head a little. His next playful remark was touched with a sweet overtone of anticipation.

"I don't even have to turn around…. _Sara – Grissom, I presume_?"

Sara smiled her "Sara" smile at the sweet memory he summoned to her mind.

"That's me," she countered. Grissom turned around and his breath caught in his throat at the vision before him. His lips parted. His eyes roamed the length of her body, from her face to her toes, before slowly roaming upward again.

"_Wow. Y-you are...really.. um..…stunning…"_

Sara was still smiling. "Thank you."

She walked to Grissom and stopped when her face was just a few inches from his. She simply looked into his eyes. She did not move.

A moment went by. Staring into her chocolate eyes, smelling her vanilla scent, Grissom was very tempted to simply take her into his arms and toss himself on top of her onto the bed just a few inches away.

She did not make it any easier now. Her arms slowly encircled his neck. Her sweet expression was unchanged.

"_Where were we, Dr. Grissom?"_ she softly inquired.

And he was undone. His heart in his chest began to pound incessantly and the physical swirling torrents of desire aching in an all too familiar place began to scream at him.

His right hand reached up to gently wrap his fingers into her long hair and his left arm encircled her waist snugly. Her body was now flush against his – and she smiled more broadly. A muscle in his jaw twitched slightly.

In a deep, husky whisper he answered her. _"__Here__, my dear Mrs. Grissom.."_

His lips enveloped hers gently, though with a rapt urgency that he could no longer control. Her mouth was soon entirely controlled by his. His passion began to pour out of him. She responded with the same fervor, entangling her fingers into the soft grey curls of his neck. She was lost in him immediately.

Softly, she moaned into his mouth and fueled him further. His kisses extended to her cheek and down to the nape of her neck. Slowly he stopped the assault of his lips and held her in a desperate embrace against him. He was so helpless to resist her. He knew it. She kissed his ear. He turned to her with a sweet look of desperation on his face.

He whispered into his bride's ear. "_Lie down with me, wife?"_

She giggled softly into his ear. _"Do you __need__ to ask, husband?"_

He growled playfully and low in response. He led her to sit on the bed. Once there, Sara fingered the sache of her robe and opened it. She slowly let it slip away from her shoulders, revealing a lovely satin negligee which reached only to her mid thigh. She looked down at the fallen robe shyly at first. Then looked up at him again, grinning. Grissom gazed at the lovely, smooth, deliciously thin garment on Sara and sighed deeply. He then gently leaned himself down on top of her, slowly and gently, taking care to lean upon his elbows and to keep his full weight from being placed upon her.

His lips claimed hers again – reverently at first, and growing deeper by the moment.

He looked down at her a moment as she smiled at him, blinking her eyes. He gently caressed her face with the fingers of his hand. Too much and too beautiful to be real.

"_Sara..."_he whispered out loud before his self control left him and his lips began to assault hers once more through no will of his own.

Chapter 7:

Grissom began to kiss Sara's cheeks and the nape of her neck very gently once more and Sara embraced him even more snugly, closing her eyes with sheer pleasure at having the man she always wanted here with her. She smiled broadly at the thought of having him with her for that night -and every one hereafter.

As he stopped to look down at her face once more, she began to open her lips to speak, then stopped.

Grissom pursed his lips. "What?" he whispered.

Her breathing was slightly erratic as she gazed up at him with a sweet smile. "My --- heart seems to be racing. Feels like it will practically jump out of my chest.

Grissom looked a little more curious. Sweetly he asked. "Are you all right?" He gently placed a finger on the pulsepoint at the carotid artery at her neck.

Sara smiled mischieviously at him with wide eyes, still breathless. She whispered, "Well - it's probably... nothing that having your bare skin on mine won't cure..?

Grissom's eyes closed in delight. He smiled broadly at the clever way she had just told him she wanted him - badly and immediately. At that point, he wanted so much to ask her something that he did think often enough about. He shook his head wistfully at her. He sighed

"Ohh, honey... whatever are you doing with a stuffy guy like me?" His tone was so tender that Sara had to stare at him as he said it.

She thought a moment about a response. Then reached up to run her fingers gently through his rich gray wavy hair.

"Because you warm me. Everything you do... just makes me warm, everywhere. You calm my mind.. when no one else can. You make me smile even when I've been in the dumps. I just feel safe, free and loved with you."

She paused and smiled to watch his expression change from curiosity to gratitude and love.

"..Plus, you keep me body feeling wonderfully "warm" too - you know!" He chuckled at this. She smiled broadly. He shook his head again.

Sara whispered. "Soo... can I have that skin on me now?" Grissom lifted himself up to loosen the robe he wore and removed it from his broad shoulders. Releasing himself from it completely, he discarded it onto the floor.

Sara lifted herself and lifted her negligee from her body, over her head. Grissom smiled at the sight of Sara's completely nude flesh. He hastily proceeded to remove his pajama bottoms and gently resumed his position above her. She felt the warm, musk filled heat from his body come to hers and she purred. She began to feel him between her thighs as well. Her heartbeat quickened again and she moaned softly.

Grissom closed his eyes as he began to rub his body over hers - feeling the warmth and seeing the wanting in her rise as her lips parted and her erratic breathing grew deeper. He loved to watch her - it brought him joy.

Feeling the throbbing within him grow he closed his eyes. He gently began to massage her hips and buttocks, grinding against her. He began to moan softly and began to feel as if he could stay outside of her no longer.

Raw with emotion, he whispered, "Honey... can I .. please ?" Sara answered breathlessly. "Please, Gil ... I really need you.."

He then carefully entered her body and they both gasped with pleasure. Soon he began a languid rhythm with her. The heat rose quickly within them from that point. Grissom wrapped his arms snugly around Sara's body, pushing within her, upward, upward, upward again. Sara's moans were urgent now. Her fingertips dug into his shoulders as she clung to him for dear life, losing herself in a torrent of desire. The sensations within her were exquisite and she knew she would soon be thrown over the edge.

_"Ohh, babe -- I'm ..." _

Grissom felt himself not able to hang on at the sound of her sweet desperate voice in his ears. He gasped for breath. He growled her name. He dug his lips into the base of her neck - hoping it would take her over the edge, so he could go there with her and let go.

It worked only too well. Sara cried out softly, again and again, to the rhythm of his thrusts which mercilessly racked her body with pleasure. He growled more loudly this time as he greedily held and rode Sara's sinewy body. His lips locked upon hers, stiffling him only slightly.

Soon, his shivering body collapsed partly onto hers. His head rested on her stomach as he fought to catch his breath. Sara caressed his back and shoulders to comfort him, kissing the top of his head to bring him to earth.

Their breathing quieted after a while. Then, in a soft, drowsy whisper, Sara could hear him say.

_"You bring __me__ joy. You make me warm too_." Then he slept. Sara smiled as she drifted off to sleep as well.

Chapter 8:

Sara's face in the painting was luminous. Her chocolate eyes were bright with some kind of revelation, filled with a realization she had just come to. Her lips were parted slightly, as if she had made a great discovery. Her skin was a soft faded peaches and cream shade. Her brown, wavy loose hair seemed to be blown slightly by a passing wind. It was a moment in time in Sara's life, captured by Grissom's camera as he first saw it, and lovingly set into a beautiful oil painting. It was the moment he realized he would need to stop hiding what they had together from the world very soon, because it would inevitably be revealed simply by the way he looked at her.

Sara's eyes were wide with wonder as she looked at the painting. She smiled from ear to ear with delight. Grissom stood behind her, admiring the painting and admiring the way Sara loved it.

Softly he asked, "Like it?"

Sara sighed. "Oh, Gil... where did you take the photo for this?"

"It was during the field investigation we did of that bus crash a while back - do you remember?"

Sara nodded. "Oh, yeah - I do."

Grissom continued. "It was around the time you started to realize the underlying reasons why the bus lost control and swerved off of the road. I saw you from across the way - you got that "oh, man - I see it, I know!" look on your face. It's one of the most beautiful looks you get. When you discover something and ---- a light goes on up there! It just blots out everything else for me when I see that look."

Sara gazed at Grissom lovingly.

"So - I grabbed one of the lab cameras and took the shot. I got that picture to the painter I hired. That's it, really."

Chapter 9:

_These words are mine. I felt I should write them, since now I need to be able to say anything to you, without another writer's words in the way._

_I never was good at this, but this is for you. It's time I said to you what I have always felt inside. I know you know my feelings already. You always have, without my having to say much. How well you understand me! It's why I love you. _

_In my thoughts, you have always been. Since the day you walked into my life in San Francisco, you've been an inextricable part of me. When you came to Vegas, you took more of a hold on me,and I have never been able to break free. I did try to be free of you, but to no avail. I have never loved or wanted, ever in the same way since, the way I love and want you. Your eyes, smile, eager mind and tenacity have always captured my heart. The way you understand my mind and my ways, soothes me. Yet, you drive me to do more, and to be a better man. I know there is no other for me. You are my home, my joy and salvation. All these things, wrapped up in a beautiful body, is what you are to me. Please do not ever take yourself away. For if you did, I would have to look to the end of the world to find you again. I am so happy to have you as my wife and will always love you, Sara._

Sara read these words from the pages Grissom had left in the drawer in the hotel suite's writing desk. Grissom was showering, humming a little. She discovered when she was done that she could not stop smiling like an idiot. She noticed her cheeks had been tracked with a few stray tears. Chuckling a little to herself, she wiped them with her hand.

She smiled as she decided to write a love letter of her own to Grissom. Carefully she folded the papers she had read and put them back into the desk. Removing a new sheet of paper from the folder at the desk and a pen, she wrote something swiftly and then rose up from the desk, smiling.

She slipped the note under the bathroom door. She decided to wait on the balcony.

Chapter 10:

Grissom stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist, then reached for another from a towel rung to begin to dry himself.

He soon heard a soft sound on the ground. He looked down to see a small, folded piece of paper on the floor near the bottom of the bathroom door.

He squinted his eyes, tilted his head and bent down to look at it. He picked it up. Rising to stand upright again, he unfolded the note.

_I read your note. I'm on the balcony. _

Grissom smiled a little. He finished drying himself, hurriedly. He stepped out of the bathroom and walked to where Sara stood on the balcony, wearing one of Grissom's shirts and looking out to the beach and water.

Sara felt Grissom softly approach her from behind. She turned to look at him. He looked at her face intently with a sheepish smirk on his face. He came closer to her and spoke.

"I feel kind of...self-conscious."

Sara asked with her "Sara" smile on her face, "Why? You would definitely beat out Shakespeare any day."

With this, she walked to Grissom, stepped just to his side and took his hand. She began to lead him to walk with her.

"Come with me," she softly said. Grinning a little, Grissom followed her lead to step back inside of the suite. Once inside, Sara closed the french windows. She drew the curtains and turned back to Grissom to with a wistful look. Grissom was motionless, smiling slightly. He was trying to read her face.

Sara approached him once more. In a low voice, she carefully spoke.

"I have a reply to your message. Are you ready?"

Grissom's lips pursed and the edges curled upward. He could see the playfulness in her eyes. "Yes?"

Sara's arms encircled his neck and her lips enveloped his completely. Her eyes closed as she opened her mouth to taste his lips. His mouth accepted her by opening up to her.

Sara inhaled his soap and water clean scent and moaned. She broke her kiss. She whispered to him.

"Lie here with me?"

Grissom smiled broadly and gently nodded. Sara unbuttoned and slowly stripped herself of his shirt, leaving nothing beneath it. They lay together upon the still-unmade bed. She gently fingered the bathtowel around his waist and unfastened it, laying it open. She proceeded to kiss his chest and make a trail of other moist kisses down to his stomach, to his pelvic bone and below. The sensations her lips and mouth gave Grissom made him shudder and lose his breath. His eyes closed, he could barely speak. He writhed under her and his hands began to ball into fists around the bedclothes of the bed as he softly gasped and moaned through the waves of ecstasy he felt.

"Ohhh ... my God...honey...OH, Sara...please..."

Grissom's hands reached down to touch Sara's hair. His fingers gently caressed her silken locks in gratitude to her. He was torn between asking Sara to stop so that he could make love to her or letting her lips and mouth continue their assault on him. God, she was so unbelievable! She was relentless. He didn't know how long he would be able to hold on. He begged her breathlessly to bring herself up. She stopped only for a half-moment to answer softly, _"Don't want to." _

He silently smiled, moaning some "no's" in rapid succession to her and brought himself up to reach her, lifting her up a bit, so that she would stop. He lay her down next to him, brought himself over her and proceeded to touch her and taste her in places she most loved.

When she was ready, he began to make love to her. She wrapped her very long, slender legs around his hips and drew him further into her body. Grissom's breathing came in rapid, sweet moans each time he pushed himself into her. Sara loved the sound of him losing control. She was losing hers. Grissom felt her body tighten around him.

Her low sultry moan when she got there was long and desperate - and louder than usual. Grissom was surprised and even smiled as he held her. He was over the edge shortly thereafter, moaning Sara's name and growling into the nape of her neck. At the end, from his lips escaped an endearment which he never really uttered before, though it was never far from his mind.

"Beautiful-- angel..."

Grissom finally heaved a huge sigh and smiled. "I need to write you much more often..."

Sara giggled in her husky, low voice.


	9. Chapter 9 Grissom

THE PATH TOGETHER

[Disclaimer: The fictional characters used in this story are those orignally developed and featured in "CSI: Crime Scene Investigation" (CBS). I own no rights to either the characters or to the show.

The sun would be setting in an hour's time. Laguna Beach never looked so beautiful. It was one of the prettiest in California. And the early evening was turning out to be a glorious one, with gentle breezes and the pink streaks beginning to blaze the already light lapis-colored sky. The beach was sweet with the smell of the ocean. The sand was lukewarm and soft to the touch. The water's cresting gentle waves echoing the beauty and serenity of the moments about to unfold.

The silhouettes of seven men stood by the shore. They stood in the direction of the cresting water. Six were donned in black linen, one in off-white. All were bare-footed, except the one in white, who wore boat shoes. The sun's reddish streaks shone on the men's faces from the western side of the horizon. The breezes gently played upon the linen clothes of each man, sending ripplets along the cloths. Most had several buttons unfastened at the top of each shirt. One man's black shirted collar was buttoned fully to his neck. He carried a small ledger in his hands. The others were Al, Brass, Warrick, Nick and Greg. Grissom was the man in white. The scene was silent and peaceful. None of the men spoke for a good long while.

Warrick finally broke the silence.

"Beautiful night."

Al sighed and added as he nodded and leaned into his cane, "Best I've seen on a beach in a long while."

Nick smiled at Warrick, then at Grissom and Brass, who stood nearest each other. Greg grinned and nodded his head in agreement. Grissom's face was serene as his blue eyes stared motionlessly at the ocean. After a few long moments, he answered, "Yes, it is." He smiled.

Suddenly the officiant heard a voice in the distance behind them, he turned and saw a lovely redhead farther away in a lovely peach, flowing dress, hopping a little and waving to get his attention. Catherine was signaling him.

The smiling man gently advised Grissom. "Gil - they're ready." He then moved up the beach closer to Catherine's direction. Catherine hastened back further up the beach toward a small cabana house there.

The men all looked around and awoke from their musings. Warrick , Al and Greg smirked and started slowly up in the same direction as the first man had gone. Nick smiled from ear to ear and gave Grissom's back a light slap. "Readycompadre?"

"Yeah, Nicky." Grissom started to lightly fidget and exhaled heavily

Nick started up the beach after the others. Brass remained by Grissom's side and turned to him. He smiled.

"You ready for this?"

Grissom turned to him and sighed. He smiled nervously at him as Brass chuckled heartily, watching his friend's nerves unravel a bit.

"Uhhh...Yeah!" Grissom's smile crept up on his face. "Yeah, I'm ready." He chuckled at his nervousness.

Brass nodded.

"O.K., then - let's go." The men started up the beach, side by side, to join the others.

CHAPTER 2:

Grissom awoke with a start. His eyes focused on the strange room he was in. He was in his hotel room at The Cordoba. He stared at the window in front of him. The curtains were partially opened. It had to be about 2:00 pm. He exhaled and scratched his head and his bearded face.

_"Man - my nerves are shot!"_ he thought. He knew it was because he couldn't sleep a wink last night. He turned slightly to the empty place beside him. He closed his eyes at his clueless state and shook his head. Sara wouldn't be there - she wasn't supposed to be, was she?

His cell phone suddenly rang. He wearily turned to the nightstand on the other side of the bed nearest to him. He picked up the cell. The neon blue display read _"Brass"_.

He opened it. "Grissom" he answered.

Brass' wise-cracking tone of voice greeted him on the other end of the line.

"Well-well, Dr. Grissom. Think you may wanna wake up this afternoon, or what?" Brass chuckled.

Grissom smiled. "Yeah. Sorry - couldn't sleep a wink last night."

Brass smiled. "Got a case of the jitters, pal?"

Grissom shook his head again. "I can't believe I'm this much on edge, Jim- so dmn nervous - I don't get why."

Brass answered. "Not complicated, Gil. It's understandable ya' know. Anyway, I'm down in the lobby and, of course, I'm the guy charged with the task of telling you to GET YOUR A$$ UP NOW! Otherwise, I know one certain special someone who will have both of our heads on a fr!kin' platter if you're late - capiche?"

"C'mon up, and I'll jump in the shower." Grissom answered. He hung up.

Brass watched a football game in Grissom's room while he showered. Then he turned off the T.V. and stood up, to straighten his black linen shirt and smooth his pants, as he waited for his friend. He went to the bathroom door and banged his fist on it unceremoniously.

"Hay - lover boy!" He loved teasing Grissom. "You outta there soon?"

From inside the bathroom, he heard Grissom retort. "Aw, shut up!"

Brass laughed out loud. Grissom emerged. He wore an off-white crisply pressed linen shirt with an embroidered tan and white patterned strip that extended down the front of each shoulder to the level of his pectoral muscles. Several buttons were left comfortably undone at the top with linen slacks and the same color of boat shoes. His hair and beard trimmed well, he felt somewhat more relaxed.

But not completely. He shot a worried look to Brass. "Am I o.k.?"

Brass faced his friend, looked him up and down then looked at the rear view of him and gave him a quick once-over. "Yea, you clean up nice. You're fine. Oh - and don't forget this.." He held up a small box he brought with him and opened it. It contain a small blossom type of boutinniere.

Grissom reached out to take it and fasten it to his small lapel on his shirt, but Brass didn't hand it over, shaking his head and snickering.

"You're so nervous - you couldn't find your a$$ with both hands right now - c'mere I'll get it on you." Brass pinned the blossom on Grissom as he grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks," he said. "I could barely get showered without slipping on the damn soap!"

Brass assured him for the first time. "You'll be all right - so long as you're sure.."

Grissom looked at him. "About what." Brass looked at him. "Is there any reason why this man may not be joined...?"

Grissom stopped him, "No! No, there isn't. At all. I'm just so nervous -- I want it to be perfect, you know?" Grissom looked at the long length mirror again next to the bathroom.

Brass shrugged. "Then there's nothing to worry about. You know what you're getting, Gil. The best thing that's ever happened to you. Trust me - you'll do fine. Just two little words, you know." He smiled. So did Grissom.

"Yeah," Grissom replied.

"So - let's get outta here, o.k.? Otherwise I'm gonna have to use the siren and start going nuts on people in traffic!"

[TBC

Chapter 3:

The men gathered by the seashore. The sun was lower in the sky, its pink streaks brightening the sky like a meteor against a sapphire colored sky. The water pounded rhythmically to the shore. The gently breezes running through the linen fabrics of the clothing of the men standing near the ocean. Six men silhouetted there. Six in black linen; one in white. The officiant left after speaking softly to Grissom and walked up the beach, away from the shore. Then the man stopped at a designated place, standing with his back to the ocean and waited. Slowly the other men turned, a few at a time, to retreat to where the officiant stood.

A moment passed in silence. And suddenly a red-haired feminine figure, swathed in a peach, flowing halter dress, appeared from between two trees some distance away. She held some simple blossoms as she walked slowly in flat beach shoes. Her movements were slow and relaxed, her hips swaying to and fro, but her shoulders were held back and her head high. Catherine was beautiful. Her eyes were dazzling against her light skin and her creamy peach dress. Her hair was loose and had two or three small petite blooming flowers within it. She looked touched by the sun and wind - as if it made her even more beautiful than she normally was.

As she slowly approached, Warrick's eyes were riveted. He smiled from ear to ear as her dancing eyes caught his and she smiled back almost shyly. She quickly put a hand to her face to brush some hair which had fallen into her eyes momentarily and looked down a little. When she looked back up she noticed Warrick's expression hadn't changed.

She slowly approached the men, who all smiled at Catherine's fetching beauty. She passed Greg, Al, then Warrick, then Nick and was nearest to Brass when she stopped just momentarily in front of Grissom. He tilted his head, grinning.

Catherine winked. "You're gonna like what you see," she whispered almost tauntingly to Grissom, as she slipped past him and the officiant to take her place on the other side of him.

Another moment passed. Then two. Sara shyly emerged from a distance where Catherine had come.

Her dark-haired figure proceeded down the beach, bathed in white. Her loose, wavy hair flowed lightly with the beach breeze. A fresh white orchid was in her hair on the right side of her head. She wore a fine linen halter necked, sleeveless dress. The v-neck flattered her petite bosom, the fabric was of a shirred design, flowing in folds around her breasts. The waist and hip of the dress hugged her slender body. The halter neck reached around the back of her neck; her back was completely bare. Her hips swayed with the folds of her skirt, blowing in the wind. The dress extended down to her ankles, one of which was laced with an anklet made of small shells. Her feet bore simple white beach sandals. Upon her neck was a mother of pearl choker with a small circular, pearl shell in its center. Upon her upper left arm was an arm bracelet made of brushed silver which was of a braided, rope-tribal style of design. She held pale orchids in her hands.

Her facial expression was serene, her lips grinning and her eyes remained focused on one man before her. Her pace continued to be slow and unrushed. Her face was luminous, glowing with the touch of the sun. Her eyes were bright and her lips bore a pale colored sheen. She was radiant. The men smiled from ear to ear watching Sara's approach.

Grissom's eyes remained frozen on this exquisite figure of a woman, who walked in his direction with such honest purpose and design. He gazed at every inch of her as she came nearer, from her hair, to her face, to her neck, to her arms. He gazed at the flowers she held, the way the breeze moved her dress and back to her eyes and lips. His lips parted and he was hypnotized. He could not imagine a sight at that moment which was more stunning in his eyes.

She suddenly stood directly before him, the serene look on her face remaining there. Her eyes locked on his.

Finally after a moment, a soft deep whisper escaped her lips.

_"Hi."_ She smiled up at Grissom. He smiled broadly at her, his eyes danced.

And her serene grin grew into a full "Sara" smile.

TBC

Chapter 4:

_A voice behind them spoke. Words as tranquil in tone as the serene setting around everyone who heard them were spoken about paths taken by humans in the course of a lifetime. _

_Sara's name and Grissom's name were paired with the concept of paths of two people who had crossed, parted, then crossed again over the years. Through fate, through tragedy and necessity and also with joy, anger and tears. A tale was told about two people whose minds were matched for each other, whose shared passion for truth and knowledge was unsurpassed. Words were spoken about the revelation that comes to people who love one another that life is not meant to be lived, choices are not to be made or paths to be walked, entirely alone. Many paths are walked alone, but not after the mating of one's soul with another is complete. Thereafter, the only path to be taken until life is finished, is a path taken together with one's soulmate - one meant to be walked for each day of their lives together._

The exchange of rings was complete.

_Will you take this woman, as your lawfully wedded wife? Will you honor, love, cherish, and protect her? Will you forsake all others and keep yourself only for her? Will you walk with her through all of the paths of life together, all of the days of your life?_

Grissom's eyes were lost in Sara's chocolate wide pools. He could smell her vanilla scent. He could see her chocolate soulful pools begin to fill with tears. He had no idea how he could even find his voice.. but he did.

With a low, soft voice and a smile, he answered:

_"I will."_

The speaker then turned to Sara. Calling her by her given name of Sara Elizabeth, he asked:

_Will you take this man, as your lawfully wedded husband?..._

The vows were the same - yet Sara's heart felt like it had subtly skipped a beat when she heard the words..._"Husband...honor, love...keep yourself only for him...all the days of your life"._

She smiled her smile one a moment. Then closed her lips and pursed them at Grissom. In a low, calm sweetened voice, she uttered.

_"I will."_

Grissom tilted his head and grinned at her. The speaker then began to pronounce the marriage as completed, but neither he nor she could hear much. Something about ..._"power invested in him...State of California...yada, yada..."._

Grissom hadn't even waited for him to finish the remainder. He didn't even hear anything about anyone kissing anyone. Long before that, he pulled gently on Sara's hands which he held in his, slipped his arms around her back and reached down to envelope her mouth with his own, like a thief stealing a rare jewel. Sara was taken by surprise, which didn't last long, since she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, savoring the stolen moment she had dreamed of.

The wedding party broke into snickers, then chuckles. They cheered for them and applauded them with a few wolf whistles mixed in. The officiant was good humored enough to laugh right along and smile at the joy in the couple's faces. For all intents and purposes - the deed was done completely and officially.

Catherine's eyes were full of tears and some had gone down her cheeks as she laughed with glee. Warrick walked to her and hugged her. He kissed her square on the lips, which she thoroughly enjoyed. She looked up at him. Warrick looked down at her. "You o.k., mama?" "I'm great!" she answered.

There were hugs, kisses, hearty hand shakes all around. Arms interlaced with each other as they all walked off of the beach, like a pack of college kids on a field trip. There was love - and much merriment ahead of all of them.

TBC

Chapter 5:

Everyone arrived like an entourage surrounding the newlywed couple at the small, intimate restaurant where Grissom had taken Sara so many years before in California, and shared very fond memories in. The decor was an island-style of motif, with round wicker chairs and tables, vibrant colored orchids everywhere. There was even a hammock in bar area. The place was just off of the beach where the ceremony had just taken place. The place was reserved only for the wedding crew - intimate, relaxed and breathtaking.

Grissom and Sara's dance seemed to be quite eagerly awaited by everyone. Since the ceremony, they seemed never to leave each other's side, even momentarily. The laughter was free-flowing. The chemistry, teasing, loving words between both of them was palpable and surprised even those who knew them best.

Greg took photos, since he was the most technically talented at that sort of thing. The shots he captured were a collage of playfuness, love, flirtatiousness, comic hijinks and insanity.

The first dance was put off by the bride and groom until it could no longer be done, by reason of the loud, raucous tauntings of the crew. Finally they looked at one another, and both lazily got out of the very comfortable hammock near the bar.

Everyone adjourned to the dining room and dance floor. Grissom's hand led Sara to the dance floor. Once there he held her, hugged her a little and kissed her forehead. They danced to an old ballad from the 80s. "After All" - a duet by Peter Cetera and Cher, was a song about old love which reached beyond the years, despite separate journeys taken and missteps made, before realization that true love cannot be denied.

It was perfect - though simple. There were no eyes that were not on Grissom and Sara. They watched as they whispered in each other's ears like two teenagers and held each other, smiling and snickering as if enjoying a guilty secret together. Sara's smile at one time was mischievious, as she suddenly shot up to reach Grissom's lips with hers and passionately kiss him. He smiled through the kiss, his eyebrows shooting up with delighted surprise. Amidst the whooping and howling of those present to see it, he hugged her more closely to return her passionate kiss with one of his own.

After this, a raucous blend of dancing and festivities ranging from fast, furious and hliarious to slow, romantic and seductive ensued. It was the hottest party around by all accounts.

Everyone enjoyed a dance with Sara. Nicky swept around with her to another old ballad classic named "All For One", about friendship and loyalty to love. She hugged Nicky and got misty, as it hit home for her that this was the one person who she knew long enough to consider her brother as well as her friend. Nicky felt a little emotional, but tried to stay stoic until the song's end. He fiercely kissed her check, blinked away the moistness in his eyes and whispered: _"Be happy, baby sis'. I love you to pieces!"_ Sara's tears fell as she kissed his cheek and smiled, _"I love you too, Nicky."_

One of the last amusing highlights of the evening came each one of the nightshift crew stood to give a kind of "speech" to the happy, breathless couple, of which they all took part in delivering a piece.

Each monologue delivered by each member of the nightshift crew present, painted his or her own view of Sara's and Grissom's relationship and the musings and wonderings over the years as to its status. They also delved into how revered and loved they both were to all of them, with one caveat. Each of the speeches ended with the same humorous words:

"A CSI. Yes, that am I. Don't break a heart, not even in part. For if you do, and this is true - I'll do you in, and I can hide you."

Before the last speech, Grissom smiled and complained that it seemed only he was the main target of his beloved crew.

"Is there a reason why everyone seems to wanna kill me today? Seems Sara's got most of the love in this room, I dunno." Everyone laughed. Grissom looked at Sara in a mock pout. She lovingly kissed his lips.

Finally Brass' speech was last. Short and to the point, he announced his undying affection and love for the couple, what a lucky b$tard Grissom was and despite their long and tireless friendship, he admonished to Grissom that he had better be good to his new bride... the resounding laughter was deafening.

"Gil - I'm always there - through thick and thin. But if you blow this - What sit you're in! "

--------------------------

Finally, everyone kissed and hugged each other fiercely as they said their goodbyes and bid the couple a lovely honeymoon.

Catherine hugged Sara fiercely and with great love. She sniffled a little. _"Take __real__ care of each other, o.k.?" _

Sara nodded, "Will do!"

Catherine still hugged her and paused with afterthoughts.

_"Don't take any of his crap, either - you know?"_

Sara laughed, "Uh-uh!" she answered.

Catherine stopped hugging Sara and looked at her, still holding her shoulders.

_"Be gentle with his heart too - remember, he's an old man."_ Both women giggled at her comment.

Sara finally sighed and smiled at Catherine. "Thank you so much, Cat. You've done so much."

Catherine smiled as she started to go. "I'm always around, honey. Just call." Upon Warrick's arm she walked out.

Grissom and Sara finally left in the rented chauffeured car they hired for the this night and the next morning, when they planned to leave on their honeymoon.

They were alone - and blissfully happy they finally were. They had much left to share this evening.

Chapter 6:

Grissom slid the cardkey into the lock entry portal of the door to the hotel suite. He opened the door as he and Sara both peered inside in curiosity. From where they stood, the suite appeared quite spacious.

As Sara was about to step inside, she stopped almost involuntarily. Grissom looked to her face as she looked back at him.

Their gazes then slowly moved together to the floor at their feet. The threshold of the doorway was just before them. Sara smiled at the incredulity of her involuntary reflex in not entering the doorway, just like she would any other. But the invisible boundary was there –and already noted by Grissom's expression. She smiled at him sheepishly.

He looked at her and chuckled a little; his eyes continued to gaze into her for a split moment before as warm smile slid upon his face. He shrugged casually as if it made no real difference. His voice was of gentle understanding.

"_Shall I…?"_

Sara smiled at him- her eyes warm with an unspoken gratitude.

"_Sure,"_ was her response in kind.

Grissom's left arm slid around the middle of Sara's back. With his right arm, he reached to the back of her legs. He bent down to lift her up with no great effort. Sara's arms slid around his neck.

They looked at each other momentarily and chuckled again at their adherence to an old fashioned tradition, as Grissom began to carefully walk with her beyond the threshold of the doorway and several feet into the room. He then stopped to gently put her feet upon the ground once more, and sighed.

Sara was still smiling from ear to ear as she looked up at him. _"Have – you still been working out?"_ She sounded mildly impressed.

Grissom smirked playfully. _"You're light as a feather," _was his tender reply. He then turned away from her momentarily to look around the room, as Sara's gaze remained on him a moment. She relished his compliment, despite the fact that she normally wouldn't make much of things like that.

Sara looked around the room also. French windows led to the beautiful beach below, now darkened by the soft night. The tranquil pounding of tiny waves could be heard. The sweet smell of the ocean was there.

The suite was decorated in light California-beach style. It was simple but lovely. A jacuzzi tub built for two was to one side of the suite, two steps up off of the bedroom. In the middle of the suite was a king sized bed in fine bamboo.

Sara took in all of this and smiled. _"It's lovely."_

Grissom grinned. _"Yeah – it is."_

Sara walked silently to the French windows and stopped to listen to the waves. She looked out of the windows to see if anything was visible. Her hands were to her sides and her bare, long beautiful back visible to Grissom's eyes as they followed her every movement.

He sighed softly to himself and walked slowly over to where she stood. He stood beside her looking out in the same direction as she did. One of his hands gently touched the small of her back, the tips of his fingers slowly in small circles on her bare skin there. Sara felt a tremor run down her spine.

Sara looked to the side of her. She looked up at the man standing beside her – at his profile as he stared out into the night. He slowly brought his gaze to her. He searched her eyes, then looked at her lips as they curled up into a sweet grin. He felt himself become drawn closer to her and she turned her body slightly to face him entirely.

His hands then reached up to the sides of her face. He caressed the skin of her soft cheeks down to her jawbone. Her eyes never left his. She was motionless. He raised his hands again to place his fingers through the hair on either side of her face. It was so soft to his touch.

Sara closed her eyes a moment before opening them again. She spoke softly.

"I'm – gonna get outta this …" She smiled at him again as she watched Grissom's expression change from one of affection to sweet curiosity. "O.K?"

A smiling Grissom tilted his head. A new light was in his eyes as he silently nodded, then watched Sara turn to leave him for the bathroom.

As she closed the door, he exhaled soundly and smiled to himself. He felt like an adolescent about to encounter his "first time" – even though it was no such thing for him and Sara. Yet, it felt different tonight. He wanted things to be special, and he knew she did too.

Grissom stood staring out the window again at nothing in particular, listening to the gentle waves cresting against the shore. He changed into a cobalt blue robe and the same color of pajama bottoms. It felt the most comfortable to him. He thought of something and retreated to the desk. Reaching for his eyeglass case and retrieving his reading glasses swiftly, he then went to a closet and retrieved a large, flat leather zippered case with a handle. He had slipped the case into the room earlier in the day, without Sara's knowledge, before leaving the card entry key to the room from the front desk once more for safekeeping. He had checked them into the hotel even before the ceremony.

He hoped this wedding gift would please her. A painting he had commissioned to be done of her from a photo was inside the case. The image was what he liked to consider the way he almost always saw her. It captured the beauty and light within in the best way a painting could, though he knew it could never do so completely.

He quickly placed the case to the side of the writing desk, then reached into the desk drawer for several sheets of paper, which bore his writing. Glancing hurriedly at it he folded the sheets and placed them in an envelope which he also retrieved from the desk. He quickly wrote on the envelope and placed the sheets inside. He placed the envelope back into the desk drawer. He sighed and removed his glasses and put them away again.

He straightened himself and walked back to the French windows, just as Sara emerged from the large bathroom.

She silently stood just in front of the doorway. In a satiny-white, knee-length robe which was partially opened at her bodice but fastened at the waist by the robe's sache, the opening revealed just a delicate lace bodice of a matching negligee beneath it. The robe itself clung amply to her body, generously revealing her curves, rather than obscuring them. Her chocolate brown hair was brushed to a smooth sheen and her lips coated with a subtle, tinted sheen. She took a deep breath, and then softly spoke out.

"Hi, there."

Grissom did not turn away from the window as he smiled a little to himself. He bowed his head a little. His next playful remark was touched with a sweet overtone of anticipation.

"I don't even have to turn around…. _Sara – Grissom, I presume_?"

Sara smiled her "Sara" smile at the sweet memory he summoned to her mind.

"That's me," she countered. Grissom turned around and his breath caught in his throat at the vision before him. His lips parted. His eyes roamed the length of her body, from her face to her toes, before slowly roaming upward again.

"_Wow. Y-you are...really.. um..…stunning…"_

Sara was still smiling. "Thank you."

She walked to Grissom and stopped when her face was just a few inches from his. She simply looked into his eyes. She did not move.

A moment went by. Staring into her chocolate eyes, smelling her vanilla scent, Grissom was very tempted to simply take her into his arms and toss himself on top of her onto the bed just a few inches away.

She did not make it any easier now. Her arms slowly encircled his neck. Her sweet expression was unchanged.

"_Where were we, Dr. Grissom?"_ she softly inquired.

And he was undone. His heart in his chest began to pound incessantly and the physical swirling torrents of desire aching in an all too familiar place began to scream at him.

His right hand reached up to gently wrap his fingers into her long hair and his left arm encircled her waist snugly. Her body was now flush against his – and she smiled more broadly. A muscle in his jaw twitched slightly.

In a deep, husky whisper he answered her. _"__Here__, my dear Mrs. Grissom.."_

His lips enveloped hers gently, though with a rapt urgency that he could no longer control. Her mouth was soon entirely controlled by his. His passion began to pour out of him. She responded with the same fervor, entangling her fingers into the soft grey curls of his neck. She was lost in him immediately.

Softly, she moaned into his mouth and fueled him further. His kisses extended to her cheek and down to the nape of her neck. Slowly he stopped the assault of his lips and held her in a desperate embrace against him. He was so helpless to resist her. He knew it. She kissed his ear. He turned to her with a sweet look of desperation on his face.

He whispered into his bride's ear. "_Lie down with me, wife?"_

She giggled softly into his ear. _"Do you __need__ to ask, husband?"_

He growled playfully and low in response. He led her to sit on the bed. Once there, Sara fingered the sache of her robe and opened it. She slowly let it slip away from her shoulders, revealing a lovely satin negligee which reached only to her mid thigh. She looked down at the fallen robe shyly at first. Then looked up at him again, grinning. Grissom gazed at the lovely, smooth, deliciously thin garment on Sara and sighed deeply. He then gently leaned himself down on top of her, slowly and gently, taking care to lean upon his elbows and to keep his full weight from being placed upon her.

His lips claimed hers again – reverently at first, and growing deeper by the moment.

He looked down at her a moment as she smiled at him, blinking her eyes. He gently caressed her face with the fingers of his hand. Too much and too beautiful to be real.

"_Sara..."_he whispered out loud before his self control left him and his lips began to assault hers once more through no will of his own.

Chapter 7:

Grissom began to kiss Sara's cheeks and the nape of her neck very gently once more and Sara embraced him even more snugly, closing her eyes with sheer pleasure at having the man she always wanted here with her. She smiled broadly at the thought of having him with her for that night -and every one hereafter.

As he stopped to look down at her face once more, she began to open her lips to speak, then stopped.

Grissom pursed his lips. "What?" he whispered.

Her breathing was slightly erratic as she gazed up at him with a sweet smile. "My --- heart seems to be racing. Feels like it will practically jump out of my chest.

Grissom looked a little more curious. Sweetly he asked. "Are you all right?" He gently placed a finger on the pulsepoint at the carotid artery at her neck.

Sara smiled mischieviously at him with wide eyes, still breathless. She whispered, "Well - it's probably... nothing that having your bare skin on mine won't cure..?

Grissom's eyes closed in delight. He smiled broadly at the clever way she had just told him she wanted him - badly and immediately. At that point, he wanted so much to ask her something that he did think often enough about. He shook his head wistfully at her. He sighed

"Ohh, honey... whatever are you doing with a stuffy guy like me?" His tone was so tender that Sara had to stare at him as he said it.

She thought a moment about a response. Then reached up to run her fingers gently through his rich gray wavy hair.

"Because you warm me. Everything you do... just makes me warm, everywhere. You calm my mind.. when no one else can. You make me smile even when I've been in the dumps. I just feel safe, free and loved with you."

She paused and smiled to watch his expression change from curiosity to gratitude and love.

"..Plus, you keep me body feeling wonderfully "warm" too - you know!" He chuckled at this. She smiled broadly. He shook his head again.

Sara whispered. "Soo... can I have that skin on me now?" Grissom lifted himself up to loosen the robe he wore and removed it from his broad shoulders. Releasing himself from it completely, he discarded it onto the floor.

Sara lifted herself and lifted her negligee from her body, over her head. Grissom smiled at the sight of Sara's completely nude flesh. He hastily proceeded to remove his pajama bottoms and gently resumed his position above her. She felt the warm, musk filled heat from his body come to hers and she purred. She began to feel him between her thighs as well. Her heartbeat quickened again and she moaned softly.

Grissom closed his eyes as he began to rub his body over hers - feeling the warmth and seeing the wanting in her rise as her lips parted and her erratic breathing grew deeper. He loved to watch her - it brought him joy.

Feeling the throbbing within him grow he closed his eyes. He gently began to massage her hips and buttocks, grinding against her. He began to moan softly and began to feel as if he could stay outside of her no longer.

Raw with emotion, he whispered, "Honey... can I .. please ?" Sara answered breathlessly. "Please, Gil ... I really need you.."

He then carefully entered her body and they both gasped with pleasure. Soon he began a languid rhythm with her. The heat rose quickly within them from that point. Grissom wrapped his arms snugly around Sara's body, pushing within her, upward, upward, upward again. Sara's moans were urgent now. Her fingertips dug into his shoulders as she clung to him for dear life, losing herself in a torrent of desire. The sensations within her were exquisite and she knew she would soon be thrown over the edge.

_"Ohh, babe -- I'm ..." _

Grissom felt himself not able to hang on at the sound of her sweet desperate voice in his ears. He gasped for breath. He growled her name. He dug his lips into the base of her neck - hoping it would take her over the edge, so he could go there with her and let go.

It worked only too well. Sara cried out softly, again and again, to the rhythm of his thrusts which mercilessly racked her body with pleasure. He growled more loudly this time as he greedily held and rode Sara's sinewy body. His lips locked upon hers, stiffling him only slightly.

Soon, his shivering body collapsed partly onto hers. His head rested on her stomach as he fought to catch his breath. Sara caressed his back and shoulders to comfort him, kissing the top of his head to bring him to earth.

Their breathing quieted after a while. Then, in a soft, drowsy whisper, Sara could hear him say.

_"You bring __me__ joy. You make me warm too_." Then he slept. Sara smiled as she drifted off to sleep as well.

Chapter 8:

Sara's face in the painting was luminous. Her chocolate eyes were bright with some kind of revelation, filled with a realization she had just come to. Her lips were parted slightly, as if she had made a great discovery. Her skin was a soft faded peaches and cream shade. Her brown, wavy loose hair seemed to be blown slightly by a passing wind. It was a moment in time in Sara's life, captured by Grissom's camera as he first saw it, and lovingly set into a beautiful oil painting. It was the moment he realized he would need to stop hiding what they had together from the world very soon, because it would inevitably be revealed simply by the way he looked at her.

Sara's eyes were wide with wonder as she looked at the painting. She smiled from ear to ear with delight. Grissom stood behind her, admiring the painting and admiring the way Sara loved it.

Softly he asked, "Like it?"

Sara sighed. "Oh, Gil... where did you take the photo for this?"

"It was during the field investigation we did of that bus crash a while back - do you remember?"

Sara nodded. "Oh, yeah - I do."

Grissom continued. "It was around the time you started to realize the underlying reasons why the bus lost control and swerved off of the road. I saw you from across the way - you got that "oh, man - I see it, I know!" look on your face. It's one of the most beautiful looks you get. When you discover something and ---- a light goes on up there! It just blots out everything else for me when I see that look."

Sara gazed at Grissom lovingly.

"So - I grabbed one of the lab cameras and took the shot. I got that picture to the painter I hired. That's it, really."

Chapter 9:

_These words are mine. I felt I should write them, since now I need to be able to say anything to you, without another writer's words in the way._

_I never was good at this, but this is for you. It's time I said to you what I have always felt inside. I know you know my feelings already. You always have, without my having to say much. How well you understand me! It's why I love you. _

_In my thoughts, you have always been. Since the day you walked into my life in San Francisco, you've been an inextricable part of me. When you came to Vegas, you took more of a hold on me,and I have never been able to break free. I did try to be free of you, but to no avail. I have never loved or wanted, ever in the same way since, the way I love and want you. Your eyes, smile, eager mind and tenacity have always captured my heart. The way you understand my mind and my ways, soothes me. Yet, you drive me to do more, and to be a better man. I know there is no other for me. You are my home, my joy and salvation. All these things, wrapped up in a beautiful body, is what you are to me. Please do not ever take yourself away. For if you did, I would have to look to the end of the world to find you again. I am so happy to have you as my wife and will always love you, Sara._

Sara read these words from the pages Grissom had left in the drawer in the hotel suite's writing desk. Grissom was showering, humming a little. She discovered when she was done that she could not stop smiling like an idiot. She noticed her cheeks had been tracked with a few stray tears. Chuckling a little to herself, she wiped them with her hand.

She smiled as she decided to write a love letter of her own to Grissom. Carefully she folded the papers she had read and put them back into the desk. Removing a new sheet of paper from the folder at the desk and a pen, she wrote something swiftly and then rose up from the desk, smiling.

She slipped the note under the bathroom door. She decided to wait on the balcony.

Chapter 10:

Grissom stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist, then reached for another from a towel rung to begin to dry himself.

He soon heard a soft sound on the ground. He looked down to see a small, folded piece of paper on the floor near the bottom of the bathroom door.

He squinted his eyes, tilted his head and bent down to look at it. He picked it up. Rising to stand upright again, he unfolded the note.

_I read your note. I'm on the balcony. _

Grissom smiled a little. He finished drying himself, hurriedly. He stepped out of the bathroom and walked to where Sara stood on the balcony, wearing one of Grissom's shirts and looking out to the beach and water.

Sara felt Grissom softly approach her from behind. She turned to look at him. He looked at her face intently with a sheepish smirk on his face. He came closer to her and spoke.

"I feel kind of...self-conscious."

Sara asked with her "Sara" smile on her face, "Why? You would definitely beat out Shakespeare any day."

With this, she walked to Grissom, stepped just to his side and took his hand. She began to lead him to walk with her.

"Come with me," she softly said. Grinning a little, Grissom followed her lead to step back inside of the suite. Once inside, Sara closed the french windows. She drew the curtains and turned back to Grissom to with a wistful look. Grissom was motionless, smiling slightly. He was trying to read her face.

Sara approached him once more. In a low voice, she carefully spoke.

"I have a reply to your message. Are you ready?"

Grissom's lips pursed and the edges curled upward. He could see the playfulness in her eyes. "Yes?"

Sara's arms encircled his neck and her lips enveloped his completely. Her eyes closed as she opened her mouth to taste his lips. His mouth accepted her by opening up to her.

Sara inhaled his soap and water clean scent and moaned. She broke her kiss. She whispered to him.

"Lie here with me?"

Grissom smiled broadly and gently nodded. Sara unbuttoned and slowly stripped herself of his shirt, leaving nothing beneath it. They lay together upon the still-unmade bed. She gently fingered the bathtowel around his waist and unfastened it, laying it open. She proceeded to kiss his chest and make a trail of other moist kisses down to his stomach, to his pelvic bone and below. The sensations her lips and mouth gave Grissom made him shudder and lose his breath. His eyes closed, he could barely speak. He writhed under her and his hands began to ball into fists around the bedclothes of the bed as he softly gasped and moaned through the waves of ecstasy he felt.

"Ohhh ... my God...honey...OH, Sara...please..."

Grissom's hands reached down to touch Sara's hair. His fingers gently caressed her silken locks in gratitude to her. He was torn between asking Sara to stop so that he could make love to her or letting her lips and mouth continue their assault on him. God, she was so unbelievable! She was relentless. He didn't know how long he would be able to hold on. He begged her breathlessly to bring herself up. She stopped only for a half-moment to answer softly, _"Don't want to." _

He silently smiled, moaning some "no's" in rapid succession to her and brought himself up to reach her, lifting her up a bit, so that she would stop. He lay her down next to him, brought himself over her and proceeded to touch her and taste her in places she most loved.

When she was ready, he began to make love to her. She wrapped her very long, slender legs around his hips and drew him further into her body. Grissom's breathing came in rapid, sweet moans each time he pushed himself into her. Sara loved the sound of him losing control. She was losing hers. Grissom felt her body tighten around him.

Her low sultry moan when she got there was long and desperate - and louder than usual. Grissom was surprised and even smiled as he held her. He was over the edge shortly thereafter, moaning Sara's name and growling into the nape of her neck. At the end, from his lips escaped an endearment which he never really uttered before, though it was never far from his mind.

"Beautiful-- angel..."

Grissom finally heaved a huge sigh and smiled. "I need to write you much more often..."

Sara giggled in her husky, low voice.


End file.
